


Gap in the Clouds

by hanabia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Clairvoyance, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad and Beautiful, Sad with happy moments, Visions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabia/pseuds/hanabia
Summary: A vida Kyungsoo é como uma curva de natureza indecisa, há picos de felicidade e constantes vales de melodrama. Quase como a vida de todo mundo, exceto por um simples fato: ele tem visões do futuro. E todas as suas certezas mudam de lugar quando, certa vez, seu dom se manifesta para alertá-lo de salvar o novo vizinho do sorriso bonito de um atropelamento.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 39
Kudos: 28
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Sensação

**Author's Note:**

> Roi... EXOlipse, né?
> 
> Gap in the Clouds é sobre o Plot #196 do 1° round do EXOlipse!  
> ☁ ☀ ☁ [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7fnshOqybrf5bF55QXHX6z) ☁ ☀ ☁  
> Eu escolhi as músicas com muito carinho. Cada uma me ajudou bastante a escrever momentos específicos dessa história. 
> 
> Okay, agora vamos aos agradecimentos!  
> ⤿ Eu preciso muito agradecer a pessoa que doou essa ideia maravilhosa, @sonumber. Eu tenho vivido os últimos meses inteiramente presa nesse plot. Pude criar milhares de coisas pelas quais me apaixonei muito. Por isso, eu espero, do fundo do coração, que você goste do resultado!  
> ⤿ Paloma (@kyoongni), minha maravilhosa beta reader. Você é muito importante para mim! Todos os seus conselhos e opiniões me incentivaram cada vez mais a melhorar e continuar essa bebê aqui.  
> ⤿ Daniely, minha melhor melhor amiga, que aguentou todos os meus surtos. E foram muitos.  
> ⤿ E, é claro, agradeço a administração super atenciosa, talentosa e compreensiva desse ficfest incrível!
> 
> Aos leitores:  
> Eu espero que vocês gostem, de verdade.  
> Há vários momentos felizes/engraçados aqui também! Momentos que me arrancaram sorrisos bobos ao escrever. Espero que arranque de vocês também...
> 
> Boa leitura!

Poucas pessoas são capazes de lembrar tão bem da infância como Kyungsoo. Tinha vários momentos dessa época marcados em sua mente, memórias antigas que não iriam embora fácil. E, infelizmente, isso não era bom. 

Até seus sete anos de idade, ele viveu como qualquer garotinho com a inteligência acima da média, em um ciclo de ir para a escola, fazer a lição e negociar suas notas exemplares por jogos de videogame — mania feia que lhe foi introduzida desde cedo. Porém, antes do seu próximo aniversário, sua vida mudou por completo. 

Tudo começou com um horrível pesadelo que teve durante as férias de verão, onde viu seu melhor amigo, Jinyoung, afogando-se em um lago. Acordou bastante assustado e beliscou o antebraço para se convencer de que nada daquilo era real. Foi direto para o quarto de seus pais, deitando no meio da cama e sendo acolhido pelos braços de sua mãe, que beijou sua testa e acariciou seus cabelos até que voltasse a cochilar.

Foi a última vez que Kyungsoo dormiu em perfeita paz. 

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto assistia televisão na sala de estar, ouviu o telefone tocar. Era a senhora Choi, avó do seu melhor amigo, querendo falar com sua mãe. Ficou ali ao lado ouvindo, ansioso para que elas acabassem e os deixassem falar sobre o novo jogo de corrida que lançaria em semanas. Contudo, não demorou para que ele percebesse que havia algo errado naquela conversa. Sua mãe parecia perplexa, com a voz baixa dizia poucas palavras, e não conseguia encará-lo. Minutos depois, Kyungsoo aprendeu o conceito de _céu das crianças_ , o lugar para onde Jinyoung tinha se mudado. 

Não lhe deram muitos detalhes. Foram dias de perguntas e mais perguntas; nada de respostas concretas. Tudo que soube a respeito disso saiu da boca de outras crianças no primeiro dia de aula, porque esse parecia ser o único assunto que tinham após o fim das férias. Foi a pior maneira de descobrir que aquela tragédia tinha acontecido da mesma forma que viu em seu pesadelo. Seu melhor amigo. Afogamento. Lago. Eram informações demais. 

Sabia o que era morrer… só não sabia o que morrer significava de verdade. Isso faz sentido? Bem, tudo bem se não fizer. Porque, para Kyungsoo, nada mais fazia. 

Voltou chorando para casa. Contou seu pesadelo dezenas de vezes para seus pais. Dias depois, foi levado ao primeiro psicólogo. As consultas não lhe ajudavam, porque era mal interpretado. Dizia ter visto o futuro e suas palavras de alguma forma transformavam-se em “estou traumatizado”. Dizia querer poder ter salvo seu amigo, e escutavam “estou em negação”. Foi um restante de ano longo e, antes que pudesse completar oito anos, teve a certeza de que tinha algo errado consigo. 

Tomava banho quando sua visão foi tomada por imagens de sua mãe segurando um embrulho rosa nos braços. Resolveu alertar seus pais da possível gravidez. E, quando a existência de sua irmã foi confirmada meses depois, ao contrário do que ele imaginou, não ganhou a confiança de ninguém. “ _Ele deve ter escutado vocês conversando escondido_ ”, a psicóloga da vez declarou. “ _Kyungsoo está manipulando as situações._ _Ele é uma criança de imaginação fértil._ ” Ouviu coisas do tipo incontáveis vezes. À medida que foi crescendo, passou a entender que talvez as pessoas ao seu redor nunca acreditassem naquilo, e que isso não as tornava necessariamente ruins. Estavam apenas pondo a racionalidade em primeiro lugar. 

Foi assim que resolveu guardar tudo para si, percebendo que somente dessa forma não seria julgado e mal interpretado. Entretanto, é claro que isso o fez perder muitas coisas. Primeiro e mais importante: afastou-o de seus pais. Veja bem, seus problemas eram bem difíceis de lidar, e a criação de sua irmãzinha já tomava todo o tempo de sua mãe. Seu pai, igualmente ocupado, passou a opinar em sua vida apenas quando o assunto era escolar, o que acontecia com pouca frequência — porque Kyungsoo continuava sendo um bom aluno. 

Recluso e sozinho; os fatos foram se misturando em sua cabeça, chegando ao ponto de não saber se estava apenas passando por amadurecimento comum, aprendendo a cuidar de si mesmo, ou se havia sido desamparado no meio do caminho, quando deixou o posto de filho perfeito para ser o filho esquisito e problemático. 

Esses traumas caracterizaram a personalidade de Kyungsoo pelo resto de sua vida. Não conseguia interagir socialmente com ninguém. Situações comuns como ir à loja de conveniência, responder a lista de frequência nas aulas e até mesmo cumprimentar formalmente as pessoas, tornaram-se seus maiores desafios. Não era de _bom dia_ , _tudo bem_ , _como vai_. Muito menos de _prazer em conhecê-lo_ , _qual seu nome_ , _até logo_. Suas mãos congelavam só de pensar em precisar conversar. Então, a cada novo dia, pensava mil maneiras de viver tendo o mínimo contato possível com outras pessoas. 

Tudo culpa dos momentos em que nem todas as palavras do seu vocabulário infantil, que saíam atropeladas da sua boca, foram capazes de fazer alguém confiar no que ele dizia. 

  
  


Se pudesse classificar sua colega de mesa do ensino médio com somente um adjetivo, sem dúvidas, este seria _insuportável_. Park Hari, a dona do cabelo chanel super curto estilo Willy Wonka, também podia ser descrita como inconveniente, intrometida e corajosa — isso por ignorar a carranca que Kyungsoo fazia todas as vezes em que ela tentava puxar assunto. 

O roteiro mal feito da vida do garoto a fez ser sua parceira durante os quatro lentos anos. Hari declarava-se sua amiga pelos quatro cantos da escola, enquanto todos os outros alunos ou tinham medo dele ou ignoravam sua existência. 

Não era uma amizade de verdade. Não chegava nem perto de um protótipo de amizade. Estava mais para ela sussurrar monólogos longos e cansativos durante as aulas, aproveitando-se do único momento em público em que Kyungsoo não usava fones de ouvido. 

Bem, ele tinha medo dela. Da forma com que ela era capaz de se expressar até quando não tinha um retorno decente, de como ela descrevia seus sentimentos com facilidade. Certa vez, enquanto apertava o lápis entre os dedos para descontar o desconforto que sentia, ele quis ser assim, exatamente como Hari. Porque as palavras vinham à sua mente, seu cérebro montava frases longas, articuladas, ele tentava, de verdade… mas nada saía de sua boca. 

Nem um _cale-se_ , nem um _sério?_

No final das contas, Kyungsoo não sabia de quem tinha mais pena. De si próprio ou dela. Até porque, para gastar todas as energias apenas com ele, era óbvio que a Park se sentia excluída do mundinho intocável do restante dos adolescentes. Caso contrário, seria invisível para ela também. E, por mais que Do tivesse passado muito tempo refletindo sobre isso, nunca conseguiu enxergar os motivos que a levaram a ocupar tal patamar de exclusão.

A Park, apesar de ter demorado muito a reconhecer, foi importante em sua vida. Hari foi a grande responsável por abrir seus olhos para sua principal aptidão: durante um trabalho de artes, ela elogiou suas habilidades, afirmando que ele era bom demais desenhando e que sua criatividade era impressionante.

 _"Já pensou em fazer um manhwa?_ ” Ela começou o monólogo da vez. “ _Você podia desenhar, o que acha?_ ”, brincou e riu abafado. “ _E eu gostaria muito de ler uma história sua, saber o que se passa na sua cabeça._ ” 

Ela disse outras mil coisas que Kyungsoo não absorveu. Porém, prestar atenção na primeira frase que saiu da boca da garota foi o suficiente para que ele não conseguisse tirar esse assunto da cabeça. Mesmo depois de se forçar a passar horas estudando ao chegar em casa, não se concentrou direito. E, naquela noite, mesmo que se sentisse exausto quando deitou-se, não conseguiu dormir rápido. Uma espécie de sensação estranha o consumia, fazendo seu coração acelerar em uma ansiedade incomum. Estava inquieto, pensativo. Alerta, como se algo estivesse prestes a acontecer. 

E se aquela fosse uma boa alternativa? 

A dúvida latente o fez dedicar as próximas madrugadas à pesquisas científicas — como as denominou para se sentir menos idiota. Descobriu que o salário médio de alguém nesse ramo era pouco atraente, o que já esperava. Leu em vários sites sobre a rotina de autores. “ _Geralmente preferem ficar isolados durante o processo de criação_ ”, afirmava uma das fontes. “ _É um trabalho longo e difícil, mas gratificante_ ”, um profissional da área declarou, em entrevista. 

Foi assim que Kyungsoo encontrou-se nos ossos deste ofício. A ideia de passar muito tempo sozinho, aprisionado em suas próprias histórias, pensando em hipotéticas situações para hipotéticos personagens enfrentarem, soou-lhe atrativa. Tinha talento o suficiente para fazer algo bom? Só saberia se tentasse. Queria tentar? Muito. O mais rápido possível. 

A sensação, então, fez completo sentido. Era como se novas engrenagens tivessem surgido em seu cérebro, como se ele tivesse descoberto uma parte muito importante de si mesmo, que estava ali escondida o tempo todo esperando para ser desenvolvida. 

Nos meses seguintes, Kyungsoo utilizou todo seu tempo livre para roteirizar e desenhar seu primeiro manhwa, de temática colegial, que contava sobre a vida de um adolescente incomum. Byun Baekhyun, seu bem pensado protagonista, tinha visões do futuro, assim como ele próprio. De onde mais ele poderia tirar inspiração se não de suas próprias experiências? Afinal, também tinha lido em algum lugar que “ _as pessoas escrevem melhor quando abordam um assunto que dominam_ ”. 

Era verdade, ele pôde conferir. 

_Way To See_ foi o título que deu, sendo essa sua última decisão a respeito daquele comecinho da história de Baekhyun. Eram quinze capítulos longos, que explicavam os problemas do jovem sorridente e cercado de amigos. A facilidade para escrevê-lo surgiu da extrema diferença entre eles dois; Kyungsoo pensava sobre si mesmo, depois atribuía ao Byun todos seus antônimos. O resultado o fez sorrir, sozinho e acalentado pelo conforto de seu quarto. Aquilo era mais sobre amor próprio do que qualquer outro tema. 

Byun Baekhyun, ainda que estático nas folhas de papel, ensinou a Do que quase todas as lições que ele precisava aprender eram capazes de sair das pontas de seus próprios dedos. E que, mesmo que falar fosse uma ação difícil, sempre poderia usar a escrita e seus desenhos como escapatória. 

Kyungsoo roeu todas as unhas antes de enviar _Way To See_ para a lista de e-mails de editoras que tinha feito. Como todas as notícias ruins, as respostas negativas chegaram primeiro. Ele já estava quase se arrependendo de ter entrado de cabeça em uma ideia aleatória de Park Hari quando, quase um mês depois, no meio do intervalo do almoço, a música que ouvia nos fones foi interrompida por uma notificação. 

“ _Caro Do Kyungsoo, estou entrando em contato para informar que a editora SH tem interesse em…_ ” 

“Salvar minha vida”, completou mentalmente. 

Releu o que havia escrito muitas e muitas vezes, desconfiado dos seus olhos estarem o traindo. Somente teve a certeza de que aquilo era real quando recebeu um novo e-mail, agora convocando-o para uma reunião com o editor-chefe, Kim Junmyeon. Kyungsoo congelou, sentindo-se como se a mais leve brisa de ar pudesse despedaçá-lo. Reunião implicava… falar? Mesmo assim, não teve coragem de dizer não. Não poderia estragar aquela chance. Iria dar um jeito, tudo daria certo. 

Foi um desastre. 

Pela expressão que Junmyeon fez ao vê-lo entrar em seu escritório, receber um estudante do ensino médio fardado era tudo que ele _não_ esperava. O adolescente sentou à frente do homem de meia-idade, muito bem trajado em um terno cinza escuro. O Kim tinha uma postura quase amedrontadora, que deixou de fazer sentido quando abriu a boca para falar. 

“Olha só, um talento tão jovem!” A exclamação deu espaço para que Kyungsoo respirasse melhor. “Eu já li Way To See três vezes e fiquei imaginando que tipo de pessoa tinha escrito. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Do Kyungsoo.”

 _O prazer é meu_ , quis dizer. _Obrigado por me receber_. Mas as palavras não saíram. 

O editor, ao perceber que ele estava nervoso, continuou fazendo elogios. Tentou tranquilizá-lo o máximo que pôde. Não funcionou. Então, mudou o assunto para as condições de publicação, explicando como funcionava todo o processo, desde a diagramação até a última revisão antes do manhwa ser mandado para impressão. Falou durante minutos, e recebeu apenas um balançar de cabeça ao final. 

“Está tudo bem?”, perguntou Junmyeon. 

Kyungsoo fechou as mãos e se forçou até que o nó em sua garganta se desfizesse. 

“E-Eu tenho... dificuldade… em conversar”, explicou, com a voz trêmula. 

Piscou os olhos, meio atordoado, e tirou um bloquinho e uma caneta da mochila em seu colo. Escreveu que sentia muito, mas que não era bom lidando com pessoas. Logo, mostrou a folha para o Kim, que franziu o cenho. Kyungsoo continuou, escrevendo que entendeu tudo que o editor falou anteriormente e que esperava que seu comportamento não afetasse o trabalho. 

“Certo, nós podemos tentar desse jeito então”, afirmou o homem. “Farei perguntas. Por favor, escreva as respostas.”

Desse modo, Junmyeon descobriu as informações que precisava, sendo a idade do garoto a mais importante delas. Aos dezesseis anos, ele não poderia assinar contrato nenhum, então precisavam da permissão dos pais. Ao ouvir sobre isso, o estômago do adolescente revirou. Como explicaria tudo para sua mãe e seu pai? Qual a probabilidade de eles acharem que a ideia era uma loucura? Quase como se lesse a mente preocupada do seu possível novo talento, o editor se ofereceu para se reunir com os pais dele. 

“Será melhor assim”, concluiu. 

E Kyungsoo, então, percebeu que Junmyeon só podia ser um presente dos deuses, uma compensação divina por tudo que passou ainda tão novo, tão pequeno. Por qual outro motivo alguém agiria tão gentilmente assim consigo? Desconhecia esse nível de empatia.

A reunião aconteceu na casa da família Do, que quase enlouqueceu quando o filho anunciou que traria um convidado para o jantar. O editor foi pontual e sua persuasão tomou conta de todo o assunto que tratou. Junmyeon percebeu quase de imediato que a relação de Kyungsoo com seus pais não era tão boa assim, porque estes sequer sabiam da existência de seu _hobbie_ e de suas pretensões futuras. Portanto, foi o responsável por elucidar todas as dúvidas deles, enquanto o adolescente escutava tudo com a cabeça baixa, encarando a refeição que mal comia. 

A assinatura da senhora Do estampou o contrato primeiro, e a do senhor Do demorou mais uns dias. Ao final, deu tudo certo. O editor comemorou quando Kyungsoo foi até seu escritório deixar os papéis, e pode-se dizer que, do seu jeito, o próprio garoto celebrou a conquista também. A partir daí, atrás do pseudônimo de Dyo, meses depois, Kyungsoo publicou sua primeira obra. 

Aos dezessete anos, o autor anônimo tornou-se um dos assuntos mais comentados nos fóruns de manhwas. A história de Baekhyun passou a ocupar as estantes da maioria dos jovens, um sucesso de vendas. Todos os blogs queriam uma entrevista com o tal Dyo, saber quem era e quando aconteceria o lançamento de seus novos trabalhos. A secretária eletrônica de Junmyeon quase sempre estava cheia de recados sobre isso, assim como a caixa de entrada do seu e-mail. Porém, a identidade dele era um segredo de Estado, e nem a melhor e mais bem paga proposta faria o editor mudar isso. 

Deixar Kyungsoo confortável era sua tarefa número um.

Kyungsoo admitiu para si mesmo que a vida dupla era interessante. Que ver seus colegas de classe, para os quais era invisível, segurando _Way To See_ nas mãos fazia brotar um sentimento de satisfação que nunca havia provado antes. Tinha achado uma forma de se comunicar com eles, de quebrar o vidro que o separava daquele mundinho comum. Uma forma expressiva e funcional. E, ainda que fosse como um penetra, agora conseguia fazer suas opiniões serem relevantes. 

Além de fazê-lo se sentir melhor, o reconhecimento indireto também o trouxe dinheiro, óbvio. Seus pais abriram uma conta poupança em seu nome, onde foi acumulando os depósitos da editora. Usaria suas economias para pôr em prática seus planos. 

Três anos e alguns meses depois, concluiu o ensino médio e também terminou de escrever sobre Baekhyun. Um ciclo importante de sua vida tinha acabado e, aos vinte anos de idade, pôs em prática o novo início que tanto pensou: financiou em dezenas de parcelas um apartamento em um condomínio próximo à Universidade Nacional de Seul, onde cursaria Design Gráfico à distância. 

Até aí, tudo bem. Porém, resolveu mentir para sua família. Contou-lhes que moraria nos dormitórios do campus da universidade, para omitir seu verdadeiro endereço. Fez isso porque queria se manter afastado de seus pais a partir dali, longe até de sua irmãzinha, por motivos que julgou bastante plausíveis — que apareceram tão de repente quanto todas as outras coisas em sua vida. Num piscar de olhos, tudo mudou. 

Precisava que eles se acostumassem a não o ver, a não ligá-lo, a não querer notícias suas. Kyungsoo precisava ter certeza de que tudo ficaria bem quando ele partisse para… um lugar bem mais distante. 

E não voltasse nunca mais.

☁

_Outubro de 2018_

Cada um dos quase oito bilhões de seres humanos do mundo é único. Apesar disso, as pessoas compartilham semelhanças umas com as outras. Kyungsoo se pegou muitas vezes perguntando-se o que isso de fato significava. Em sua percepção simples e certeira, a sociedade tinha setores, implícitos e explícitos, que categorizavam todos. Fãs da mesma banda, série ou filme, praticantes de um mesmo esporte, colegas de trabalho: absolutamente todos têm algo em comum. Então, seguindo essa lógica, talvez no meio daquele trânsito infernal existisse alguém com a mesma habilidade peculiar que Kyungsoo. Mas ele duvidava muito. 

Acreditava que aquele infeliz azar era privilégio somente seu. 

Apertou o volante mais forte, nitidamente frustrado, primeiro por ter precisado sair, segundo por estar há minutos parado no mesmo lugar. Deu um longo suspiro e checou a hora em seu celular; estava atrasado para seu compromisso. 

Uma vez por mês, precisava se encontrar pessoalmente com Junmyeon para resolver questões relacionadas às suas publicações e coisas afins. Quando podia, o editor-chefe procurava ir até o apartamento de Kyungsoo com todas as papeladas, porque sabia que ele odiava as situações comuns que sair de casa proporcionavam-lhe. Porém, naquela sexta-feira chuvosa, o Kim estava com a agenda lotada, fazendo sua única opção viável ser implorar para que Do fosse até a editora. 

O tráfego demorou a voltar a fluir e o GPS informou que um acidente tinha acontecido nos arredores. Kyungsoo continuou em direção ao seu destino com bem menos paciência do que antes. Ao chegar no edifício comercial, entrou pelo acesso de segurança do estacionamento, tendo a placa do carro reconhecida na listagem das autorizadas. Antes de deixar o veículo, colocou uma máscara preta, óculos escuros e finalizou amassando seus fios de cabelo com um boné. Eram cuidados para que sua identidade permanecesse sendo um segredo, porque não seria capaz de lidar com sua própria fama de maneira alguma. 

Nos últimos anos, Dyo acumulara um grande grupo de leitores fiéis, das mais variadas idades, que eram os responsáveis por manter cada uma de suas obras entre as mais lidas do país. Porém, desconhecer seu rosto e mais detalhes sobre sua vida pessoal eram fatos que deixavam muitas dessas pessoas chateadas. Como alguém conseguia se manter no anonimato por tanto tempo?

Bem, Kyungsoo era um especialista nisso. 

Apertou o botão do elevador com medo. Se não fosse para o décimo segundo andar, com certeza teria usado as escadas. Dividir um pequeno espaço com alguém era o cenário principal dos seus pesadelos. E, quando a porta abriu, seu curta-metragem de terror tornou-se real. Havia uma mulher alta, séria e bonita, fato que o fez calcular mentalmente a distância máxima de dois corpos naquele ambiente. Ela o olhou da cabeça aos pés, mas logo desviou a atenção de volta para o celular que carregava nas mãos. 

— Estou há quase vinte minutos te esperando. — Assim que pôs os pés para fora da caixa metálica, tomou um susto com a fala de Junmyeon. Kyungsoo andava com a cabeça baixa, fazendo com que a presença alheia só fosse notada quando ele cuspiu a reclamação informalmente. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kyungsoo crispou os lábios. Responderia que _sim_ , que _um acidente bloqueou uma das vias principais_ e que _, por isso, não tinha chegado no horário_. Porém, deixou a pergunta passar. 

O editor, bem acostumado com os trejeitos do jovem, prosseguiu: 

— Vamos para minha sala, temos muito o que conversar — disse, é claro, ciente da única dinâmica de diálogo que eles conseguiam ter. Junmyeon falava sobre tudo, o mais resumidamente possível, enquanto o dever do autor limitava-se a assentir ou negar os projetos e ajustes. 

Kyungsoo era um homem de falar sim ou não, que escrevia quando a conversa exigia mais do que isso. 

Não havia mais ninguém no escritório da editora. Sempre que Do necessitava ir lá, Junmyeon fazia o favor de dispensar todos os funcionários do turno da tarde para aliviar um pouco do estresse alheio. 

A sala reservada do Kim ficava no final do andar, à direita. Enquanto andavam, Do permitiu-se estudar um pouco daquele ambiente. Havia uma série de mesas, umas coladas às outras; sua imaginação foi capaz de projetar dezenas de pessoas amontoadas ali, trabalhando juntas, interagindo. Apesar de somente saber lidar com o silêncio, sentiu inveja de quem conseguia viver com tudo aquilo de uma vez só. Puro caos. Era algo normal para a grande maioria… mas ele era capaz de listar em ordem alfabética os desafios que enfrentaria caso se colocasse numa situação dessas. Sentia-se incapaz e mal por acumular certa pena de si mesmo. 

Pessoas, suas respectivas falas e ações. Muitas incógnitas. Kyungsoo era péssimo nessa matemática. 

Balançou a cabeça como alternativa mais eficaz para limpar sua mente da maré melancólica. Não era hora de se afogar em seus pensamentos negativos, que lhe moviam para todos os lados, mas não o levavam para canto nenhum. 

— Comece — pediu ao editor. 

Junmyeon levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Ainda que minimamente, Do progredia a cada dia.

— Antes que eu esqueça de avisar, ontem mandei outra leva de cartas de fãs para sua casa, certo? — O Kim iniciou, abrindo os botões do paletó e sentando em sua poltrona. As cartas continuavam chegando aos montes na editora e Kyungsoo gostava de lê-las em seu tempo livre, então o editor mandava entregá-las no condomínio onde ele morava. — Sehun, o novo estagiário, deixou a caixa lacrada com o porteiro. Lembre-se de ir buscá-la ou de atender a porta.

Kyungsoo assentiu, lembrando ter fingido não ouvir a campainha tocar repetidamente na noite anterior e também pela manhã. _Ops_.

— Tenho boas atualizações. Várias livrarias encomendaram a nova edição de _Way To See_ , depois que a emissora anunciou os inícios da filmagem do drama. Tivemos que dobrar o número de exemplares a serem impressos. — O editor informou com certo orgulho na voz. 

Nem em seus melhores e raros sonhos Kyungsoo esperava que a história de Baekhyun pudesse interessar o público tanto assim, a ponto de continuar rendendo-lhe frutos mesmo depois de tanto tempo de finalizada. 

— Ah, os testes para o elenco foram nessa semana. Quer ver os atores selecionados? — Junmyeon perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Por isso, foi logo virando a tela do computador, de uma forma a permiti-lo enxergar as fotos.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, surpreso. 

A primeira foto, segundo a legenda no canto inferior direito, trazia o ator selecionado para representar o personagem principal. Era loiro, com um sorriso fino estampado na face, bem bonito. E, o mais importante, ele não lhe era estranho. 

Conhecia-o?

Forçou-se a lembrar, percebendo de imediato que agora sua última visão fazia completo sentido. Aquele mesmo garoto apareceu em seus sonhos dias atrás, usando a jaqueta vermelha característica de Baekhyun e murmurando palavras que não pôde recordar muito bem. Naquele dia, Kyungsoo pensou apenas ter imaginado uma versão em carne e osso do seu protagonista. Mas aquilo se encaixava na realidade de maneira bem conexa. 

Embora não fosse a primeira vez que se pegava preso nos mistérios e surpresas de seu próprio dom, Do foi tomado por uma sensação esquisita. Sua vida e a das pessoas ao seu redor estavam predestinadas, cruzadas e emaranhadas complexamente, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso. 

Seja lá quem fossem os seres que moldavam o destino de todos, encontravam-se distante o suficiente de si, ao ponto de Kyungsoo se considerar apenas mais uma peça daquele jogo. Uma peça _bem_ consciente.

— Algo errado? — Ao notar as feições do autor, o Kim questionou. 

— Não. 

— Bem… Essa é a nossa urgência de hoje, Kyungsoo. Você precisa assinar esses papéis. — Entregou-o uma pequena pilha. — É o contrato revisado do seu novo _webtoon_. Inclusive, a data de lançamento já foi agendada. Até o final do mês, você precisa enviar o restante dos capítulos. Já está perto de acabar?

— Não — repetiu. Gostaria de ressaltar que já tinha feito grande parte do trabalho e que o entregaria no prazo. Porém, novamente, as explicações ficaram guardadas em sua mente. 

Kyungsoo pegou o contrato em mãos e foi direto para a página sete, observando que as alterações que tinha solicitado tinham sido feitas. Seguindo seu desejo, todo o lucro arrecadado com a venda de seu novo _webtoon_ seria designado para custear o lançamento de novos autores da editora. Fora a maneira que achou de ajudar iniciantes na profissão, que geralmente precisavam investir certa quantia para se lançar no mercado. 

Quando tinha tempo livre para ler, Do procurava prestar atenção em obras não tão reconhecidas, sempre deixando suas opiniões em comentários anônimos. Foi assim, admirando o que poucos prestavam atenção, que percebeu que nem sempre era uma questão de talento. Algumas pessoas simplesmente tinham sorte, outras não, e ele esperava que as portas que o dinheiro conseguiam abrir fossem como a sorte de alguns azarados prontos para brilhar. 

Assinou frente e verso de cada folha, dando um imperceptível sorriso quando terminou. Devolveu os papéis para o editor, que conferiu e afirmou: 

— Me avise se estiver tendo problemas para escrever ou desenhar. Você faz isso há sete ininterruptos anos. Ninguém achará ruim se precisar de um descanso, Dyo.

O jovem levantou o olhar e as frases montaram-se como letreiros chamativos à sua frente. Pressionou as pálpebras, esforçando-se para dizer, em alto em bom som: 

— Essa é a única coisa que eu consigo fazer na vida, Kim Junmyeon... basicamente o único indício de que eu existo. 

O Kim, que contava nos dedos das mãos as vezes que o outro dissera seu nome completo, engoliu seco, arrependendo-se de ter tocado no assunto. Kyungsoo era bem mais forte do que pensava. Como já era anos atrás.

A reunião durou bem mais do que Kyungsoo esperava. Já anoitecia quando o editor-chefe finalizou as explicações sobre cada um dos depósitos que seriam feitos em sua conta bancária, sobre o pedido de demissão do seu diretor de arte favorito e mais uma série de burocracias. 

Ao voltar para o carro, Do relaxou no banco do motorista, psicologicamente exausto, o que acontecia quando se esforçava para dialogar. Duas certezas o preenchiam naquele momento: estava com fome, embora tivesse negado o convite de Junmyeon para comerem juntos, e não queria falar com mais ninguém. 

De jeito nenhum. 

Não teve problemas com o trânsito no caminho de volta para casa, fato que lhe permitiu chegar ao seu apartamento em apenas vinte minutos. Como era o tipo de pessoa que esquecia dos afazeres caso não anotasse, não passou na portaria para pegar a caixa de cartas. Só foi lembrar disso ao digitar a senha na fechadura da porta e resolveu que faria isso dali a pouco, quando fosse descer para pegar seu jantar. 

Largou a pasta de documentos em cima da mesa de centro da sala de estar e foi direto tomar um bom banho quente. Seu humor melhorou depois que trocou a camiseta e os jeans apertados por um short e moletom de tecidos macios. As meias cinzas completaram seu visual confortável. Secou os cabelos porcamente, deixando um ou outro fio ainda molhado grudado em sua testa. Catou seus óculos de grau pelos quatro cantos do apartamento e, somente quando os achou em meio a pseudo bagunça do seu escritório, sacou o celular para pedir comida pelo _Uber Eats_ — uma das invenções da humanidade mais relevantes para si, visto que aniquilava sua inaptidão de falar ao telefone. 

Anos atrás, até pedir uma pizza era um inferno. “Troco? Endereço? Cupom de desconto? Temos uma promoção nova, se você comprar…” Muitas perguntas. Agora, tudo isso era resolvido com simples toques. Confortável. 

Quando o pedido saiu para entrega, Kyungsoo foi logo preparando-se. Seu restaurante preferido era o mais próximo do condomínio, fazendo com que nunca tivesse que esperar muito. Guardou o celular e o cartão de crédito no bolso dos shorts e respirou fundo. Iria 1) descer os três halls de escadas, 2) encontrar o entregador, 3) passar o cartão, negando ao ouvir a pergunta “quer sua via?”, 4) virar para o porteiro e dizer “a caixa” e 5) voltar para seu apartamento com a comida e as cartas. 

Mentalizou os cinco passos ao calçar os chinelos. Essa mania o acalmava. Gostava de planejar até as mais simples coisas do dia a dia, de enumerar as etapas. Geralmente, isso o fazia perceber onde algo poderia dar errado e o ajudava a imaginar maneiras de se precaver contra inconvenientes. 

Porém, daquela vez em específico, seu passo a passo, elaborado em um momento de exaustão e subjugado pelo roncar de seu estômago, não previu que a presença inoportuna de um alguém poderia desestruturá-lo. 

E foi o que aconteceu. Quando chegou à parte coberta da entrada do prédio, um cara alto e de rosto jovial estava conversando com o entregador da _sua_ comida. 

Foi se aproximando devagar, tendo como único objetivo sair dali o mais rápido possível. 

— Você deve ser o Kyungsoo. — A voz alheia soou alta e animada, o que fez Do apertar seus dedos. 

— Aqui está, senhor — disse o entregador. Ignorando a presença da terceira pessoa desconhecida, que o assistia, Do retirou o cartão do bolso e o passou na maquineta. Errou a senha por tê-la digitado rápido demais, porém conseguiu finalizar a compra na segunda tentativa. — Devo imprimir sua via, senhor? 

Depois de balançar a cabeça para negar, completou o passo número três.

— Eu também pedi _cheonggukjang_ desse mesmo restaurante. Quando o entregador chegou, pensei que fosse a minha comida, mas ele chamou seu nome. Que coincidência, não acha?! — indagou o desconhecido, sequer esperando uma resposta para prosseguir. — É um prazer conhecê-lo, vizinho. Me chamo Jongin, Kim Jongin. 

Em uma análise rápida, anotou mentalmente que a fala alheia oscilava entre o formal e informal como se não tivesse noção sobre como se portar diante de estranhos, ou como se simplesmente não ligasse para isso. Logo, Kyungsoo resolveu encará-lo pela primeira vez, notando de imediato o sorriso largo que estampava seu rosto e também prestando atenção em como a fina camiseta branca que ele trajava não condizia com a brisa gélida do meio do outono. 

— Bem, vizinho é modo de dizer. Pelo visto, você mora em outro andar. Eu me mudei hoje para um dos apartamentos do térreo. — Jongin pausou e o autor soube que ele estava esperando uma resposta, como era de se acontecer em um diálogo comum. Porém, tudo que Do fez foi se virar em direção à portaria, pronto para fugir da continuação daquilo. 

Ao perceber que o menor tinha intenções de ir embora, o inquilino novo exclamou:

— Por favor, cuide bem de mim! — E fez uma reverência desengonçada.

Caso tivesse um pouco mais de senso de humor e capacidade para se expressar, dentre todas as emoções, Kyungsoo escolheria externar um riso soprado, que deixasse nítido que o comportamento do outro era quase cômico de tão estranho. 

— Senhor Do, chegou uma encomenda ontem. — A figura do porteiro com a caixa já em mãos, além de poupá-lo do passo número quatro, salvou-o daquela situação. — Tentei entregá-lo algumas vezes, mas acredito que o senhor não estava em casa. 

Kyungsoo agradeceu com uma reverência super discreta. Pegou a caixa pouco pesada em mãos e leu as instruções corriqueiras. “Entregar pessoalmente ao morador do apartamento 452.” Esse aviso sempre vinha nos pacotes vindos da editora. 

Quando percebeu que continuava sendo encarado pelo tal Jongin, soltou: 

— Boa noite. — E fincou os dedos no papelão para descontar a pseudo adrenalina, esperando que as duas palavras fossem o suficiente para que ele os considerasse apresentados. 

Mas não foram. 

Kyungsoo soube disso quando subiu as escadas, já com a fome em segundo plano. Algo o alertava sobre a pessoa que acabara de conhecer. Não era como uma visão, nítida e de poucas possíveis interpretações. Era uma _sensação_ estranha que oscilava entre ruim e… outro sentimento que não soube definir. Uma sensação que fazia seu coração acelerar e o consumia em pensamentos. 

A mesma sensação inquietante que antecedeu todos os momentos importantes de sua vida. 


	2. Contagem Regressiva

Kyungsoo acordou aterrorizado. Puxou o ar com força, os pulmões necessitados ardendo. Passou as mãos no rosto e sentiu suas bochechas molhadas de lágrimas. À sua frente, enxergou o quarto, colorido em tons de cinza, resultado da luz noturna que entrava pela janela. Sentou na cama e ligou o abajur, recuperando-se da sensação ruim que fazia seu coração palpitar. Precisava de acalmar. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, certificando-se de que, sim, estava vivo. _Ainda_ estava vivo. 

Então, deu-se conta de que tinha acontecido de novo.

A visão de sua própria morte voltava nas madrugadas, sorrateira e injusta, pegando-lhe desprevenido. E, astuta, fazia-o reviver tal agonia. Era como um alarme insistente, que o despertava para a realidade sempre que ele se permitia pensar em outras coisas... sempre que, mesmo que por um curto período de tempo, esquecia-se do que o futuro reservava.

Do seu fim iminente. 

☁

_Janeiro de 2013_

Os pais de Kyungsoo sentiram-se orgulhosos pelo nome do filho estampar a faixa dos cinco melhores alunos da escola. Segundo o último boletim que haviam recebido, ele terminou o ensino médio com menção honrosa. Para o garoto, de recém completos dezenove anos, aquilo não era tão relevante assim. Ficou mais feliz porque os outros estavam felizes com sua conquista — e também feliz por conseguir ter sentimentos dessa natureza, embora não fosse capaz de demonstrá-los. 

De fato, ter precisado subir ao palco do auditório da escola foi um dos maiores constrangimentos de sua vida. Vários pares de olhos desconhecidos sobre si, aplausos de pessoas que não faziam a mínima ideia de que desejava mentalmente poder sair dali correndo, esconder-se. Contudo, a experiência tornou-se um pouquinho menos traumática quando conseguiu encontrar o sorriso quadrado de Park Hari no meio da multidão. Foi ela quem ele encarou ao receber a medalha cobreada, agarrando o buquê de flores e posando desajeitadamente para algumas fotos. 

Quis sorrir de volta para a garota, ou acenar. Fazer qualquer coisa que a passasse sua imensa gratidão. Kyungsoo foi tomado por uma avalanche de apreço a quem eles tinham se tornado ao longo dos anos que se passaram. Naquele momento, no seu ponto de vista, enxergou em Hari qualidades capazes de se sobressair à imensa lista de defeitos que tinha atribuído a ela nos primeiros contatos que tiveram. Não soube ao certo se tal constatação foi um resultado racional de uma análise crítica, o que duvidava muito, ou se tinha deixado-se levar pelo sentimentalismo característico em _fins_.

Mas acalentou-se. Qualquer das opções que fosse verídica, estava tudo bem. Porque pensar nisso o fez finalmente perceber que Park Hari foi o mais perto que teve de uma amizade após a morte de Jinyoung.

A gargalhada dela, que muitas vezes se sobressaía à música que ele ouvia nos fones de ouvido durante os almoços, já não soava tão irritante assim. Cada pensamento que ela dissera em voz alta agora fazia parte de um todo; um todo com cabelos pouco abaixo dos ombros e com uma franjinha que confessou ter cortado inspirada na atriz de um drama famoso. Ela não era alguém com quem somente tinha se acostumado, era alguém que tinha passado a gostar, precisar. E sabia que era recíproco. 

Precisava ouvir como havia sido seu dia e as reclamações sobre os livros de fantasia que lia. Precisava ouvir como ela pontuava cada movimento singelo do garoto que estava afim. Esperava, até atento, os momentos em que Hari contava-lhe sobre suas aspirações e sonhos. Kyungsoo gostava de sonhar junto a ela, contagiado com o espírito vívido e liberto que carregava quase sem querer — que, às vezes, envolvia-o como um abraço morno e confortável. 

Ele gostava do mundo novo que criaram, inconsciente e imperfeitamente. Um mundo onde uma garota falante e um garoto monossilábico entendiam-se com um olhar rápido e despretensioso. 

Um mundo que estava prestes a desabar.

Concluir isso deixou Kyungsoo triste, muito triste. E sua tristeza foi aumentada pelo pensamento de que nunca conseguiu correspondê-la à altura. Ainda que Hari agisse como se apenas o fato dele não fugir de si fosse o bastante, ele sabia que não era. 

Um nó formou-se em sua garganta. Arrependimento. E era horrível arrepender-se por não ter feito algo quando simplesmente não _conseguia_ fazer. A não ser que… Bem, ele tentaria uma única vez.

Depois de mais alguns minutos em cima do palco, suando frio e apertando forte o buquê, seu sofrimento diminuiu. O encerramento da cerimônia, porém, não levou junto suas divagações sobre sua colega de mesa, sua _amiga_. Por isso, quando seus pais foram em direção ao estacionamento da escola, Kyungsoo pediu para que eles o esperassem um pouco mais. 

“Não vou demorar”, afirmou, saindo depressa pelos corredores, na esperança de quem procurava já não tivesse ido. 

Achou Hari junto ao bebedouro, talvez escorada ali por causa dos saltos que usava. Ela estava bonita vestida com a beca e tinha o capelo em mãos. Ao vê-lo, arrumou a franjinha nova com os dedos, bagunçando os fios de uma maneira fofa. 

“Você estava ótimo.” Ela referiu-se há minutos atrás. “Parabéns!”

“Obrigado.” Do agradeceu. As feições surpresas da garota ao ouvi-lo foram dignas de um prêmio, afinal a última vez em que ele tinha verbalizado algo fazia tanto tempo que a Park sequer lembrava do som de sua voz. 

“O que deu em você? Está doente?” 

“Não”, falou. A boca da garota partiu, estava desacreditada. 

Duas coisas. Ele disse duas coisas! E parecia querer dizer mais.

“E-Eu preciso… falar que…” Gaguejou um pouco. Parou para respirar fundo. Suas mãos tremiam como nunca antes, sinalizando que estava chegando ao seu limite. Precisava parar, mas não ia.

“Yah! Não venha se declarar para mim, ok?” Hari o estudou um pouco e depois ralhou, brincalhona.

 _Idiota_ , ele a xingou nos pensamentos. Como ela podia pensar isso dele? Logo quando a própria tinha passado horas e mais horas contando-lhe do recém _pedido de namoro perfeito_ de Jongdae? Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, focando no próximo passo. 

“Me mande e-mails”, ele proferiu. 

Hari franziu o cenho, não disfarçando a confusão que tomou conta de sua mente. 

“O que quer dizer? É para eu te mandar e-mails? Por quê? Com o quê?” Recorreu à sua antiga mania de encher o garoto de perguntas, apesar de saber da ineficácia disso. 

“Quando quiser… contar sobre s-sua…” Quando sua voz falhou, ele fechou os olhos e prosseguiu. “...Sobre sua vida, pode me escrever.”

Ela parou por um momento, raciocinando sobre aquilo. Logo, perguntou:

“Essa é a sua maneira de dizer que quer que a gente mantenha contato?” 

Kyungsoo assentiu, envergonhado demais. E Hari sorriu genuinamente. Um sorriso como aquele que fizera Do repensar todos os conceitos e significados que ela representava em sua vida. Ele sorriu também. Um sorriso que qualquer um que não fosse a Park não teria enxergado com tamanha grandiosidade. 

“Eu vou encher seu saco até você morrer, Kyungsoo.” 

E essa frase, recheada pela voz embargada da garota, cravou-se em seu coração, assim como o olhar marejado que ela lançou antes de virar as costas e ir embora. 

  
  


Nos dias que se sucederam, Kyungsoo gastou todo o excesso de tempo livre empenhado em concluir os últimos capítulos de _Way To See_. Estava oficialmente de férias. Tinha combinado com seus pais que iria adiar sua entrada na faculdade porque queria ficar uns meses em casa, longe da rotina apertada e esgotante que teve nos últimos momentos do ensino médio. Queria um tempo para terminar seu projeto e para começar a planejar os próximos. 

Naquele dia, Kyungsoo estava tão focado que não conseguiu parar de desenhar nem para comer. Envolveu-se demais com a história de Baekhyun, que, novamente, enfrentava problemas parecidos com os seus, mas de forma completamente diferente. Passou a tarde inteira desenhando, debruçado sobre a pilha de rascunhos inacabados, que diminuía conforme ele avançava. E, somente quando o sol se pôs e a luz que entrava pela janela enfraqueceu drasticamente, soube que era hora de dar uma pausa. 

Levantou com dificuldade, esticando-se. Ouviu alguns estalos e uma dorzinha chata se apossou de sua coluna, resultados da má postura que mantinha ao trabalhar. Quando escreveu em uma nota mental que deveria pesquisar o preço de uma cadeira super confortável, deu o primeiro passo em direção à porta. Iria buscar algo para comer, andar um pouco pelo meio da casa, quem sabe deitar e ver um filme, para depois continuar seus afazeres. 

Mas não foi capaz de fazer nada disso. 

Sua visão foi tomada por um conjunto de imagens desconexas. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, em choque. Seus ouvidos zuniram. No meio da perturbação, as informações que absorveu o fizeram pensar que estava enlouquecendo.

Primeiro, viu a figura de Junmyeon à sua frente, apertando sua mão. “Feliz 2020, Kyungsoo. Cuidado na volta!”, exclamou, com uma gentileza notável. A voz do editor soou abafada, como se houvesse certa interferência. Depois, tudo se apagou, como se seu cérebro tivesse uma borracha mágica. Mas logo outros elementos foram surgindo. Em questão de segundos, viu-se dentro de um carro, dirigindo no meio de uma noite de neve intensa. O limpador de para-brisas movia-se rápido, mesmo assim ele mal conseguia enxergar a pista. Em uma curva fechada, acabou perdendo o controle do volante quando o veículo derrapou no asfalto, colidindo no parapeito. Ele bateu forte a cabeça e viu-se gemendo de dor por causa da pancada. Havia sangue descendo pela lateral do seu rosto! Seu olhar foi estreitando-se aos poucos, em uma dormência mórbida. Sua boca abriu-se para sussurrar poucas palavras, ainda que ninguém fosse ouvi-lo de fato… e, então, somente silêncio.

Kyungsoo tinha acabado de ter a visão de sua própria morte. A partir daí, passou a encarar sua vida como uma contagem regressiva.

☁

_Outubro de 2018_

Kyungsoo não conseguiu voltar a dormir logo. Remexeu-se na cama, insistente, até que perdeu a paciência consigo mesmo. Levantou frustrado e foi até a cozinha, onde preparou um chá, na tentativa de isso fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. E funcionou um pouco. O líquido quente descendo por sua garganta, em contraste com a frieza da noite, foi como um indicador de que, por hora, estava tudo bem; de que ainda tinha certo tempo para fazer as coisas que lhe proporcionavam essa sensação de _infinito_. Fosse tomar uma xícara de chá no meio da madrugada, ouvir suas músicas preferidas, ler um livro inteirinho em um dia. Havia tempo até que… 

No caminho de volta para o quarto, viu a caixa da editora em cima da mesa de centro da sala, resolvendo de imediato qual seria seu passatempo até que o sono voltasse. Passou horas lendo o que seus fãs lhe escreveram, sob a luz amarelada do abajur. Sentiu-se nostálgico e deu incontáveis sorrisos tímidos enquanto seus olhos passeavam entre as dezenas de pensamentos tão bem externados. Aquele reconhecimento, estampado nitidamente em cada uma das cartas, era uma de suas únicas fontes de energia. Não que fosse viciado em querer saber o que as pessoas achavam do que ele desenhava e escrevia, mas saber sobre como suas obras impactavam os leitores deixava seus dias mais coloridos. 

Era sortudo por ter um público tão fiel, considerava isso uma espécie de compensação do universo. 

Quando seus olhos finalmente pesaram, o amanhecer já estava próximo. Não se importou, aconchegou-se de volta entre os lençóis. Cumprir os passos de sua rotina pré-estabelecida ficaria para depois. Afinal, precisava estar bem descansado para render ao menos seis horas de trabalho contínuo. 

  
  


Kyungsoo era calmo, talvez até demais. Quase nunca se irritava a ponto de perder a paciência. Porém, havia uma lista restrita de coisas capazes de tirá-lo do sério. Nessa estava, ocupando um dos cinco primeiros lugares, o som estridente da sua campainha. 

Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas o _din-don-din-don_ fazia-o querer quebrar a merda daquele botão. E, agora, sua frustração estava aumentada, pois o barulho ecoava repetidamente, com pouquíssimos segundos de intervalo, significando que algum ser insistia em arrancá-lo de um dos melhores sonos que teve em vinte e quatro anos de vida. 

Não era o porteiro do condomínio, tinha certeza. Esse era educado o suficiente para saber que, caso Kyungsoo não atendesse a porta na terceira tentativa, significava que tinha saído ou que simplesmente não queria ser incomodado. Também duvidava que fosse Junmyeon, porque ele nunca aparecia sem aviso prévio. Então, quem mais poderia ser?

Bocejou alto ao dar passos lentos até a entrada. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, desacostumado com a claridade, motivo pelo qual tropeçou e bateu o dedo mindinho do pé no sofá. Praguejou baixo, a dor fina sendo a responsável por despertá-lo bruscamente e nutrindo o pseudo ódio que sentia pela pessoa lá fora. Logo convenceu-se de que iria fazer sua pior carranca, a mais assustadora, para refletir todo seu descontentamento, deixando nítido para quem quer que fosse que não queria _ninguém_ ali.

Kyungsoo uniu as sobrancelhas, crispou os lábios e enrijeceu o maxilar. Em sua mente, achava estar parecendo um perfeito malvado, daqueles que estão sempre prestes a gritar com alguém. Mas, na realidade, estava mais cômico do que tenso. Uma cena de filme de comédia com uma pitada de ação, talvez? E essa foi a primeira percepção de quem o importunava. 

— Que cara é essa? Está apertado? Demorou para abrir porque estava no banheiro? 

Antes de abrir a porta com tudo, ele até tentou verificar quem era através do olho mágico, porém tudo estava escuro, como se estivessem tapando a lente com a mão. Por isso, foi pego totalmente desprevenido.

Kyungsoo encarou a pessoa com os olhos estreitos. Ao constatar de quem se tratava, mudou suas feições de imediato. Era ela. Quem menos esperava ver. Uma pessoa das quais achava precisar se manter o mais distante possível.

— Não vai abraçar sua irmãzinha? — Do Jisoo falou, finalmente tirando o dedo indicador do botão da campainha, iniciando um silêncio constrangedor. Formou um bico pidão nos lábios e inflou um pouco as bochechas, assumindo uma postura fofa que nitidamente não combinava muito bem com ela. 

Kyungsoo gelou, o desespero nítido em sua face. Seus pensamentos encheram-se de perguntas, tantas perguntas ao ponto de nenhuma ser completa o suficiente para sanar todas suas dúvidas. Pasmo, demorou a ter alguma reação além de olhá-la fixamente. A garota, pelo contrário, riu da falta de atitude alheia e debochou: 

— Você está agindo como se eu fosse um fantasma. — Ela cruzou os braços ao dizer. Daquela forma, comportando-se como a adolescente descontraída que previu que ela se tornaria, Jisoo o orgulhou. E ele admitiu isso para si mesmo, apesar da situação ser assustadora. 

— C-Como me… achou? — Kyungsoo questionou, com dificuldade. 

— _Oppa_ , eu devo ser duas… não! Três vezes! Três vezes mais esperta que você. 

Ok, isso era um fato. 

— Vai me convidar para entrar ou não? 

Kyungsoo engoliu seco, nervoso, mas assentiu, e, assim que abriu mais a porta, ela adentrou sem cerimônias. 

Obviamente, ele fez observações a respeito da espécie de intrusa que passeou pelo seu apartamento, andando de um lado para o outro e prestando atenção em tudo. Do Jisoo carregava os mesmos olhos redondos e grandes que enxergava em seu reflexo no espelho todas as manhãs, além dos lábios carnudos e das sobrancelhas cheias. O cabelo preto, solto, estava à altura da cintura e decorado com duas fivelas nas laterais, dando-lhe um ar desleixado-estiloso. Suas roupas completavam esse visual, a calça jeans cintura alta, com a barra curtinha, uma blusa listrada de mangas longas por baixo da camisa preta, como uma manequim _cool_ da Forever 21. 

Como as dezenas de adolescentes do ensino médio que já desenhara.

Kyungsoo sabia que sua irmã, agora, tinha dezesseis anos. Quando saiu da casa de seus pais, faltavam semanas para Jisoo completar doze. O contato que mantinham antes disso resumia-se às poucas ocasiões em que ela o procurava para tirar as dúvidas em Matemática e Química (e ele se dispunha a _escrever_ as explicações da maneira mais detalhada possível). No mais, raramente, a garota invadia seu espaço pessoal à procura de algum material escolar — em sua maioria, canetas caríssimas, que o mais velho jamais a daria por livre e espontânea vontade. 

Então, a enorme saudade que ela declarava sentir nas pouquíssimas vezes em que se encontravam pegou-lhe de surpresa. Não compreendia ao certo como a garota mensurava a proximidade deles como irmãos, mas, com certeza, não era da mesma forma que ele. 

Kyungsoo recebeu ligações de Jisoo centenas de vezes e estranhou atender cada uma. “ _Oppa_ , tirei noventa e cinco em Física.” Ela gritava feliz do outro lado da linha. “Acredita que um menino se declarou para mim ontem?” Fofocava como se fossem melhores amigos. “Porque não me dá um celular novo? Eu sei que você é rico. A mamãe diz que só vai me dar no final do ano, mas _oppa_ …” 

Eram sempre as mesmas coisas. Porém, ele sabia que os assuntos diversos resultavam dela pensar muito sobre maneiras de manter contato consigo, então escutava sempre que conseguia, mesmo sabendo que deixá-la se acostumar com essa relação fosse um tanto cruel. Em sua opinião, seria mais fácil para Jisoo encarar sua partida se eles permanecessem distantes. 

Acontece que Kyungsoo julgava saber de muitas coisas, mas nunca percebeu que privar todos de conviverem consigo era pior… muito pior. Era egoísmo e, talvez, quando desse conta, já fosse tarde demais. 

— Não vai perguntar como eu consegui seu endereço? — indagou Jisoo, jogando-se no sofá. Ele ocupou a poltrona de frente para ela em seguida e acenou com a cabeça, indicando que ela prosseguisse. 

— Lembra do dia que me levou naquela confeitaria?

Sim, era óbvio que Kyungsoo lembrava. Fora a última vez que a tinha visto, quase um ano atrás, quando Jisoo insistiu muito para que fosse com ela para a inauguração da confeitaria da família de sua melhor amiga e ele acabou aceitando — mais pelo impulso de agradá-la uma última vez. 

Mas nunca era, de fato, a última vez. 

— Lembro — afirmou. O tom firme causado pela curiosidade imensa. Queria saber todas as informações e reservar seu surto para um futuro próximo. 

— Você prometeu que ia parar de me ignorar. — Havia uma chateação explícita na voz da garota, que aferiu seriedade à cena. — Daí você sumiu de novo, Kyungsoo! Poxa, custa cumprir suas promessas?

Ele quis pedir desculpas. Quis dizer que _tudo bem, não vou mais fazer isso_. Porém, não soltou as palavras, tanto por não ser capaz, quanto por saber que estaria mentindo. Jisoo suspirou alto. Era a própria cópia do irmão até nisso. A forma como mexia os cantos da boca ao puxar forte o ar e o soltava com certo desprezo. 

— Acontece que eu não desisto fácil, ok?! — explicou, unindo as mãos e as pondo em cima do joelho direito. — Papai e mamãe podem até não querer mais encontrar você, mas não vou te deixar sumir do nada, _oppa_. Isso não faz sentido nenhum. 

A garota não calculou os estragos que a menção aos seus pais podia acabar causando em Kyungsoo. Apenas falou, inconsciente de que esse era _sim_ um assunto delicado para ele, apesar de não fraquejar na frente de ninguém. Tudo foi muito rápido; saiu de casa apoiado em suas mentiras mal contadas e seus progenitores encararam isso como um extremo desrespeito a todas as dificuldades que enfrentaram em sua criação. Para eles, o filho virara um adulto ingrato e cruel ao ponto de deixá-los sem notícias por anos… 

— Fui até o departamento do seu curso — continuou —, eu sei direitinho onde fica. Quando você foi embora e a mamãe foi te procurar, ela me levou junto até o campus da faculdade. Nesse dia, não conseguimos nenhuma informação sua. O secretário da coordenação disse que não podia confirmar se você estava matriculado na turma dos calouros e não achamos seu nome na lista de estudantes dos dormitórios.

 _Sua mãe foi procurá-lo_. É claro.

Kyungsoo quis vomitar. Seu estômago vazio revirou e ele suprimiu a ânsia. Era assim sempre que as verdades desmascaravam seus pretextos. Quem ele estava tentando enganar além de si mesmo? Com quem realmente estava se importando? Quem queria proteger?

— Então, quando realmente quis te achar, voltei ao campus. A senhorinha que trabalha no seu departamento agora é muito legal, sabia?! Foi só perguntar sobre os cursos à distância, falar que era irmã de um aluno e… _tchan-ran_! — Jisoo sacou o celular do bolso da calça e mostrou um post-it amarelo guardado dentro da capinha transparente. 

Ele franziu o cenho, indignado. Jisoo assertivamente interpretou o gesto como: _daí_ _ela te disse meu endereço, simples assim?_

— É, foi simples assim. Mas não se preocupe, ok? Não vou contar pra ninguém.

Ele aliviou as expressões. _Menos mal_.

— Até porque acho que, atualmente, ninguém quer saber do seu paradeiro, além de mim. 

“Pirralha da língua afiada!”, xingou-a, em seus pensamentos.

Kyungsoo não precisou fazer mais perguntas. Jisoo, conhecendo bem o jeito do irmão, foi soltando as informações à medida que elas vinham em sua cabeça, meio desorganizadas. Fez um bom resumo sobre seus quinze anos, sobre a festa de aniversário que ele perdeu e até sobre a recente briga que teve com Noora, sua melhor amiga. 

Passado o pico de adrenalina que foi encontrá-la tão de repente, Kyungsoo permitiu-se relaxar um pouco. Ficou escutando-a discursar por sabe-se lá quantos minutos. E foi assim que descobriu que a garota tinha mentido aos seus pais para poder sair de casa em pleno sábado à tarde. 

— Noora acha que eu não deveria ter vindo, mas me encobriu do mesmo jeito. — Jisoo comentou, logo dando início a mais uma leva de novidades. 

Ela agia como se toda aquela situação fosse normal. Como se fosse rotina sentar naquele sofá e esticar as pernas para cima da mesa de centro. Parecia sempre ter feito parte do ambiente, sentia-se à vontade. Talvez porque considerava estar perto de Kyungsoo a mesma coisa que estar em casa, porque lar significava-lhe ter seu irmão ao alcance dos seus olhos.

Ou talvez ela só fosse folgada mesmo. 

— Você está um lixo, Soo. — Ele tinha parado de ouvi-la por pouquíssimos segundos, então não entendeu como Jisoo chegou na pauta que dizia respeito a sua atual aparência. — Pensei que fosse um daqueles adultos que acorda, faz exercício e rega as plantas, tudo antes das sete da manhã. Mas, pelo visto... — Ela nem se deu o trabalho de continuar o insulto.

Kyungsoo desenhou uma reação na sua mente: primeiro, riria de como o estereótipo de rotina adulta que a garota citou condizia perfeitamente com o que fazia em dias normais, depois fingiria uma indignação e devolveria o deboche, talvez criticando algo genérico nela também. Ele gostaria de ter feito exatamente essas coisas, porém apenas balançou a cabeça em negação. 

— Estava dormindo quando eu cheguei? — perguntou.

Ele fez que _sim_.

— Ah, entendi. Então não comeu nada ainda? 

E foi como se a menção a comer tivesse feito o estômago de Kyungsoo finalmente acordar, soltando um audível ronco. Estava com fome e precisava de um banho, quem sabe depois disso um pouco de sua dignidade voltasse. 

— Por um acaso está de ressaca? Sabe, isso explicaria tudo.

Kyungsoo riu soprado e levantou. 

— Vai fazer o quê? Eu te ajudo! — A garota exclamou, acompanhando-lhe. Ele foi em direção à cozinha, tendo em vista preparar algo rápido para comerem.

Jisoo gostou da ideia e tagarelou durante todo o processo. Lembrava que seu irmão cozinhava coisas gostosas, apesar de nunca a ter deixado ajudar, então ficou ansiosa para o que seria servido. Viu-o temperar bifes de carne e abriu um sorriso enorme, assim como fez quando ele retirou um pacote de macarrão de batata doce do armário. Sentada na bancada de mármore — sem a permissão do dono da casa, é claro —, ela assistiu o _bulgogi japchae_ ficar pronto. 

Mas não foi só nisso que a garota reparou. 

Prestou atenção em como ele agia estando no seu próprio lugar. Entretido entre o fogão e a pia, e com ela quietinha, Kyungsoo parecia ter esquecido de ter visita e se comportava como Jisoo nunca tinha visto antes. Os ombros relaxados, os passos certeiros, o olhar distraído, as mãos ágeis aprontando tudo. Ele estava tranquilo, calmo. Não havia nenhum músculo rijo em nervosismo, nenhuma expressão em sua face. 

Ele estava muito... básico, despido de todas as emoções que sempre enxergava. E Jisoo comoveu-se com a cena. Queria que seu irmão conseguisse ficar daquele jeito na frente de seus pais. Queira que, ao invés das confusões que presenciou durante toda sua infância, suas lembranças fossem recheadas de cenas comuns como essas. 

— Cebola. — Kyungsoo virou e disse ao ouvir um fungar. Afastou o corpo da pia, revelando a tábua onde cortava os legumes.

Porém, o motivo do choro recente da garota estava longe de ser aquele.

Ao encarar a face inocente do mais velho, mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Ele sequer tinha percebido que tinha dito algo apenas por _dizer_ , Jisoo pontuou. Quantas vezes na vida tinha escutado a voz dele? Quantas vezes recebeu aquele olhar simples sobre si? Por que ele não estava parecendo o cara assustado de sempre? E por que diabos assistir tudo isso a fazia querer chorar alto? 

Em um impulso, ela desceu do balcão e correu para os braços alheios, agarrando-o com força. Foi só o tempo de Kyungsoo largar a faca até que sua cintura estivesse rodeada e que o rosto de sua irmãzinha molhasse sua camiseta. Ouviu-a soluçar e permaneceu imóvel no início do carinho. Nem soube ao certo se “carinho” era como deveria classificar aquilo. 

Seu coração palpitava tão forte que doía. Realmente doía. Ele sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca, a garganta seca e a vontade iminente de chorar também, mas manteve-se forte. 

— Eu odeio você! — Ela praguejou. Kyungsoo pegou-se desejando que isso fosse a mais pura verdade. Seria tão mais fácil se…

Ele envolveu-a como pôde, evitando encostar as mãos sujas em sua roupa. 

— Eu te amo... — A garota não demorou para se desmentir. 

E ele, não conseguindo se conter mais, soltou em um sussurro:

— Eu também.

Jisoo merecia ouvir isso do irmão e Kyungsoo merecia dizer, mesmo que apenas por uma vez. 

  
  


Após a cena dramática, que foi interrompida quando a adolescente ouviu o estômago dele roncar novamente, Kyungsoo voltou a cortar os legumes e a carne em tiras, agora com um pouco mais de pressa, e cozinhou o macarrão. Conforme foi avançando na receita, o aroma foi tomando conta do cômodo. Quando a comida finalmente ficou pronta, ele deixou a cozinha, pedindo para que a garota arrumasse a mesa de jantar com o prato principal e os acompanhamentos — sem ter a certeza de que ela não quebraria nada guardado nos diversos armários, porque sabia que Jisoo era desastrada. 

Avisou que tomaria um banho rápido, mas mentiu. Ao entrar no box, passou mais tempo do que o planejado, contagiado pela sensação boa da água quente passeando por seu corpo. Foi assim que conseguiu se livrar da recaída de tristeza que sua irmã acendeu em si; ficou embaixo do chuveiro se a água fosse ressignificar sua existência. Passou de um completo caos de preguiça, melancolia e tédio para um homem sério, compromissado e prestes a iniciar as primeiras atividades produtivas do dia. 

Ok, também não era para tanto. De qualquer forma, o banho lhe deu forças, funcionando como um pontapé inicial para que colocasse a cabeça no lugar. _Precisava_ permanecer firme. 

Enrolou a toalha preta ao redor da cintura e parou em frente ao espelho, ponderando sobre tirar ou não a barba mal desenhada que crescia em seu rosto, o bigode de poucos fios dando-o um charme engraçado. Decidiu que deixaria aquilo para outra hora, quando estivesse sozinho, pois, caso se cortasse, poderia andar pela casa com mini curativos sem ser julgado. 

Enquanto secava os cabelos, desejou mentalmente que Jisoo não estivesse mexendo em nada que não devia. Que não tivesse entrado em seu escritório, que não estivesse no seu quarto revirando as gavetas e que não estivesse “pegando emprestado” nenhum de seus materiais. Porém, assim que saiu do banheiro, percebeu que os deuses o tinham deixado à própria sorte. 

Algo muito pior do que perder algumas canetas aconteceu.

Kyungsoo ouviu a campainha tocar apenas uma vez e se assustou como se esse fosse o sinal do fim do mundo. Sua apreensão piorou quando ouviu o barulho da fechadura digital. 

Para quem Jisoo tinha aberto a porta?

Quis correr até a entrada imediatamente, _mas_ estava somente de toalha. Então, correu em direção ao _closet_ , deixando pegadas molhadas pelo chão e quase escorregando — isso porque ser desastrado era de família. Vestiu as primeiras peças de roupa que achou e saiu depressa. À essa altura, esperava qualquer coisa. O porteiro com mais cartas, Junmyeon com pautas urgentes. Esperava, inclusive, que Jisoo tivesse o colocado em uma emboscada e que estivesse prestes a reencontrar seus pais depois de tanto tempo. 

Só não esperava que seu atual problema fosse o tal Kim Jongin muito bem sentado no _seu_ sofá.

Kyungsoo quase deu um grito. Assustou-se tanto que seu corpo sentiu o baque, o coração à mil, quase desistindo de lidar com aquele dia. A garota, ao ver a reação do irmão, tratou de se explicar: 

— Ele disse ser seu vizinho — falou como se o outro não pudesse escutá-la. — E trouxe um bolo _enorme_!

“ _E?_ ” Kyungsoo, com um olhar, questionou-a.

— Convidei ele para jantar com a gente! — exclamou e deu um sorriso quadrado. Logo, Jisoo leu no desespero do irmão que tinha feito merda.

— Sua blusa está do avesso. — Jongin soltou, ao invés de um “boa noite”, por impulso. Sua intenção era quebrar o gelo, mas não funcionou. 

“Ah, isso é sério?" O dono do apartamento pensou.

— Eu pensei que ele era seu amigo — Jisoo sussurrou, cobrindo a boca com as costas da mão —, ele sabe até onde você mora — continuou, e o “novo vizinho” ouviu tudo, é claro. 

A mente de Kyungsoo deu branco por uns segundos e, quando reiniciou, processou somente uma coisa: o bolo, repousado na mesa de jantar ali ao lado, era realmente grande. Prendeu-se nesse detalhe e somente nesse detalhe, tentando achar uma forma rápida de lidar com a situação.

E agora?


	3. Chá ou café?

Kyungsoo deu seu pior sorriso nervoso, um engraçado crispar de lábios. Não conseguia encarar o tal Jongin, então abaixou o olhar e tudo que notou sobre era que vestia uma calça jeans azul rasgada nos joelhos e uma blusa vermelha sem estampa. Nenhuma observação relevante, nada que pudesse servir de informação para acrescentar na pasta “novo vizinho”, criada em seu cérebro menos de um dia atrás. 

Respirou fundo. Como de costume, pensou em várias possibilidades. Diria que _tudo bem, obrigado pelo bolo_. Pediria para que Jisoo acrescentasse mais um lugar à mesa. Também soltaria um _desculpe pela minha reação, não costumo receber ninguém aqui_. Planejava externar algo que mostrasse a Jongin que não havia nada de errado com seu gesto, era até... fofo. O real problema estava em si mesmo, Do concluiu. Era assim que se enxergava naquele momento; como passou a vida inteira se enxergando. Seu jeito deixava as outras pessoas constrangidas, e focar nisso o fazia esquecer que não havia nada de errado em priorizar seu bem-estar. 

Seus planos de nada adiantaram, porque não conseguiu colocá-los em prática. Portanto, os três ficaram entreolhando-se. Kyungsoo não soube o que deu a entender quando saiu da sala quase correndo, assim como chegou, voltando para seu quarto. Encarou-se no espelho de corpo todo que havia preso na parede, na lateral direita, e concluiu consigo mesmo: _estava ferrado_. 

Podia simplesmente expulsar Jongin? Sim, mas não parecia o certo a se fazer. Era sempre o próprio Do que fugia das situações constrangedoras, então julgava permanecer trancado no quarto ser sua melhor opção. 

Talvez tirando a blusa e a vestindo do _lado certo_ , quem sabe. 

“Ah, que saco”, praguejou mentalmente. 

Sentiu um calor repentino fazer parecer que o tecido da blusa era grosso demais. Mas era só vergonha. Estava _tão_ constrangido. Voltou para o banheiro e constatou o óbvio: suas bochechas estavam vermelhas como se tivesse passado o dia inteiro na praia. Ligou a torneira da pia e lavou o rosto, esperando que isso tornasse seu estado um pouco menos deprimente. Antes que pudesse fazer outra coisa, ouviu batidas na porta do quarto. 

Ele enxugou o rosto rapidamente e foi até lá, sabendo muito bem de quem tratava-se.

— Abre aqui. — Era a voz de Jisoo, mudada para um tom de _eu sei que fiz merda_. Ele abriu, pensando que adoraria conseguir repreendê-la.

— Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa — pediu Jisoo. Tinha as mãos erguidas em rendição e o famoso bico nos lábios. Foi entrando em passos curtinhos e, quando a porta atrás de si foi fechada, prosseguiu: — Eu pensei que vocês eram amigos, _oppa_. Ele chegou todo simpático e tomou um susto quando me viu, pensando que tinha errado de apartamento. Daí perguntou se “Do Kyungsoo está?” — A garota fez as aspas com os dedos. — Então, o convidei para entrar. 

Kyungsoo passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou. Um perfeito mal entendido e a culpa não era completamente dela. Aliás, naquele ponto achava que aquela não era o tipo de situação na qual buscava-se um culpado. Se acontecesse com qualquer outra pessoa, o drama seria extremamente menor. Talvez inexistente. 

— Qual é, Soo?! Quantas pessoas sabem seu endereço? Isso deve ser quase um segredo de Estado… Então, eu achei que... você tinha conseguido fazer um amigo sequer. 

Jisoo mensurou mal as palavras e acabou ferindo os sentimentos do irmão sem querer. Ela era assim: às vezes sensível demais, capaz de ler as pessoas, atenciosa, e outras vezes esquecia-se do poder do que dizia sem pensar direito. Uma adolescente inconstante, descobrindo o que de fato amadurecer significava. 

Ele a corrigiu em silêncio: tinha _uma_ amiga.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou, sabendo que não fazia sentido. A resposta estava logo à sua frente. — Sua blusa realmente está do avesso. — A tentativa de mudança de assunto fez seu irmão encarar-lhe. 

Kyungsoo bufou e acenou para que ela virasse de costas. Assim que ela o fez, arrumou a peça de roupa. Nos poucos segundos em que fechou os olhos para passar novamente a gola da blusa por seu pescoço, pegou-se lembrando de como a voz do tal Jongin soara ao dizer a mesma coisa que Jisoo. _Sua blusa está do avesso…_ e feições amigáveis, o sorriso largo que reconhecia ser idêntico ao da noite anterior. Por que se sentia diferente em relação a ele? Que tipo de vergonha extrema era aquela? 

Bem, não teve tempo de buscar uma resposta. 

— Pronto?

Jisoo também herdou a impaciência.

— Uhum — murmurou Do.

Ela virou e afirmou:

— Nós vamos jantar agora. — Colocou os cabelos atrás das orelhas e juntou as mãos. — Eu não vou sair do seu lado. 

Kyungsoo não soube o motivo, mas sentiu firmeza nas palavras da garota e decidiu que confiaria naquela _promessinha_. Repetiu para si mesmo que conseguiria, que já tinha passado por situações muito mais difíceis que um simples jantar. Seria moleza? Não. Seria o fim do mundo? Não, né?! Mesmo que não estivesse muito confiante, aceitou a proposta. Se as coisas ficassem difíceis de novo, ele sempre teria a possibilidade de trancar-se no quarto, afinal. 

Logo, os dois retornaram para a sala de estar, encontrando o novo vizinho ainda sentado no sofá. Inquieto, o Kim balançava a perna e, ao avistá-los, levantou-se meio sem graça.

— Vocês voltaram — disse Jongin. — E-Eu acho melhor ir…

— Não, vamos jantar! — Jisoo interrompeu-o. — Meu irmão cozinha muito bem, vai se arrepender se não provar o _bulgogi japchae_ dele.

O Kim olhou para o dono do apartamento, como se esperasse um sinal de confirmação de que estava tudo bem ele ficar. Do assentiu minimamente. 

Quando comprou uma mesa de quatro lugares para mobiliar o apartamento, apenas pensou que seria bom ter mais espaço para caso quisesse mudar de ares e trabalhar em algum lugar da casa que não fosse seu escritório. Ali tinha espaço o suficiente para seu notebook e os diversos papéis que carregava de um canto para outro. As outras cadeiras serviam muito quando queria esticar as pernas. Porém, ele nunca tinha considerado que aquela mesa o possibilitava ter convidados para o jantar. Era muito estranho; Jisoo ao seu lado e Jongin à sua frente, os dois conversando naturalmente enquanto elogiavam sua comida. 

— Esse é um prato muito comum — comentou o Kim. — Mas está tão delicioso! Qual seu segredo? — perguntou e deu mais um sorriso _daqueles_. 

Kyungsoo pensou que o sorriso fácil fosse resultado de uma simpatia proposital, ou talvez ele fizesse sem querer, uma mania que repetia sem perceber os efeitos capazes de causar. Não importa. Havia algo no ato que fazia Do querer observá-lo mais vezes. Quem sabe fosse por causa de como seus olhos sorriam também... 

— Eu falei! — Jisoo exclamou. 

— Muito obrigado pela refeição. — O novo vizinho agradeceu. 

A comida estava realmente uma delícia, embora Kyungsoo não fosse o tipo de pessoa que reconhece os próprios bem-feitos. Ele apertou os dedos dos pés com força, reunindo coragem para dizer: 

— De n-nada. — A voz saiu mais alta do que calculou e do que pensou ser possível. Caso precisasse comparar às suas outras tentativas de interação, com certeza essa seria uma das menos desastrosas. O motivo? Kyungsoo não sabia. Mas, ainda sim, foi capaz de perceber que não se sentia tão nervoso quanto antes. Suas mãos não estavam lá tão geladas, sua respiração seguia normal e ainda tinha apetite. Como isso era possível? Essa era uma situação estranha, que o trouxe uma sensação nova. Nunca tinha “se acostumado” tão rápido com ninguém. 

Sem querer pensar demais sobre isso, o cozinheiro mais aclamado daqueles metros quadrados passou a prestar atenção no diálogo que sua irmã levava com o Kim, somente assim conseguindo enriquecer sua pasta _novo vizinho_. Em um tempo recorde, Jisoo fez uma dezena de perguntas. “ _Ela seria uma ótima entrevistadora_ ”, Kyungsoo concluiu. E foi graças a essa habilidade da garota que ele descobriu que Jongin também tinha vinte e quatro anos, já tinha servido ao exército, cursava o terceiro semestre de Direito e que seus pais moravam no exterior. 

Ok, muitos fatos que esperava lembrar posteriormente. 

— Acho que já falei muito sobre mim… — concluiu o Kim.

“ _Droga!_ ”, Kyungsoo praguejou. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir. 

— Que tal me contar um pouco sobre você? — A pergunta foi direcionada não para Jisoo, mas para o dono do apartamento.

A garota alternou o olhar entre eles, já sabendo que seu irmão não reagiria muito bem, então tomou a fala:

— _Hum_ … — deu uma pausa, como se pensasse direito sobre o que contar — meu irmão está quase terminando a faculdade de Design Gráfico e trabalha em uma editora super famosa, mora sozinho há um bom tempo e, sei lá, ele é um pouco tímido…?

Kyungsoo a cutucou por debaixo da mesa, repreendendo-a por constrangê-lo. Ela se desculpou em silêncio, dando de ombros como se afirmasse que deu seu melhor. Enquanto isso, a feição de Jongin deixava nítida que a única questão em sua mente era o motivo de Jisoo responder à pergunta no lugar de Kyungsoo. 

— Ela é exagerada. — Do soltou sem nem perceber. A frase era mais um de seus pensamentos solitários que nunca eram externados. Mas foi diferente dessa vez. Simplesmente pensou e as palavras saíram de sua boca, como se seus neurônios tivessem aprendido magicamente o rumo de sua língua. 

Sua irmã quase deu um grito em comemoração. Céus, como ela amou o que ele disse! Mesmo que fosse um insulto a si, a garota desejou ouvir aquilo outras mil vezes. E Jongin, novamente, ficou sem entender nada. Estar sentado em frente aqueles dois fez sua simpatia começar a parecer forçada — não de propósito, é claro, mas porque estava difícil evitar trocar as expressões amigáveis por algo que desse a entender que ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que acontecia. 

— Não fale assim de mim! — Jisoo forçou uma indignação. Se estivessem sozinhos, trocaria a frase por um _diz de novo, Soo._ — Como eu ia dizendo, Kyungsoo é… — Dessa vez o que lhe interrompeu não foram cutucadas, mas sim um vibrar. — Só um instante.

Ela tirou o celular do bolso traseiro do jeans e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao olhar para a tela.

— Noora? O que foi?

Kyungsoo soube que tinha acontecido alguma coisa somente pela postura que sua irmã assumiu. Ela levantou e continuou a conversa um pouco afastada dos dois. Quando encerrou a ligação, voltou cabisbaixa. 

— Mamãe está me procurando, ela descobriu que não estou na casa da Noora — anunciou. 

Querendo ou não, já fazia horas que a garota havia brotado no apartamento do irmão, então não era de estranhar que seus pais estivessem preocupados. Ela era só uma adolescente, que mentiu ao sair dizendo que estaria a duas quadras de casa. 

— Preciso ir. — Fez bico. À essa altura, os lábios já não tinham mais a cor avermelhada artificial do batom, mas um tom de rosa natural. — Pode me chamar um táxi, _oppa_? 

Kyungsoo assentiu e levantou para catar seu próprio celular. Quando o achou, retornou para o mesmo lugar a tempo de ouvir a garota reclamar:

— _Aish_ , eu nem provei do bolo. 

— Por que não leva um pedaço? — Jongin sugeriu. 

Jisoo seguiu a sugestão. Quando seu irmão recebeu a notificação avisando que o táxi já estava lá embaixo, carregava um embrulho em mãos, um pote com pedaços generosos do tal bolo. O novo vizinho ficou feliz e desejou que estivesse tão gostoso quanto parecia, revelando que tinha sido a primeira receita que cozinhou em seu próprio fogão. 

— Até a próxima, Jongin _oppa_ — falou e fez uma reverência desengonçada, os cabelos longos bagunçando-se.

A despedida da garota fez Do franzir o cenho. Haveria uma próxima? Eles três ali de novo? 

— Até! — O Kim disse e inclinou a cabeça. — Depois mande uma mensagem para seu irmão sobre o que achou dos meus dotes culinários. — Ambos riram. Kyungsoo quis rir também, mas conteve-se. 

Todos foram em direção à porta, onde a garota colocou os tênis e vestiu o casaco preto. Quando Do fez menção de calçar os chinelos, ela protestou: 

— O que está fazendo? 

Ele a respondeu com um olhar de “ _não é, óbvio?_ ”. Pretendia deixá-la na entrada do condomínio, encarar profundamente o taxista em uma ameaça silenciosa e só então abrir a porta do veículo para sua irmãzinha. 

— Aonde você está indo? Não pode deixar uma visita sozinha. — Jisoo apontou para Jongin, que prontamente rebateu.

— Não tem problema nenhum! 

Os irmãos desceram pelo elevador, por insistência da adolescente. Kyungsoo seguiu seu plano de analisar meticulosamente a situação, a ponto de sentir o aroma amadeirado que o veículo exalava quando botou a cabeça para dentro da janela de vidro. 

— Boa noite. — O taxista soltou, sorrindo simpático. 

— Já vou, se eu não chegar em uns quinze minutos é capaz da mamãe chamar a polícia.

Jisoo brincou, para descontar a tensão do momento, e se enganou imensamente ao achar que conseguiria sair dali após essas simples palavras. Ela vacilou ao entrar no veículo, não queria se separar do irmão sem saber quando o veria novamente. 

Ele não sumiria outra vez, sumiria?

— Eu volto, e é melhor eu te encontrar no mesmo canto, ok? — Não soou como uma intimação ou ordem, estava mais para um pedido sincero. Ela estava o implorando disfarçadamente para que ele continuasse em sua vida. 

Kyungsoo assentiu. Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha para segurar a vontade de chorar repentina e murmurou:

— Tudo bem.

A adolescente não foi capaz de esconder sua emoção. A ponta de seu nariz avermelhou e ela fungou. Do canto de seus olhos, escorreram lágrimas finas, que ela fez questão de enxugar na camisa do irmão. O abraço durou pouquíssimos segundos, encerrando quando a garota sentiu o celular vibrar. Era Noora de novo.

— Se cuida, bobão.

“Eu que deveria te dizer isso”, Kyungsoo respondeu mentalmente. 

— Você também… — Foi o que falou, por fim.

Logo, a garota foi embora, esgueirando-se no banco de trás do carro. Ele pegou o celular e digitou coisas que não conseguiu dizê-la: 

“ _Ponha o cinto de segurança e me avise assim que chegar em casa._

 _Qualquer coisa, me ligue._ ”

Kyungsoo subiu os primeiros lances de escada pensando em Jisoo e os últimos pensando que tinha deixado o novo vizinho sozinho em seu apartamento _repleto de coisas da editora_. Isso turbinou suas passadas, ao ponto de gotículas de suor escorrerem de sua testa quando chegou à sala de estar do apartamento. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e encontrou Jongin… devorando o restante do jantar? 

Suspirou aliviado pela índole do sujeito. 

— É melhor voltar a comer logo, já está esfriando — avisou Jongin.

Ok, isso era muito estranho. Morava sozinho há quatro anos e ver alguém à sua mesa de jantar o chamando era esquisito, além de diferente — isso porque, àquela altura, não lhe proporcionava algo ruim, mas um nervosismo _bom_. A sensação de viver algo inusitado era boa, despertava-lhe curiosidade. Veja bem, era Kyungsoo quem escrevia o roteiro de sua própria vida todos os dias e raramente algo fugia do controle. Aquela situação repentina não chegava nem perto das circunstâncias que mais assustavam-o.

No momento, tinha que lidar com uma porção de _bulgogui japchae_ , um bolo e com Jongin. Três variáveis, duas simples e uma potencialmente dificultosa. E se matemática básica desse conta? E se o enunciado fosse complicado, mas a resolução da questão nem fosse tão difícil assim?

Kyungsoo não soube o porquê, contudo apegou-se a essas ideias. Voltou a ocupar a cadeira à frente do Kim e colocou mais do prato principal em sua tigela, completando com _kimchi_ e brotos de feijão, um de seus acompanhamentos preferidos. Comia em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa, concentrado na refeição. Até que percebeu o olhar alheio sobre si e parou de mastigar. Retribuiu a encarada de Jongin com um olhar confuso. Havia algo de errado?

O Kim, entendendo a expressão do menor, limpou a garganta e perguntou:

— Por que… é um problema Jisoo vir até aqui?

“Pergunta difícil.”

O menor gostaria de dizer que tinha _problemas familiares_. Que era uma _história longa e cansativa_ e que _não fazia sentido algum contá-la para um semi estranho_. Porém, substituiu as palavras por um sorriso sem graça, um capaz de transparecer seu desconforto. 

— Certo! — O outro exclamou, coçando a nuca sem jeito. — Mudando de assunto… Você realmente trabalha para uma editora?

Kyungsoo fez que sim.

— _Ah_ , que legal. O que exatamente você faz?

— Sou Diretor de Arte. — A mentira saiu rápido. Ele acabou roubando para si o cargo que mais admirava. 

— Muito legal, de verdade. 

O dono do apartamento sabia que o novo vizinho estava tentando puxar assunto, mas falar de si mesmo complicaria muito o rumo da conversa, então perguntou:

— Por que escolheu Direito? 

“E por que as palavras estão saindo tão fácil da sua boca, Kyungsoo?!”, indagou sua consciência.

Jongin suspirou, fazendo o assunto parecer delicado. 

— Se eu disser que foi por causa dos meus pais vou parecer estúpido? — Kyungsoo negou. — Bem… Foi por causa dos meus pais. — Riu soprado e manteve o sorriso por alguns segundos. Não aquele sorriso que Do estava quase classificando com _bonito_. Um sorriso triste, revelando que o Kim também tinha histórias longas e cansativas para contar. — No começo, eu odiava a ideia, mas fui me acostumando com o tempo. 

“Quase tudo na vida é questão de costume, não é? Isso não significa que se acostumar seja algo bom. Às vezes, é só uma maneira de encarar as coisas.” Do refletiu sozinho. 

— E o que gosta de fazer? 

— De assustar as pessoas aparecendo em suas casas com um bolo. 

A resposta bem-humorada quebrou o clima tristonho. Eles riram fraco e voltaram a comer em silêncio. Quando os talheres metálicos bateram no fundo da cerâmica branca, suspiraram quase em uníssono. Estavam definitivamente cheios, porém não ao ponto de ignorar a sobremesa. Kyungsoo se levantou para deixar a louça suja na pia e Jongin o ajudou, carregando nas mãos o que o outro não conseguiu. 

— Chá ou café? — O vizinho não entendeu a pergunta de primeira, então Do explicou: — Para acompanhar o bolo. 

— Café. — Jongin respondeu. 

Assim que ouviu a resposta, passou a preparar a bebida. No processo, foi capaz de perceber que ser assistido pelo Kim dava uma sensação diferente de ter os olhos de Jisoo filmando-o. Não saber quase nada da pessoa que o observava passear entre seus móveis era… Bem, Kyungsoo não soube identificar como era, de fato. Porém, o clima denso era óbvio; a proximidade um pouco brusca que o compartimento pequeno o proporcionava uma ânsia esquisita, um revirar em seu estômago, que tinha certeza absoluta que se repetia no corpo alheio. 

— Gosto da decoração daqui. — Quando Jongin anunciou, Do teve certeza que seus assuntos tinham se esgotado. Seu apartamento inteiro não passava de uma mistura brega de branco e bege, embora tivesse se esforçado para fazê-lo aparentar bem. — Principalmente dos seus enfeites de geladeira. 

Kyungsoo virou de supetão, já com uma xícara de café em mãos. Ele não podia, de forma alguma, ler as coisas escritas nos lembretes pendurados ali. A maioria dos post-its referia-se à sua vida como Dyo, se não todos. 

— Isso não é nada — murmurou e foi para a frente do eletrodoméstico. 

— O quê?! — indagou, dando uma risada divertida. — Eu juro que vi algo como “não sei quem beija não sei o quê”. Do que se trata?

Eram os rascunhos do seu novo _webtoon_. Kyungsoo tinha ideias nos momentos mais inconvenientes do seu dia e o bilhete o qual Jongin estava se referindo fora fixado ali em uma madrugada aleatória. Caso o Kim olhasse bem, encontraria dezenas desses espalhados pelo apartamento.

— Não é nada. — Do reafirmou, assustado ao ver o Kim aproximar-se. 

— Ah, qual é, deixa eu ver. Juro que não conto pra ninguém — prometeu e gesticulou um _x_ em frente à sua boca. Esticou-se de diversas maneiras, tentando avistar o bilhete que o outro escondia com as costas. 

— Não é nada — repetiu. 

Jongin aproximou-se mais, a ponto da única coisa que os separava ser a xícara de café. 

— Não vai me deixar ver? Mesmo? 

Foi quando o desastre aconteceu.

Os dois ouviram o barulho do vidro estraçalhando no chão e Kyungsoo observou sua mão trêmula. Jongin suprimiu um grito e fez uma careta de dor, mordendo os lábios com força. Imediatamente, segurou a blusa pela barra e descolou o tecido de seu abdômen, esperando que isso aliviasse um pouco o ardor. 

— Merda! — Do exclamou alto. — Está doendo muito? — O Kim negou, mas sua expressão dizia a verdade. — Me desculpa, sério! Eu sou muito desastrado e…

— Não tem problema, não foi de propósito. — O novo vizinho o confortou. 

— É melhor você ir se lavar e… tirar essa blusa. — Os dois se entreolharam e Kyungsoo sentiu a necessidade de explicar: — Digo, vou pegar uma blusa limpa para você. Pode ir se lavar no banheiro. 

— Onde?

— Primeira porta à direita, no corredor.

O tempo que Kyungsoo levou para pegar a maior blusa do seu guarda-roupa serviu para colocar um pouco de racionalidade nos seus pensamentos. Nada, literalmente nada, que viveu nas últimas horas condizia com a vida que levava desde os oito anos de idade. Como podia ter trocado mais palavras com Jongin do que trocou com Junmyeon durante _anos_? Por que era tão fácil dizer as coisas para ele? E não só coisas bobas, mas coisas aleatórias como “tire a blusa”. Fora isso, as risadas… aquela sensação de conforto crescente. 

Como sua reação passou de se trancar no quarto para _café ou chá_? 

Kyungsoo entrou em desespero. Se aquilo fosse um sonho, ele queria acordar. Se fosse o início de um pesadelo, também. Se fosse uma visão, queria que o futuro não se concretizasse, porque não gostava de não entender a si próprio. Sempre se achou tão esperto, tão conhecedor de seus limites, então por que suas razões se bagunçaram tão rápido? Por que não reconhecia suas reações? 

Muitas perguntas. Céus, muitas perguntas. Se existia alguém prestes a enlouquecer, este era Do; sua mais nova versão, estagnada na porta do banheiro do corredor, sem a mínima coragem de bater na porta. 

Mas ele bateu. Uma única vez. 

Jongin abriu e botou somente metade do corpo para fora. O abdômen descoberto e um pouco avermelhado, os cabelos bagunçados desde quando tirou a peça de roupa, provavelmente. 

— Machucou? — A voz de Kyungsoo saiu baixa.

— Só está ardendo um pouco — respondeu, esticando o braço para pegar a blusa que o menor havia trago. — Obrigado. 

— Não… e-eu, ah… — Parecia que ter notado que o diálogo entre eles dois fluía bem tinha feito com que as barreiras de Do voltassem para o lugar, agora mais firmes ainda. — Me desculpa. 

— Está tudo bem — garantiu Jongin. 

Não estava. 

Não demorou muito para o novo vizinho ir embora, provavelmente sem entender o motivo de Kyungsoo ter mudado tão rápido consigo. E o dono da blusa limpa que ele vestia não conseguiu evitar ficar se sentindo culpado diante da situação. Ver Jongin sem jeito e desconcertado não era justo. Porém, mudar isso não estava ao seu alcance. Ainda mais quando nem o próprio Do entendia o que estava acontecendo. 

Naquele restante de noite, Kyungsoo estabeleceu pequenas metas para não enlouquecer: 1) lavaria a louça, porque essa era a atividade caseira que mais o acalmava, 2) arrumaria as novas cartas de fãs no canto em seu escritório reservado para isso e 3) desenharia até que seus olhos ardessem. Cumpriu perfeitamente as duas primeiras metas, falhando somente ao tentar se concentrar para desenhar os esboços do capítulo do novo _webtoon_. Sua mente estava em todo lugar, menos no roteiro que tinha rascunhado. 

Estava quase surtando sozinho quando resolveu fazer a atividade que considerava a mais entediante, a mesma que adiava sempre que podia, guardando para quando não tivesse paciência para mais nada, assim como agora. Precisava passar o tempo e cansar sua mente — que trabalhava a mil paranoias por minuto. Então, sentou na cadeira acolchoada de seu escritório, ligou o computador e abriu seu e-mail sem relutância. Planejava ler as dezenas de mensagens na caixa de entrada, acumuladas por puro entretenimento. Quem sabe, lesse até as promoções e os spam. Toparia qualquer coisa que fizesse suas pálpebras fraquejarem e sua consciência silenciar um pouco. 

Começou com os e-mails relacionados à editora. Todos os informes condiziam com os que Junmyeon fizera questão de frisar na reunião do dia anterior. Haviam também os que diziam respeito às novas publicações nas plataformas que acompanhava, lembrando-o que suas histórias preferidas tinham sido atualizadas. Fora esses, bobagens, bobagens e mais bobagens — como classificou os 23 e-mails restantes. 

Isso antes de bater os olhos naquele de remetente conhecido. 

_“Caro Kyungsoo,_

_Eu não sei porque insisto em querer te escrever de um jeitinho formal, sabe? Isso talvez combine com o que nós somos agora ou com o que eu sou — porque já faz um tempo que não sei quem é você —, mas não combina com o nosso passado. Então, hoje vou fazer um pouco diferente._

_Queria te explicar detalhe por detalhe sobre como vai minha vida, como sempre faço. Contar da faculdade, que fiz minha primeira viagem internacional e que me perdi em Londres. Contar como foi tingir os cabelos de ruivo e, depois de constatar o desastre, de como foi voltar para o preto tradicional. Queria te mostrar o primeiro quadro que pintei. É uma paisagem simples e provavelmente existem muitos parecidos, senão iguais, ao redor do mundo. Mas, no meu mundinho, ele é único._

_Queria que ele fizesse parte do seu mundo também. Aliás, quando exatamente nossos mundos se separaram? Eu posso tentar te pintar algo, se isso for trazer você de volta para perto de mim. Quero poder dar tapinhas nos seus ombros quando perceber que você está me ignorando. Não posso fazer isso por aqui. Escrevo confiando que você lerá tudo com atenção, mas não há garantia. Nem reviradas de olho, nem bocejos. Nada. Nenhum sinal que me faça perceber que você está aí, do outro lado da tela, talvez se sentindo como eu…_

_Eu não sei ao certo se esse sentimento é solidão. Há pessoas ao meu redor. Agora mesmo, Jongdae está na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã. Ainda assim, falta algo em minha vida. Falta desde que te vi da última vez. Seu infeliz, por que fez parecer que tudo mudaria quando pretendia sumir?_

_Sinto sua falta, idiota. Essa droga de sentimento é saudade. Sou muito emocionada ou isso é real para você também?_

_Acho que te odeio. De verdade. Acho que você me deve umas e que deveria ao menos se dar o trabalho de digitar qualquer coisa de volta. Qual é, Kyungsoo?! Custa tanto assim?_

_Ok! Eu sei, eu sei! Talvez eu entenda seus motivos. Ou tento entendê-los, apesar de você nunca ter conseguido explicá-los para mim. É que fingir saber seus porquês me faz mais imersa nas minhas certezas. Faz esse assunto sumir da minha mente por uns momentos._

_Com certeza, eu queria você por perto. Mas eu me contento em vir aqui quando preciso extravasar._

_Quem eu quero enganar?_

_Droga, Kyungsoo..._

_Você pode me levar até o altar?_

_É isso mesmo que você leu. Não precisa checar, acredite em seu cérebro._

_Acho que se você estiver esse tempo todo procurando o momento certo para me responder, chegou a hora. Eu meio que estou prestes a me casar com Jongdae. E te permito rir agora. Mas assuma que não esperava tanto assim de um namorinho adolescente. Assuma que foi pego de surpresa._

_Bem, até eu fui._

_O fato é que você deveria deixar de ser idiota e me ajudar a escolher um vestido de noiva. Estilo sereia ou princesa, Soo? Qual o comprimento do véu devo usar? Quais flores para o buquê? E por que diabos eu quero saber a sua resposta para essas perguntas?_

_Ah, por favor, digite aí que comprará um terno que combine com a decoração da cerimônia. Que usará uma gravata borboleta e sorrirá em todas as fotos. Confirme isso! Que será meu padrinho! Não faz sentido ser outra pessoa senão você. Digite que me levará para o altar como meu pai faria, que beijará a minha testa antes de entregar minha mão a Jongdae._

_É no seu braço que eu quero segurar, Kyungsoo._

_É o objetivo deste email: apareça!_

_Desculpa._

_Pode me perdoar pelo surto acima? Eu agradeço._

_Eu escrevi isso como se estivesse preenchendo uma página em branco de um diário super secreto. Mais para mim do que para você..._

_Na esperança de, desta vez, não sentir falta de uma resposta._

_De Park Hari,_

_sua melhor e única amiga.”_

Kyungsoo demorou a terminar de ler tudo. Lágrimas insistentes se formaram em seus olhos, embaçando sua visão. 

_Maldita hora que abriu a caixa de entrada_ , pensou, sem conseguir reagir de outra forma. O e-mail datava de dez dias atrás, o que fez seu coração pesar ainda mais. Hari realmente estava bem sem uma resposta sua? Já fazia cinco anos desde que se viram pela última vez. No presente, Do sentia-se extremamente arrependido de ter tomado a iniciativa deles manterem contato. 

Se não fosse aquela visão… Se não fosse seu prazo de validade… escreveria: 

_“Cara Hari,_

_Sempre quis te ver vestida de noiva, Willy Wonka. Esse é mais um dos seus sonhos se tornando realidade, não é? Saber disso aquece meu coração. Um modelo tipo sereia ficará melhor em você, com um véu de tamanho médio e mangas rendadas. Sobre o resto, eu prometo ler em alguma revista própria para padrinhos, então poderei opinar bem melhor._

_Desde que você se comprometa com as despesas, eu sou capaz de usar uma gravata borboleta azul marinho — porque sei que é essa a cor que escolherá para os detalhes do salão. E, sim, sou capaz de enfrentar a multidão de parentes seus e de Jongdae, que com certeza se perguntarão quem é o homem que está lhe levando até o altar. Você merece segurar minha mão, mesmo que elas estejam suadas pelo meu nervosismo. Merece meus sorrisos mais sinceros nas fotos. Merece um beijo longo na testa._

_Eu topo, ok? Essa pode ser nossa melhor lembrança. A que ficará à mostra na estante da sua sala de estar quando eu… partir. Então, vamos fazer desse o melhor dia da sua vida._

_Nos vemos logo._

_Do Kyungsoo.”_

Ele pensou nessas palavras; em cada vírgula, em cada espaço. Pensou na ordem das frases e no que elas poderiam causar em sua melhor amiga. Mas nenhum de seus dedos moveu-se sobre o teclado. Não a responderia. Essa era sua única certeza. Não naquele momento, na madrugada após um dia… ruim? Não podia agir por impulso novamente e correr o risco de não poder cumprir com sua palavra. 

Kyungsoo, então, desfez-se em um choro nada contido. A dor transbordando sem que ele sequer percebesse que estava tão cheio. 


	4. Efeito Jongin

☁

_Quase duas semanas depois_

Kyungsoo tentou distrair-se de todas as formas. Seguiu sua rotina: entupiu-se de trabalho, depois fez yoga para aliviar o estresse e as dores no corpo e, nas horas em que não criou paciência para desenhar, organizou sua estante de livros e regou as plantas. Mas, ao fim do dia, duas pessoas ainda acampavam confortavelmente em sua mente, como se estivessem na fila de um show muito esperado. 

Hari era uma delas, óbvio. Ele não tirava seu último e-mail da cabeça. Releu mais vezes do que se orgulharia de dizer, ao ponto de decorar algumas frases e de esquematizar alguns acontecimentos. Daria tudo para ver a reação da Park ao se olhar no espelho e odiar o ruivo dos cabelos. E, depois, para vê-la sorridente ao voltar para o preto que sempre achou monótono. Esse tipo de decisão — de _arrependimento_ , mais especificamente — recordava-o de memórias antigas. Quantas vezes ela cortou a franja curta demais? Quantas vezes desfiou os fios errados e acabou com um malfeito acima das sobrancelhas? 

Kyungsoo riu sozinho ao divagar sobre isso. Depois ficou em transe, absorto em suas próprias ideias. _Hari será uma noiva linda_. Ele tinha absoluta certeza. _Jongdae é um homem de sorte_. Concluía sempre. O fato de saber que alguém amava e cuidava dela quase o isentava da culpa de estar ausente. Ainda assim, pensar nesse casamento estava quase adoecendo-o. Queria fazer parte desse momento, de verdade. Cada partezinha de si queria, do cérebro ao coração, juntos em uma súplica. Mas por que não conseguia? Por que a ideia de a ver outra vez era como um soco no estômago? Céus, como isso era possível? Tinha gastado seu botãozinho da sorte com o novo vizinho? 

Inclusive, Kim Jongin era a segunda pessoa. Ele ocupava seus pensamentos como se tivesse conquistado um lugar fixo. Como se Do tivesse favoritado sua pasta sem querer. O cara estava ali, no acesso rápido, pronto para gerar mil e uma divagações sem propósito algum. 

Em prol daquele fim de jantar constrangedor, Kyungsoo estava sendo mais do que cuidadoso. Evitava qualquer mínima ocasião que pudesse juntá-lo novamente no mesmo ambiente que Jongin. Não saía mais pela portaria de jeito nenhum, mesmo quando precisava ir à loja de conveniência da esquina, usava a saída do estacionamento. 

Uma vergonha contínua emanava de si, manchando todas suas ações. Lembrar de Jongin abrindo a porta de seu banheiro e revelando o peitoral descoberto mexia consigo, tirava alguma pecinha do seu juízo do lugar. Talvez fosse porque a pele alheia estivesse avermelhada por causa do café quente. Seria culpa e nada mais? Não. E também não chegava nada perto de algo que ele já sentiu antes. Talvez fosse só vergonha; uma das bravas, capazes de corar suas bochechas em tempo recorde. 

Kyungsoo ficou inquieto. O sentimento desconhecido se fazendo presente em suas manhãs, quando olhava para sua xícara e lembrava do desastre, e nas madrugadas, ao fechar os olhos e reviver o momento com uma tremenda riqueza de detalhes. 

Tão cético como alguém que tem visões consegue ser, Kyungsoo resolveu parar de bloquear os pensamentos para verificar se havia alguma conclusão lógica para aquilo tudo. Passou tardes inteiras montando explicações, das mais esquisitas às mais racionais. E, ainda que se achasse um tremendo idiota analisando a situação, fez isso cuidadosamente. Parou longos minutos depois. Não, nada fazia o mínimo sentido. Teve medo. Seja lá o que tivesse o levado a agir diferente com Jongin, não compreendia. Por isso, decidiu que manteria distância. 

O que seria bem mais fácil se ele não tivesse uma _certa blusa_ de uma _certa pessoa_ pendurada no seu varal há dias. A mancha de café saiu, pelo menos. Mas Kyungsoo não tinha um pingo de coragem de devolver a peça de roupa. A blusa vermelha lisa permanecia ali estendida, funcionando como um lembrete. 

Quando o veria de novo?

  
  


O fim do mês estava próximo. Kyungsoo tinha pouco mais de dez dias para entregar os últimos capítulos do seu novo _webtoon_ para Junmyeon, que encaminharia para os devidos setores da editora. Faltavam muitos detalhes finais, muitas cenas necessárias e planejadas desde os primeiros rascunhos do roteiro. Dyo passou a ser tomado pela adrenalina de não conseguir entregar no prazo. Seria a primeira vez que atrasaria um projeto e, embora soubesse que para os outros estaria tudo bem, um pequeno desespero o fez reduzir as horas de sono. 

À essa altura, ele já tinha dominado a arte de deixar seus pensamentos e aflições novas em segundo plano, focando primeiramente em resolver a vida de seus personagens. Julgava que seus dias voltaram ao normal; a rotina se encarregando de fazê-lo funcionar com a máxima eficiência. 

Aquela manhã foi como as outras. Obedeceu ao despertador e levantou às sete e meia, depois de uma noite de sono mediana. Antes das oito já estava banhado e tomando o café da manhã, pronto para se enfiar no escritório com uma bandeja de pedaços de melancia à tiracolo. Logo, seguiu seu passo a passo: leu os novos e-mails, recusou-se a respondê-los, abriu a última cena que havia desenhado e mudou grande parte dos detalhes, para só então continuar de onde parou. 

Trabalhou com afinco até sentir seu estômago vazio, porque toda sua criatividade se esvaía ao mínimo sinal de fome, e seu esforço resultou em quase dez páginas _“ok”_ — assim denominava as partes que fazia e sabia que não teria vontade de mudar. Em certas histórias, Kyungsoo chegava a jogar no lixo mais da metade do que fazia. Mas isso não se aplicava à nova obra. Quase tudo ali já fora repensado o suficiente, a ponto de seus primeiros desenhos sequer poderem ser chamados de rascunhos. Aquelas cenas estavam traçadas e coloridas em sua mente há tempos. 

Tirou os óculos e encostou-se na poltrona, sentindo-se abraçado pelo couro macio. Estava satisfeito ao ponto de pensar que merecia uma recompensa. Uma discussão iniciou-se em sua consciência: “Eu já bati minha meta de hoje, posso parar e passar a tarde descansando” versus “Dobrarei a meta, se eu acabar o projeto mais cedo, terei dias para descansar, ao invés de poucas horas” _._

É claro que o lado do prazer momentâneo venceu, embora isso ferisse um pouco o ego de Kyungsoo, que com certeza se declararia alguém contra o _por que fazer hoje o que posso fazer amanhã?_

Para se sentir melhor, ele convenceu-se de que trocaria seu trabalho pelos afazeres domésticos atrasados. Almoçaria e depois limparia a sala de estar, cujos móveis estavam visivelmente cobertos por uma fina camada de poeira. Também lavaria o banheiro e… certo, ele não estipulou mais nada. Sabia que se cansaria na metade das etapas. Então, requentou as sobras do jantar da noite anterior e comeu sem pressa, adiando quase sem querer o início de sua nova onda de proatividade. 

Quando colocou uma máscara e calçou as luvas amarelas, sentiu o espírito anti-sujeira apossar-se do seu corpo, esse já um pouco debilitado pela sinusite, é claro. A cada minuto que se passava, fosse espanando os enfeites de cerâmica ou decidindo o que ia para o lixo, suava mais a camisa branca. E esse fato foi mais uma coisa da qual se orgulhou; além de útil para seu lar, aquela faxina contava como exercício físico. Isso se devia muito mais à playlist que botou para tocar do que às esticadas que dava para alcançar os lugares com o aspirador de pó. 

À medida que suas músicas preferidas começavam e acabavam, Kyungsoo foi progredindo com a faxina. Quando as favoritas do Tears For Fears estavam tocando, balançou-se no ritmo da melodia; não chamaria aquilo de dança e com certeza não faria na frente de ninguém. Era um de seus raros momentos felizes estando sozinho. Mexer-se entre os móveis de forma vergonhosa, passar a flanela nos espelhos seguindo o ritmo… Nada disso era desconfortável se não assistido por mais ninguém. 

Arriscou cantar _What’s Up?_ do 4 Non Blondes com um inglês arranhado, os versos saindo desengonçados e o refrão um pouco alto demais, resultados de um ato de desespero. “ _I said, hey! What's goin' on?_ ” Se havia uma música que traduzisse sua atual situação, oscilando em não entender nada e persistir tentando, seria essa.

Michael Jackson afastou a brisa de pensamentos. Não era apropriado sentir-se mal ao ouvir Beat It. Ainda mais se o rei do pop era seguido por Queen e sua tremenda grandiosidade. _Another One Bites The Dust_ o fez tropeçar no tapete enquanto tentava um passo arriscado demais, e ele xingou. 

Mas foi _Love Of My Life_ que fez Kyungsoo balançar nostalgicamente ao trocar as plantas de lugar. Depois agarrou-se com o cabo do espanador, como se esse fosse seu microfone dourado, e cantou de peito aberto. Letras sobre aquele tipo de amor não lhe deixavam mal; não era capaz de sofrer verdadeiramente por algo que nunca vivenciou. O drama romântico, da forma pura como a cantada por Freddie Mercury, somente o mostrava um lado da vida que ele tinha plena certeza que jamais experimentaria. Então, aventurava-se por esses caminhos sem medo. Colocava-se na posição de um amante desesperado e magoado pelos minutos que a canção o permitia, vivenciando superficialmente os sentimentos que um dia foram sentidos por alguém. 

Essa atuação talvez o magoasse, mas isso ele não assumiria. Fingir esse tipo de coisa significava que ele ainda não tinha aceitado seu destino? Não importava, Kyungsoo cantou mais alto que suas reflexões baratas e seguiu assim até terminar suas tarefas. 

Quando deixou a banheira brilhando, sentiu vontade de relaxar ali. Porém, por pena de sujá-la tão rápido, tomou um bom banho de chuveiro. Assim que seu sangue esfriou, uma preguiça forte o atingiu, ao ponto de fazer com que ele passasse quase uma hora de toalha deitado na cama. Rolou o feed de quase todos aplicativos e somente quando desistiu da internet vestiu a farda de sempre; a calça moletom cinza e a blusa de gola esgarçada eram quase capazes de desenhar um capítulo de _webtoon_ sozinhas. 

Rumou para a sala com tédio, o cheiro de limpeza invadindo as narinas. Não tinha disposição nenhuma para cozinhar, então apelou para o _Uber Eats_. Em questão de dois minutos, já tinha o cardápio do seu segundo restaurante favorito em mãos e pediu a maior porção de _dakgangjeong_. Mentalizou que a frustração de descer para pegar a comida fosse ser substituída pelo prazer de comer seu franguinho assistindo uma série besteirol qualquer. 

O aparelho em suas mãos tremeu. Ao invés de um “seu pedido saiu para a entrega” _,_ era uma mensagem de Junmyeon. 

**Junmyeon**

Emergência 19:25 

O estagiário está levando a segunda parte do roteiro do drama. Você precisa aprovar até amanhã de tarde. Eu sei que você deve estar ocupado, mas não quero confirmar o roteiro sem sua autorização. Até porque você vai reclamar depois caso algo fique ruim. 19:26

**Kyungsoo**

19:27 ...

19:27 Está tudo bem

✔✔

**Junmyeon**

❤❤❤ 19:27

 **Kyungsoo**

19:28 Isso é um castigo pra mim ou pro estagiário? 

19:28 Por que pediu para ele vir até aqui? Sabe, já inventaram e-mails, PDFs…

✔✔

**Junmyeon**

Você precisa assinar a Declaração também, já deve saber 19:30 

Estou enviando a papelada toda junta e amanhã Sehun irá buscar 19:30 

**Kyungsoo**

19:30 Ok 

19:31 Avisa que eu vou esperar ele lá embaixo

✔✔

Kyungsoo entrou em estado de negação. Sua bolha de paz fora estourada pelo trabalho. Odiava esse tipo de surpresa, mas, ainda assim, admitia que Junmyeon estava completamente certo, que precisava revisar o roteiro antes que se arrependesse de ter autorizado a adaptação de _Way To See_ para a televisão. Quando se permitiu aceitar o fato de precisar ler a papelada toda até o dia seguinte, somente ficou com uma pulguinha atrás da orelha: Sehun, o novo estagiário, deveria ter cutucado onça com vara curta. O editor não era o tipo de pessoa que terceirizava essas tarefas, então ficou para Do que ali havia algo esquisito. 

A próxima notificação que recebeu já não era mais do editor, e sim do _Uber Eats_. Pelo menos leria o roteiro comendo frango; usou isso para se confortar. 

Os fatos: 1) Kyungsoo estava sem óculos e 2) sua fome podia estar causando-lhe alucinações. Mas ele tinha certeza absoluta que sua primeira observação sobre o tal Sehun continuaria sendo a mesma caso estivesse em suas condições normais de análise e julgamento. Era bonito. Tomou um susto quando o estagiário pomposo e gentil, diga-se de passagem, apareceu na entrada do prédio depois de descer de uma moto robusta. 

Oh Sehun se apresentou formalmente e o entregou as pastas com os documentos. Junmyeon devia tê-lo mostrado uma foto do autor, porque o jovem não pareceu duvidar que o menor em roupas frouxas era Dyo, ao vivo e em cores. 

— Sou um grande fã do seu trabalho, senhor — acrescentou. Kyungsoo não se sentiu digno de ouvir isso, porém ficou bastante grato. Quase sorriu. Depois concluiu que Junmyeon também devia ter contado sobre sua personalidade, pois em nenhum momento o Oh pareceu esperar que ele falasse. — Amanhã virei aqui às quatro horas da tarde. Boa noite. 

Kyungsoo não respondeu. Também não pensou em resposta alguma. O jovem subiu na moto e amassou os cabelos pretos e lisos com o capacete, logo sumindo de vista. E, bem, o frango chegou. Sua admiração passou do estagiário capa de revista ao aroma inebriante da porção. Pendurou a sacola no antebraço e equilibrou as pastas, pronto para subir. 

Andou até a lateral do térreo, porém, antes de abrir a porta que o separava dos lances de escada, foi tomado por uma sensação forte, que praticamente paralisou-o. Sentiu os braços fraquejarem. Ele colocou as coisas que segurava no chão e, ao ficar ereto outra vez, tudo piorou. 

Um pânico repentino tomou-o conta. A garganta secou, mãos gélidas e um aperto no peito. Piorou quando sua visão embaçou. Coçou os olhos com as testas das mãos, mas isso não melhorou nada. Por que ficou tudo escuro? 

Era uma visão. Claro que era uma visão. Como não percebeu antes? 

Kyungsoo respirou alto e abriu os braços, movimentando-os e tentando achar algo para se guiar. Precisava sentar porque, de repente, sua perna direita doía muito e ficar em pé fazia-o querer gemer de dor. Encostou as palmas das mãos no azulejo do piso, a superfície gélida em contato com a pele macia. Ele não pôde esperar mais tempo, um rompante de tontura o tomou e foi ali onde sentou-se. Nos eternos segundos de levar ar até os pulmões exigiu-o um esforço absurdo; manteve os olhos arregalados. Mas não enxergava muito além de luzes redondas e amarelas desfocadas e uma única luz branca mais acima das outras. Raramente Kyungsoo tinha visões não tão específicas quanto essa. O comum era o futuro ser revelado com nuances e bem delineado. 

Agora tudo não passava de um borrão sem sentido, que não durou por muito tempo. 

Duas luzes amarelas começaram a se destacar das demais e foram se aproximando. No mesmo momento, passou a ouvir um barulho semelhante a um… carro? Céus, havia um carro chegando perto de si. Porém, olhou para os outros lados e não enxergou nada. 

_“Vamos lá, Kyungsoo, seus olhos estão lhe enganando, mas seus ouvidos não.”_

Vinha da direita, ele teve certeza ao fechar as pálpebras com força. Abriu-as novamente apenas para constatar o óbvio: as luzes amarelas estavam há metros de distância. Ia ser atropelado, concluiu, ainda que isso não fizesse muito sentido para si. E estava quase aceitando o fim trágico da visão — entregando-se ao destino —, quando um cantarolar se sobressaiu ao som do veículo por um instante. 

_Alguém cantarolou ao seu lado_. Olhou para cima, buscando um rosto no meio da escuridão. 

— Kim Jongin?! — indagou. A garganta arranhando de tão seca. 

Kyungsoo não conseguiu escutar a própria voz e, pelo visto, o novo vizinho também não. Ele continuava ali, parado e com um bico nos lábios, cantarolando. Olhou-se de baixo para cima. Os jeans rasgados no joelho e a blusa branca do Red Hot Chili Peppers. 

Por que Jongin estava _tão_ nítido, quando todo o resto parecia um esboço?

O carro estava se aproximando e o outro não pareceu perceber os faróis sobre si quando deu o primeiro passo para fora da calçada. Então, Do levantou-se depressa, usando uma agilidade que não condizia com toda a dor que sentia antes. Puxou o Kim pelo braço, impedindo do veículo arrastá-lo, e ambos caíram na calçada. 

Sentiu um arrepio gélido percorrer seu corpo, consumindo-o em adrenalina e… medo. 

Estavam vivos? Não sabia. Não entendeu muito bem o que fez, muito menos o resultado de suas ações, mas compreendeu perfeitamente o fim de sua visão. De alguma forma, sabe-se lá quando, como ou onde, ele e Jongin acabariam jogados no meio-fio, um em cima do outro. 

— Está tudo bem? — A voz já não era mais obra da sua mente. Vinha do homem agachado à sua frente, que estendia a mão e tinha uma expressão preocupada na face. 

— Jongin. — Do chamou seu nome como se testasse a própria sanidade. 

— Sou eu. Você está bem? — Ele tocou os ombros alheios. — Consegue levantar? — Arrastou o toque até a cintura, impulsionando-o para cima quando ele assentiu. — Kyungsoo, o que houve? 

O menor abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu. Estava concentrado na dor em sua perna, que sumiu sem que percebesse. Olhou para baixo e firmou-se de pé para só então murmurar: 

— Foi uma tontura, acho que algo que comi me fez mal. — E seu estômago, de fato, revirou. Mas não só por causa da visão, e sim porque falou facilmente com o novo vizinho. _Outra vez_. 

— Você está suando frio. — O Kim disse, tocando as bochechas alheias. 

Kyungsoo deu um passo para trás. _Aquela_ proximidade, o toque morno contrastando com sua apatia gélida, foi a gota d’água. Não segurou a ânsia, inclinou-se para o lado e vomitou. Colocou os braços à frente da barriga, como se segurar ali fosse aliviar o desconforto causado quando o estômago repuxava. 

— Ei, calma... — Jongin pediu. Passou as mãos nas costas do outro, esperando que isso o desse um mínimo conforto no ato. 

Funcionou _médio_. Apesar de Kyungsoo ter apreciado o gesto, a vergonha cegou sua gratidão. Ele só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, trancar-se em seu apartamento e fingir que aquela parte do dia não tinha existido. 

— O que houve? — A pergunta veio de um funcionário da equipe de limpeza, que passou e viu a cena. — Ele está bem?

— Não sei… Kyungsoo você quer ir ao hospital?

O menor negou. Abaixou-se para pegar seus pertences, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-los, Jongin pegou-os. 

— Eu te levo.

Não negou a ajuda. Até porque isso somente faria o Kim insistir mais e, bem, entendia que ele estava preocupado. Kyungsoo fez menção de ir pelas escadas, depois percebeu que não era uma boa ideia. Sentia-se melhor do que minutos atrás, mas indisposto. Sendo assim, os dois entraram no elevador e permaneceram em silêncio até que parassem no quarto andar. Quando na frente do apartamento 452, Do virou e agradeceu o vizinho. 

— Não precisa agradecer. — A voz de Jongin por si só denunciava sua preocupação. — Tem certeza que não quer ir ao hospital?

— Tenho — reafirmou, já digitando a senha da porta.

O mais alto, então, entregou-o as pastas e a sacola do restaurante. 

— Kyungsoo… — chamou meio incerto. Coçou a nuca e deu um sorriso pequeno, forçado e sem graça. 

Estava com vergonha de algo?

— _Hum_? 

— É… — Não completou a frase de primeira.

— O que foi? 

— Eu ia dizer para você me ligar se passasse mal outra vez, mas… não temos o número um do outro ainda, né?

Ok, agora Do compreendia a vergonha. Quis dizer que _sim_ , e que infelizmente permaneceriam desse jeito porque não era capaz de entender como se sentia em relação a ele ainda e não podia ignorar o fato de que tal proximidade tirou seu sono por dias. Lembrava-se de cada palavra que saía de sua boca quando estava com ele e tinha medo do futuro. Queria contá-lo que seu coração e cérebro estavam se misturando e confundindo-o, que não fazia a mínima ideia de como reagir a isso. 

Entretanto, ainda depois de todos esses pensamentos, Kyungsoo sacou o celular do bolso da calça e o desbloqueou. A racionalidade venceu por míseros escores. 

— Aqui — murmurou, entregando o aparelho nas mãos do maior. Jongin digitou seu número em uma velocidade recorde e depois repetiu o ato alheio. 

Ter o número do Kim podia ajudar quando fosse salvá-lo, aliás. 

— Agora ficarei um pouco mais tranquilo — disse e sorriu. Sim, deu _aquele sorriso_. — Pode me ligar a qualquer hora. 

Kyungsoo acreditou no que ouviu. Talvez precisasse mesmo ligá-lo. “Alô? Onde você está? Ah, é porque eu preciso salvar sua vida, sabe?” Pensar nisso adicionou comédia ao drama irônico que estava vivendo. Não fazia ideia de quando, como e onde precisaria estar presente para livrar Jongin daquele atropelamento. 

Mas não tinha escolha. E, ainda que tivesse, escolheria manter _aquele sorriso_ vivo e bem por muito tempo.

  
  


Não dormiu. Embora seus olhos ardessem e bocejasse alto a cada minuto, seus neurônios entraram numa briga acirrada para resolver sua última visão, que mais parecia um enigma de tão confusa. Pegou um bloco de anotações e escreveu: 

_Blusa branca do Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_Calça jeans azul rasgada nos joelhos_

_Noite_

Depois de passar um bom tempo encarando sua letra cansada no papel, foi capaz de montar mil e uma soluções para o seu problema. Ao fim, retornou apenas para os fatos: o acidente aconteceria de noite e ele reconheceria aquelas roupas em qualquer circunstância. Fora isso, o que mais tinha? Nada bom o suficiente. Nenhuma data, nenhum lugar. 

Então, desenhou porcamente tudo que lembrava. Surgiu um rascunho ruim de um Jongin cantarolando em uma rua escura, prestes a atravessar. Isso de nada adiantou naquele momento. O que afligia Kyungsoo era não saber _quando_ aconteceria. Seu dom só podia ser um castigo divino; com certeza tinha sido um crápula vidas passadas. Por qual outra razão ele seria torturado dessa forma?

O dia clareou e ele permanecia com as mesmas informações. Estava destruído. Com fome e sem conseguir comer. A insônia acabando com seus miolos. Quis chorar de agonia. E um último pensamento infame piorou tudo. _E se o novo vizinho tivesse sido atropelado na noite anterior?_

Seu estômago revirou e a ansiedade fez-se mais notável. _Não_ , _não_ , _não_. Repetiu para si mesmo, levantando do sofá, movido pelos últimos porcentos de energia. 

Enquanto lavava o rosto, quase desistindo da sua sanidade, um nome veio à sua mente.

 _Jinyoung_. Seu melhor amigo de infância apareceu em sua memória como um único filete de lucidez, servindo para lembrá-lo que em todas as vezes que suas visões eram maus-presságios, tratavam-se de um futuro próximo. Foi assim com o afogamento de Jinyoung, quando Jisoo quebrou o braço e até quando o pai de Hari morreu. Foi assim com tudo de ruim que previa, exceto com sua própria morte. 

Seria assim com Jongin também? E, se sim, já tinha acontecido ou estava prestes a acontecer?

Iria atrás de uma resposta. 

Kyungsoo nunca descia pelas manhãs, mas, naquela, fez questão de ficar plantado no carro, bem em frente ao seu condomínio, desde às sete horas da manhã. Trajado em seu casaco mais quente, pegou o roteiro em mãos e levou para sua pesquisa de campo — chamou assim para se sentir menos bobo e para afugentar toda a apreensão que o consumia. 

Alternava o olhar entre as falas cativantes de Baekhyun e a portaria, de onde algum morador saía com frequência. Até às oito, nenhum deles era Jongin. Isso lhe pareceu estranho. Do sabia que a primeira aula dele devia começar em poucos minutos, porque a maioria das disciplinas do curso de Direito, segundo o site da universidade, eram matinais. 

Ele começou a checar o relógio compulsivamente. O atraso alheio somente reforçava sua pior conclusão: o acidente já tinha acontecido. Não podia ser! O destino não lhe tiraria a chance de salvá-lo, ou tiraria? Não fazia sentido. Jongin tinha que aparecer logo. Tinha que aparecer antes que Kyungsoo fosse bater em sua porta para conferir se estava tudo bem. 

Seu celular vibrou e, dada a tensão, quase teve um troço. Infelizmente, não era quem ele queria que fosse. E perceber que _queria_ ler uma mensagem do novo vizinho o afetou mais ainda. 

**Junmyeon**

Como está a leitura? 08:07

**Kyungsoo**

08:07 Ótima

✔✔

“Que se foda o roteiro”, xingou em silêncio. Recebeu mais um daqueles emojis de coração em resposta e, quando estava quase enviando o emoji revirando os olhos para o editor, seu alvo surgiu pelo portão principal.

O coração de Kyungsoo disparou. 

Lá estava Jongin. A calça jeans clara realçando as pernas longas, os rasgos no joelho completando o visual com certo charme; a jaqueta de tecido azul escuro realçava a estampa da camisa. A bendita camisa do _Red Hot Chili Peppers_. Fora isso, ele usava headphones vermelhos e carregava uma bolsa de couro a tiracolo. Radiante, vivo e, o mais importante, são e salvo. 

Não por muito tempo, caso Kyungsoo não agisse rápido. Seria naquela noite. Sua teoria estava certa. E isso foi um alívio e um pesar. Tinha poucas horas para decidir qual seria seu próximo passo. 

Saber que tinha chances de impedir o acidente fez a cabeça de Kyungsoo voltar para os eixos. Assim que viu a silhueta de Jongin sumir na esquina da rua do condomínio, manobrou o carro e retornou para o estacionamento, subindo depressa. Já em seu apartamento, planejou o restante do dia. Precisava 1) dar um jeito de se encontrar com o Kim antes do anoitecer, 2) terminar de ler o restante do roteiro e assinar as papeladas e 3) repassar a cena de sua visão várias vezes. Não podia correr o risco de falhar. 

Enquanto tomava banho, em uma tentativa de despertar, refletiu sobre como faria para… convidar o outro para sair? Balançou a cabeça e expôs mais os ombros tensos à água morna. Nunca tinha feito isso. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como funcionava. Porém, convencendo-se de que essa era sua alternativa mais fácil, digitou a mensagem ainda com as mãos molhadas. Estava saindo do banheiro e apenas essas duas palavras pareceram existir em seu vocabulário.

Escreveu e apagou a mensagem mil e uma vezes, mas acabou enviando. Sua autoestima inventou uma resposta automaticamente. Jongin não iria aceitar, talvez nem respondesse. Com certeza deveria ter planos para a sexta-feira à noite. A probabilidade dele ter marcado de sair para beber com seus amigos da faculdade era altíssima. 

**Kyungsoo**

09:47 Bom dia

09:47 Quer jantar comigo?

09:47 Quero te agradecer por me ajudar ontem

✔✔

 **Jongin**

Bom diaaa 10:15 

Você está melhor? 10:15 

**Kyungsoo**

10:15 Sim

✔✔

**Jongin**

Que bom! 10:17 

E sobre o jantar… 10:17 

É hoje? 10:17 

**Kyungsoo**

10:17 Sim

✔✔

**Jongin**

Onde? 10:20

Que horas? 10:20

Pane no sistema. Isso significava que o outro concordava? E agora?

Por sorte, a adrenalina o fez raciocinar rápido. Lembrou do restaurante em que ambos pediram comida no dia em que se conheceram. O local era simples e pequeno, com pouquíssimas mesas. Bem melhor para Do do que um cinco estrelas lotado. E era extremamente perto do condomínio, então não precisaria dirigir. Ele sabia que o horário que pretendia marcar era muito cedo, mas não podia arriscar do incidente acontecer antes do Kim chegar ao restaurante. Precisava garantir que estaria com ele antes do Sol se pôr. 

**Kyungsoo**

10:21 No Kim N’ Jin

10:21 Às 17, pode ser?

✔✔

**Jongin**

Marcado! 10:22 

Talvez eu me atrase um pouco, ok? 10:22 

_Nada ok_. Para Do, qualquer meia horinha de atraso dava uma brecha para o destino ser cruel. Mas ele não se veria salvando o Kim se de fato não fosse conseguir, não é mesmo? Bem, à essa altura, não tinha certeza de nada. O medo era maior. 

De qualquer jeito, aquilo já era melhor do que nada. Então, respondeu-lhe com um “ok” e recebeu um emoji sorridente em troca. Ali, no auge do seu desespero, _quase_ se permitiu sorrir também.

Kyungsoo se sentia tão aflito como no dia em que esperava o resultado do vestibular. O estômago constantemente ameaçando colocar o pouco de comida que tinha conseguido engolir para fora, a respiração acelerada, como se seus pulmões estivessem furados e precisassem mais e mais de oxigênio, as pernas balançando freneticamente enquanto tentava focar em fazer outras coisas e as mãos suadas. 

Às duas horas da tarde, terminou de ler o roteiro e assinou a Declaração de Revisão. Já esperava que o conteúdo estivesse bom, porque fez questão de pesquisar tudo sobre o roteirista escalado para adaptar _Way To See_ para um drama televisivo. Contudo, confirmar que, ao menos profissionalmente, estava tudo nos eixos foi prazeroso. Ele comemoraria isso depois. 

A única coisa ruim dele ter finalizado tal atividade foi que ficou ocioso. Pegou-se andando em círculos, mudando os livros da sua estante de lugar, abrindo mais cartas de fãs e removendo alguns post-its que tinha colado pelos cantos. Assim, mais duas horas se passaram e estava prestes a arrumar outra coisa para matar o tempo quando o interfone tocou. 

— Alô? Senhor Do? 

— _Hum_ — murmurou. Não lembrava nem que aquele treco existia, mas já sabia do que se tratava. Sehun deveria estar na portaria.

— Um homem está aqui embaixo, ele disse que é do seu trabalho. Posso autorizar a entrada dele, senhor? 

— Sim. 

A chamada se encerrou ali e a campainha tocou pouquíssimo tempo depois.

“Você é bastante pontual”, pensou em dizer para Sehun quando abrisse a porta. Não conseguiu, é claro.

— Boa tarde, senhor. — Sehun cumprimentou Kyungsoo, que acenou com a cabeça, colocou mais do corpo para fora do apartamento e entregou-o as pastas. — Obrigado — agradeceu, conferindo se toda a papelada estava ali. — O senhor Kim pediu para entregá-lo isso. — Só então Do prestou atenção na sacola de papel que o outro carregava. — São as novas versões de _Way to See_. A gráfica mandou os exemplares de teste para a editora hoje. — O autor pegou a sacola em mãos e agradeceu-o com uma reverência mínima. — Até mais, senhor. — O estagiário falou, logo virando e indo em direção ao elevador. 

Kyungsoo, sozinho novamente, sentou-se no sofá e tirou os exemplares da sacola. Estavam perfeitos, do jeitinho que tinha planejado. Seu trabalho junto à nova equipe de arte da editora para dar um novo ar ao seu primeiro manhwa funcionou. Folheou as páginas orgulhoso, admirando os desenhos por tempo o suficiente, até que seu alarme de quatro e meia tocou. Toda sua tensão, antes forçada a ficar em segundo plano, retornou.

Estava na hora de agir. 

Trocou de roupa, entrando num jeans e num casaco cinza, e pegou o celular, os earpods e a carteira. Não precisaria de mais nada. Desceu e andou os três quarteirões tentando se concentrar mais nas músicas que ouvia do que no pôr do Sol. Haviam muitas pessoas nas ruas, como de costume naquele horário. Logo, também entreteu-se tentando desviar delas o máximo possível.

Chegou no lugar dez minutos antes do combinado e entrou. 

— Boa tarde, o senhor deseja fazer o pedido? — Uma moça de cabelos ruivos perguntou, ao servi-lo um copo de água gelada. Kyungsoo negou. Queria dizê-la que _não quero_ _nada por enquanto, estou esperando alguém_ , mas nada saiu de sua boca. A garçonete ficou sem entender o silêncio, parecendo ponderar sobre a atitude alheia, mas concluiu: — Voltarei depois, senhor. 

Kyungsoo colocou o celular sobre a mesa, o visor alertando que já eram quase cinco horas. “Ele não vai se atrasar muito”, ludibriou-se. 

Usou os minutos que ficou sozinho para observar o lugar. O Kim N’ Jin era um pequeno negócio de dois irmãos, segundo a breve descrição nos aplicativos de comida. Apesar de já ter visto fotos antes, ali parecia um espaço bem menor do que o que pensava. Haviam seis mesas de madeira, um pouco afastadas umas das outras e cada qual com quatro lugares. Também tinha um balcão mais ao fundo, com bancos de madeira altos. Nas paredes, quadros de paisagem pendurados, e nestes enxergou as sete maravilhas do mundo, a ilha de Jeju e uma foto dos donos abraçados em frente ao próprio restaurante. 

Era aconchegante. Talvez não completamente para si, mas enxergava o porquê de as pessoas gostarem dali — além do incrível sabor dos pratos, é claro. Parecia um cantinho antigo, um pouco antiquado até, isso quase propositalmente. Um cantinho que contrastava com a multidão, barulheira e modernidade de outros lugares naquela mesma rua; talvez por isso emanasse certa paz em pleno horário de pico.

— Pensando na vida? 

Kyungsoo quase saltou da cadeira. 

— Desculpa te assustar — falou e riu. 

Era Jongin. Ele tirou a bolsa e o casaco azul escuro, enganchando-os na cadeira.

— Pensei que iria se atrasar. — Do murmurou, depois se arrependeu. Tinha parecido rabugento?

— Cancelei com um amigo e vim mais cedo. 

"Ah, eu sabia que você deveria ter outra coisa para fazer."

— Perdão. 

— Pelo quê? — O Kim arqueou as sobrancelhas, agora sentando em frente a Kyungsoo.

— Por marcar de… última hora. 

— Não tem problema. Eu _meio_ que estava esperando, sabe? Achei que o próximo movimento deveria ser seu. 

Hã? Próximo movimento? Do que _exatamente_ ele estava falando? Como diabos Jongin conseguiu externar isso, seja lá o que significasse, sem vacilar um segundo sequer? E por que Do sentiu suas bochechas arderem? 

  
  


Kyungsoo nunca tinha saído para jantar com alguém que não fosse Junmyeon ou Jisoo. E, caso petiscar na rua contasse, algumas vezes o tinha feito com Hari. Porém, aquilo tudo era diferente. Estava no seu restaurante preferido com alguém de quem conhecia apenas um currículo resumido. 

Não era de todo ruim. Jongin nitidamente se preocupava em mantê-lo confortável. Não era como no outro jantar que tiveram, na noite do bolo _enorme_. As dezenas de perguntas sumiram. Agora, o Kim falava apenas por falar, não em busca de uma troca de informações. Era como se desse abertura para checar se Do queria de fato conhecê-lo ou não. 

Contou sobre seus pais e o porquê de terem ido morar nos Estados Unidos, das aulas de dança que fazia de vez em quando e sobre como dançar era o que colocava sua cabeça no lugar. Contou quais eram suas disciplinas favoritas e sobre a sua rotina na faculdade. Tudo isso entre risadas e sorrisos, enquanto comia como se aquela refeição fosse a melhor de todas que já experimentou. 

Havia algo escondido naquele bom humor e gentileza, atrás do aceite do convite. Kyungsoo teve certeza. Só não soube dizer exatamente o quê. Classificar o tipo de interesse que o outro demonstrava exigia um conhecimento de mundo e das pessoas maior do que os que possuía. E também não descartaria a possibilidade de estar extremamente errado; as supostas segundas intenções de Jongin podiam ser fruto de um grande mal entendido seu. 

Alternou o olhar entre a janela de vidro e o vizinho, espantando todas as dúvidas para depois. Então, assistiu-o com atenção. Jongin parecia um filme dos bons, daqueles cujo protagonista, embora comum, era alguém muito interessante, que fazia coisas interessantes e transpirava uma nostalgia melodramática ao espectador. O tipo de filme que Do gostava de assistir. Com monólogos longos, mas não entediantes, e cenas como aquela: confortavelmente íntimas. 

Estava curioso. Queria saber mais, saber quanto o outro quisesse dizer… apenas por saber. Tão curioso que quase esquecera o motivo real daquele _encontro_. Essa certeza de interesse pelo Kim fez seu coração acelerar. Era como se tivesse desbloqueado um novo sentimento. E, se precisasse dá-lo um nome, seria _efeito Jongin_. 

O efeito que fazia os arredores parecerem borrados, que mutava os burburinhos das pessoas nas outras mesas. De repente, existiam apenas eles dois. Kyungsoo com o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos, os óculos de grau na metade do nariz, deixando as sobrancelhas grossas visíveis. Com olhar sério; não um _sério ruim_ , e sim um _sério bom_. Algo que deixava a entender que estava anotando cada detalhe singular dele para lembrar depois. E Jongin, bem, permanecia do jeitinho como Do o descrevia desde o dia em que se conheceram. O sorriso largo e constante, a postura leve e jovial. 

E foi esse _efeito_ que fez Kyungsoo perceber que algumas pessoas não são incógnitas. Porque Kim Jongin era uma constante. 

— Eu fiquei surpreso com seu convite, sabia? — O menor assentiu. — Por que quis jantar comigo? 

“Porque preciso salvar sua vida daqui a pouco”, respondeu em silêncio. O que saiu de sua boca foi uma outra verdade:

— Gostei daquele outro jantar… — cuspiu as palavras depressa. Explicaria isso melhor, mas não era bom em dizer frases longas demais. Na verdade, não era bom em dizer nada. 

O que quis dar a entender era que conseguia lidar com a presença alheia. Óbvio, esse fato assustava Kyungsoo, e por isso resolveu afastar-se antes. Mas uma coisa não anulava a outra. 

— Achei que tinha sido exatamente o contrário. Digo, pensei que não tinha gostado de eu ter aparecido sem avisar, ainda mais com sua irmã lá. 

Ele tinha um ponto. E Do não ficou bem ao saber que tinha feito o outro se sentir daquela forma. Constatar o óbvio doeu um pouco. Queria se afastar de Jongin, precisava fazer isso. Faria isso logo depois de salvá-lo. Ainda assim, não queria que ele se sentisse culpado. A culpa não era de ninguém além do destino. De nada além do seu prazo de validade. 

— Mas fico feliz que entendi tudo errado — disse, de boca cheia, e sorriu fino. 

“Por favor, não fique.”

— Não vai comer mais? 

— Ah… sim, eu vou. — Kyungsoo respondeu. 

A partir daí, o jantar foi ficando cada vez mais silencioso. Quando Jongin bocejou pela terceira vez (e pediu desculpas afirmando que tinha dormido mal na noite passada), eles pediram a conta, que Do fez questão de pagar. 

— Na próxima, a conta é minha, ok? 

Próxima?

— Não faça essa cara. Eu também tenho um lugar legal onde quero te levar. 

Kyungsoo assustou-se com a ideia de repetirem a dose, mas mentiria se dissesse que não ficou curioso. 

Suas expectativas futuras se esvaíram quando viu o outro vestir o casaco e passar a bolsa pelos ombros. Estava cada vez mais perto de vivenciar o momento de sua visão e a possibilidade de não estar preparado congelou suas mãos. 

Precisava ficar alerta.

A última vez que Do tinha sentido a sensação de andar com alguém nas ruas fazia tanto tempo que ele desaprendeu a fazer isso. Park Hari gostava de arrastá-lo para tomar sorvete depois do cursinho pré-vestibular e o único dever dele era segurar a mochila dela para que ela não se sujasse inteira de sorvete de baunilha. Porém, isso parecia diferente com Jongin. 

O maior andava devagar, como se seu objetivo não fosse chegar ao condomínio. Era um ritmo diferente do que o de Kyungsoo, que sempre focava na agilidade de suas ações. Diminuir as passadas não parecia um problema tão grande. Contudo, o silêncio pesava bem mais dessa forma. 

— Eu gostei de hoje. — Jongin segredou. Tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco e olhava para o topo dos prédios.

Do estava preocupado demais para prestar atenção na fala alheia. Olhava para a rua, para todos os carros e, principalmente, para o semáforo do qual estavam se aproximando.

— O que você gosta de ouvir? — Novamente, nenhuma resposta. — Você tem cara de quem gosta de música clássica. 

Kyungsoo quis perguntar o porquê dele achar isso. Porém, soltou um riso e entreteu-se agachando para amarrar os cadarços. 

— Bem, já que você não escolheu nenhuma música, eu vou escolher algo que eu goste. 

"Escolher para quê?", pensou Do. 

Foi então que Jongin começou a cantarolar _Wicked Game_. O menor reconheceu a melodia sem esforço algum, mas não foi o gosto musical alheio que lhe surpreendeu. 

Eles estavam parados um do lado do outro, prestes a atravessar a rua. O semáforo para pedestres ficou verde e logo tudo se encaixou. Olhou para cima já com a respiração pesada, a adrenalina fazendo sua voz falhar. Jongin estava exatamente como em sua visão, os olhos fixos à frente e cantarolando. Logo, olhou para a direita, ainda abaixado, e viu os faróis amarelos. 

Para Do, tudo aconteceu praticamente em câmera lenta. Levantou de uma vez e puxou Jongin pelo braço; o carro passando de raspão por eles, cruzando o sinal vermelho em alta velocidade. Os dois caíram juntos, o Kim por cima de Do, que se apoiou nos braços e conteve um grunhido. 

— Porra! — Kyungsoo xingou, seus braços ardiam por causa da pele arrastada no cimento e seu pé doía.

Jongin demorou um pouco para processar a situação e sair de cima do menor. Mas, assim que o fez, quase gritou:

— _Que merda foi essa_?! 

— Você está bem?

— Quem esse cara pensa que é? Porra, o sinal estava fechado! Vou ligar para a polícia agora! — continuou um tanto exaltado.

— Jongin! — exclamou Kyungsoo. — Você está bem? — Repetiu a pergunta, meio irritado. Tudo o que lhe importava no momento era saber se o _novo_ vizinho tinha saído ileso.

— Estou — disse, passando as mãos pelo próprio corpo como modo de conferir se estava tudo no lugar. Quando encerrou a checagem, fitou Do, só então dando-se conta de que ele _não_ estava bem. Imediatamente, curvou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. 

— O meu pé… dói — anunciou, não largando o antebraço alheio.

— Agora você vai querer ir para um hospital, né?! — indagou, rindo de nervoso. 

Foi o bastante para o menor perceber que o outro estava extremamente assustado com tudo, apesar de tentar disfarçar. 

— É, eu vou. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eu meio que estava esperando, sabe? Achei que o próximo movimento deveria ser seu."  
> Foi bem aqui que eu perdi tudo pra esse Jongin, sabe?


	5. 7/10

A médica da emergência foi prática ao consultar Kyungsoo. Devido à queda, ele torceu o tornozelo. Fora isso, teve somente arranhões leves nos braços. 

— Será necessário que use a bota ortopédica de cinco a sete dias — pausou para ler o nome do paciente na ficha —, Kyungsoo. Assim, será melhor de manter a área imobilizada e acelerar sua recuperação. 

Agora, ele encontrava-se sentado na maca, ansioso para sair dali. Odiava hospitais; o cheiro lhe era nauseante e sentia-se fraco apenas de observar outras pessoas tomando medicações pelo acesso venoso. 

— Deve tirar a bota três vezes ao dia, pela manhã, tarde e noite, para fazer compressas com gelo e, também, fazer leves massagens com o gel que receitarei — orientou-o. — Evite fazer esforço nesse período, certo? Além disso, não esqueça de higienizar essas escoriações com um antisséptico. 

— Ele precisa dormir com isso? — Foi Jongin quem perguntou, apontando para a bota preta.

— Nos primeiros dias, sim — ela respondeu, então voltou-se para Do novamente. — Pode afrouxar um pouco as tiras e colocar alguns travesseiros para ficar mais confortável, mas não a tire. 

— Tudo bem, doutora — afirmou o Kim. 

— Aqui está a receita. — Entregou o papel para Kyungsoo. — Passe na recepção para agendar o seu retorno. Boa recuperação!

Os três trocaram acenos com a cabeça e, assim que a médica se afastou, o menor levantou. 

— Ei, cuidado aí! — Jongin estendeu o antebraço para que ele se apoiasse. 

Dessa forma, foram devagarzinho até a recepção do hospital, onde Do pagou a conta pelo atendimento e agendou o retorno para a semana seguinte. Saber que precisaria voltar ali o fez querer se comportar como um paciente birrento e simplesmente sumir. Passar pela saída do hospital, no entanto, fez-o ficar mais confortável. A brisa gélida da noite de outono os pegando sem dó. 

Andaram mais um pouco e o Kim conseguiu um táxi sem demora. Dentro do veículo, Kyungsoo recapitulou a loucura das suas últimas quarenta e oito horas. Não acreditava que aquela agonia tinha passado, dando lugar apenas ao friozinho na barriga que sentia porque estava ao lado do novo vizinho — por motivos que seriam problemas para seu _eu do futuro_. 

Olhou para o lado e viu o maior encarando a tal bota. Jongin, a sua versão preocupada, mal sabia que por dentro Do estava agradecendo aos seres que controlavam seu destino. Na medida do possível, tinha dado tudo certo e saíram quase ilesos de uma situação que poderia ser mil vezes pior. Arranhões, um pé torcido e um vizinho intacto: era a definição atual de paz para Kyungsoo. Depois disso tudo, o que mais queria era dormir por longas horas. Dormir até cansar de dormir, e depois acordar disposto para colocar seu trabalho em dias. 

Queria que dormir trouxesse de volta o sentido de tudo. 

— No que está pensando? — A voz do maior soou rouca. 

_"_ Em nada.” Era a resposta mais fácil. E também uma mentira. Embora estivesse tentando limpar sua mente, ondas de porquês continuavam movendo-lhe de um lado para outro. 

— Que está doendo — respondeu. Isso era verdade. 

— Inclusive, temos que comprar seus remédios — relembrou Jongin. — O senhor pode, por favor, parar na farmácia da próxima esquina? — O taxista confirmou, e assim o fez. — Cadê a receita? — indagou e Kyungsoo esticou-se para tirar o papel do bolso traseiro da calça. 

Quando o Kim saiu do carro, Do fez que ia acompanhá-lo, mas foi repreendido. 

— Você não deve se esforçar — argumentou —, fiquei aí, eu volto logo. 

Então, ficou. Observou a silhueta alheia se locomover até a entrada do estabelecimento. As costas largas marcadas na jaqueta, o andado jovial e certeiro. E ele, de fato, não demorou. Reapareceu pelas portas automáticas com feições satisfeitas no rosto, parecendo uma criança que acabara de ganhar algo que queria muito. O menor avaliou-o da cabeça aos pés, notando apenas uma sacola plástica pendurada no antebraço e... dois picolés nas mãos? 

— Eles tinham minha marca preferida! — anunciou ao entrar no veículo. — Comprei dois. — Estendeu a embalagem para o menor. 

O sabor era limão. Kyungsoo estranhou isso; achava que Jongin era menta com chocolate, talvez morango ou napolitano. Não tão tradicional como flocos, mas também não tão livre como tangerina. Porém, limão foi uma surpresa. 

— Não gosta? — O outro questionou durante o caminho. Só então Do percebeu que estava analisando o picolé demais. 

— Está frio — declarou. 

Jongin, entendendo o que ele quis dizer, explicou:

— Ah, sim… o ideal seria eu te dar isso numa manhã bem ensolarada, não é? — E riu fraco. — Mas não tem problema, se você não quiser, eu quero.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em negação e abriu a embalagem, dando a primeira mordida no picolé. _“_ Limão é bom”, constatou, achando-se um esquisitão por relacionar isso mais a Jongin do que à fruta. 

  
  


Digitou a senha da porta e adentrou no apartamento, sendo seguido por Jongin, que avaliava seu andar a todo instante — com certeza pronto para segurá-lo caso vacilasse. Ok, estava doendo sim. E também era um pouco difícil se locomover com a bota. Porém, era estranho se sentir… no centro das atenções. Fazia tempos que Do evitava estar nesse tipo de posição. Era o tipo de pessoa que sabia se cuidar sozinha. Mas Jongin não parecia estar disposto a deixá-lo fazer isso, fato esse que ficou explícito quando deixou a postura de visitante de lado e transitou entre os cômodos como se fosse de casa. Foi diretamente para a cozinha e, instantes depois, voltou com cubos de gelos enrolados em um pano. Logo, sentou-se no sofá e disse:

— Vem cá. — Sacudiu o pano em mãos. — Compressa de gelo, depois uma massagem. — Lembrou das indicações da médica. 

— Não precisa. — Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela mente de Kyungsoo. Queria falar “eu mesmo faço isso”. 

— Você praticamente salvou minha vida… eu preciso _sim_. Te devo uma. 

— Não deve — negou, como se isso fosse mudar as convicções alheias. 

— Ah, qual é. Você faria o mesmo por mim — soltou Jongin, teimoso e prestativo. 

“Não, não faria”, corrigiu-o em seus pensamentos. Contudo, percebeu que… bem, já tinha cuidado do maior, de fato. Cuidar dele foi tudo que fez naquele dia, aliás.

Percebendo que não fazia o mínimo sentido resistir àquilo, Kyungsoo esgueirou-se até o sofá, soltando um longo suspiro quando se acomodou ao lado de Jongin. Estava exausto, e era como se ter chegado ao apartamento, tão próximo de sua cama enorme e aconchegante, atenuasse isso. Não fez mais cerimônias, esticou a perna e afrouxou as faixas da bota, tirando-a com calma. Seu tornozelo doía muito, ao ponto de morder o lábio inferior para suprimir um gemido quando o apoiou sobre o colo do Kim. 

— Inchado pra caralho — murmurou o maior. — Parece que tem uma bola de golfe debaixo da pele. 

“Obrigado, era tudo que eu precisava ouvir.”

— Vou colocar — continuou, referindo-se ao gelo, e assim que o pano entrou em contato com a área, Kyungsoo fez uma careta. — É bom ficar por uns quinze minutos, pelo menos. — Do assentiu com a cabeça. — Sobre o que quer conversar enquanto isso? — O questionamento quase fez o menor se arrepender de ter cedido ao cuidado. Lançou-lhe seu melhor olhar de “não faço a mínima ideia” e esperou surtir efeito. — Que tal sobre… o quão estranho foi esse _acidente_? — Não entendeu onde ele queria chegar com isso. — Acho que vou na delegacia amanhã, aquele cretino precisa pagar pelo que fez com você, nãoo acha?! Os policiais podem descobrir a placa do carro se aquela rua tiver alguma câmera e...

— Mude de assunto — pediu Do. Não queria que o Kim fosse buscar mais detalhes.

Depois de ele pausar e rolar os olhos pelo ambiente, pôde ouvir a voz de Jongin novamente.

— Ótimo! 

Kyungsoo não entendeu o sentido do ânimo repentino. 

— Nós vamos falar sobre aquilo! — O maior apontou para os exemplares da nova edição de _Way To See_ , que haviam sido deixados em cima da mesinha de centro mais cedo.

Kyungsoo sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, um sentimento de _game over_ secando sua garganta. Nem todas as palavras de baixo calão que sabia eram capazes de exprimir a confusão que se instalou em sua mente. Um colapso iminente. Sem pensar duas vezes, esticou-se e pegou os exemplares em mãos, escondendo-os contra seu peitoral enquanto tentava avistar a sacola de papelão para guardá-los.

Jongin abriu um sorriso que Do não compreendeu. Era… _deboche_?

— Não precisa esconder isso — afirmou. Kyungsoo engoliu seco. Como assim _não_ precisava? Parecendo ler os pensamentos alheios, o Kim completou: — Eu já sei que você é o Dyo… sabe, _aquele_ Dyo. 

O menor não disfarçou sua confusão e franziu o cenho expressivamente. 

— Eu vi nos seus papéis... ontem… quando você passou mal _e_... — parou de falar porque julgou que deveria esperar o outro assimilar a informação. 

Isso não melhorou as coisas para Kyungsoo, que estava se sentindo um idiota por ter entregado um dos maiores segredos da sua vida tão fácil assim. Sequer raciocinou ao deixar o maior carregar suas coisas no dia anterior, até porque tinha outras mil engrenagens emperradas em seu cérebro naquele momento. E é claro que se arrependia. 

— Não vou contar para ninguém, não se preocupe. — Jongin acrescentou, com medo de ser mal interpretado.

— Ok. 

O Kim riu soprado e, então, o menor lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador; questionava-o silenciosamente como se qualquer humor agora fosse crime. 

— Inclusive — falou, começando a se explicar —, foi por isso que dormi mal ontem, sabia? Passei a noite inteira lendo " _Why Are You My Destiny?'_ " _._

— Sério? — Um pouquinho da frustração presente em Kyungsoo se desfez para dar lugar à curiosidade. 

_Why Are You My Destiny?_ era a sua obra menos lida. Não um fracasso, nada disso. Até porque seus fãs não deixavam nada seu passar despercebido. Mas, bem, não era por ela que Dyo era reconhecido usualmente. Seus dramas colegiais eram midiáticos, não seu romance adulto e monótono. Tratava-se da história de uma coleção de cartas de amor. Hyeri, a personagem principal, uma eterna sonhadora avoada e com mentalidade _hollywoodiana_ , destaca os três motivos pelos quais acredita que Mina é sua alma gêmea. Hyeri escreve três enormes cartas e, ao fim destas, anuncia que finalmente desistirá de fazer a melhor amiga enxergar seus mais profundos sentimentos. Era uma narrativa triste e madura, uma das coisas que mais gostou de desenvolver. Nessa obra, Kyungsoo usou bastante sua imaginação para contar em detalhes como uma pessoa aflora na vida de outra, dando um significado romântico ao destino.

Um significado que ele próprio não acreditava. 

— Sim! — exclamou Jongin, animado. — “Somos o que somos e o que fomos, Mina. E sou mais você do que eu mesma.” — Fez as aspas com os dedos. 

Observar o Kim citando suas frases foi… _esquisito_. Ainda mais daquele jeito: os dois no _seu_ sofá, sua perna sobre o colo dele, a noite que tornava o clima mais íntimo. Ali pareciam realmente dois personagens principais prestes a chegar na parte filosófica de uma longa história. 

Kyungsoo passou a mão pelos cabelos e arrumou os óculos. Não era nada disso. Ele só podia estar alucinando. 

— Não li _Way To See_ ainda, mas pretendo. Aliás, lerei tudo que você já fez. 

A declaração causou um frio na barriga de Do. E se ele não gostasse? Porque, bem, nunca lidou com as expectativas de ninguém “próximo” antes. Desenhava e escrevia sem ter ninguém ao pé do seu ouvido dando opiniões e críticas. O contato indireto que tinha com seus leitores não o deixava tão nervoso quanto aquilo. 

— Nunca conheci alguém famoso antes, isso é _tão_ legal.

— Não é. — O menor afirmou. Na sua opinião, seria legal se ele fosse o tipo de gente famosa legal, não alguém como ele, que evita o próprio público por questões… difíceis. 

— Cabe a mim dizer se é legal ou não. — Jongin foi um pouco arisco, mas consertou isso com um sorriso. 

Pararam o assunto quando o maior reposicionou a compressa de gelo e a dor voltou a ser o foco principal de Kyungsoo. Passado o restante dos quinze intermináveis minutos, foi a vez da massagem. Seu tornozelo estava dormente e quando os dedos alheios deslizaram sobre a área inchada. Não foi um verdadeiro incômodo; a sensação refrescante do gel quase o colocando para dormir. 

— Obrigado. — Do disse, movendo a perna e encostando o pé no chão. Enquanto ajustava a bota novamente, acrescentou: — É melhor você ir, já está tarde. 

Jongin podia ter entendido mal, porém o tom neutro do outro ajudou-o a perceber que Kyungsoo só estava cansado. 

— Se precisar de ajuda com qualquer coisa, me manda uma mensagem. — O menor assentiu, ainda que estivesse convencido de que suas interações com o novo vizinho deviam parar por ali. — Cuidado quando for tomar banho — continuou o Kim —, não esquece de elevar a perna quando for dormir e…

— Eu sei — interrompeu-o. 

— Tá, tudo bem… — O maior falou, mais para convencer a si mesmo de que o outro ficaria realmente bem. Coçou a nuca e encaminhou-se para a entrada, onde voltou a calçar os tênis. Antes de ir, olhou para trás e disse: — Eu vou esperar sua mensagem. 

Mas Jongin não esperou a mensagem coisa nenhuma. Apareceu no apartamento alheio na manhã seguinte, finalmente usando a cartada de ir buscar a blusa que estava lá. E Kyungsoo, do momento em que inclinou-se para ver pelo olho mágico até quando ele foi embora, soube que seu verdadeiro propósito era conferir se estava tudo bem. Achou isso _quase_ fofo.

☁

_Pouco mais de um mês depois_

Desde os oito anos de idade, Do tinha problemas com o conceito de amizade. Nessa época, com certeza, Jinyoung era seu amigo, o melhor deles. Já no ensino médio, havia Hari, ainda que tivesse demorado muito tempo para assumir. E, depois de refletir muito, constatou que talvez fosse uma vaga dessas que Jongin estava querendo preencher em sua vida.

O Kim deu um jeito de aparecer nos sete dias em que Kyungsoo usou a bota ortopédica, sempre questionando se precisava de algo, se tinha comido bem e como estava a dor no tornozelo. E ele também se fez presente na consulta de retorno à médica. Depois disso, quando Do passou a usar apenas um tensor e os cuidados necessários diminuíram drasticamente, o menor pensou que as visitas parariam. 

Engano seu. 

Dia após dia, sem que Kyungsoo conscientemente percebesse, os dois passaram a se ver mais. Jongin costumava mandar uma mensagem ao final da tarde, perguntando o que _eles_ iriam jantar. Nas primeiras vezes, o menor esquivou-se dessas tentativas. “Estou ocupado.” “Trabalharei a noite toda.” “Depois.” Usou todas essas desculpas até que o Kim percebesse que ele estava tentando evitá-lo novamente. Porém, teimoso como era, perseverou. 

Funcionou. 

Jantaram juntos na terça e na quinta de uma semana; na outra, encontraram-se na sexta e no domingo à noite, quando Jongin quis ver um filme. E as coisas progrediram ao ponto de acabarem jantando em frente à televisão, assistindo episódios de diversas séries na televisão.

Bem, claro que contar as coisas assim faz parecer que Kyungsoo encarou tudo de maneira rápida e fácil. Porém, isso não é verdade. Tudo ocorreu gradualmente. Pouco a pouco, acostumou-se a vê-lo entrando e largando a mochila pesada ao lado da porta — às vezes deixando o _Vade Mecum_ lotado de _post-its,_ do qual necessitava tanto quanto o próprio celular, em cima de algum dos móveis de madeira do seu apartamento. Era um clássico graduando. Sempre com as provas e trabalhos organizados em uma longa lista de afazeres, e sempre disposto a deixar algo para depois para poder focar em outras coisas. No seu caso, focar em se divertir com os amigos e em ficar junto a Kyungsoo. 

Do jamais diria em voz alta, mas também acostumou-se a observar o Kim afundando as costas no seu sofá, indo até a cozinha para buscar água ou mexendo na sua estante com propriedade. _Quase_ gostava de quando ele pegava um livro emprestado e aparecia com uma crítica bem construída dias depois, e esse era o assunto das conversas que tinham. Conversas essas que fizeram o menor treinar cada vez mais sua mente e cérebro. Pensar algo e dizer em seguida não era tão difícil, não quando falava com Jongin. E continuava sem saber o porquê. 

Era tudo _tão_ novo! Somente agora não tinha tanto medo; aquela amizade talvez fosse o último milagre que os seres superiores lhe concederiam. Recapitulando: ele não temia Jongin, nem seu sorriso ou frases imprevisíveis, mas começara a temer como o maior ficaria quando… não estivesse mais ali. 

Um impasse. Um dilema. Sabia que estava indo contra suas convicções ao permitir que aquilo desse continuidade. Logo quando, ao mesmo tempo, deixava Park Hari sem resposta alguma, quando evitava ver seus pais. Jongin estava ao seu redor, convivendo consigo… ocupando um lugar que sua própria irmã tinha precisado implorar para ter. Não era justo. Não tinha como ser. Nem consigo, nem com o Kim, nem com mais ninguém.

Então por que ele não conseguia dar um basta nisso tudo? Bem, todas as vezes em que tentou, percebeu que era fraco demais. Fraco para alcançar seu objetivo. Ou com um objetivo fraco demais. Todos os planos que estruturava, todos os passo a passo… tudo evaporava quando o maior surgia à sua frente outra vez.

Fato número um: Kyungsoo estava indo bem profissionalmente. A adaptação de _Way To See_ estava sendo um sucesso em audiência e ele conseguiu cumprir todos os prazos referentes ao lançamento do novo _webtoon_. Essas conquistas, é claro, fizeram Junmyeon ficar muito contente; o bom humor fazendo-o parar de pegar no pé do estagiário. É válido ressaltar que Sehun se tornou basicamente o garoto de recados do editor, principalmente quando relacionado às burocracias que esse precisava resolver com Do. Era sempre o Oh quem, vez ou outra, aparecia no apartamento do autor. 

Fato número dois: Kyungsoo nunca esteve tão perto de surtar. Embora o fim de novembro tivesse sido uma dádiva, havia um evento marcado para a primeira semana de dezembro capaz de ofuscar o brilho de todos os seus feitos — isso, é claro, porque ele maximizava suas falhas. E esse evento chamava-se Apresentação do Trabalho Final de Curso. Um título longo demais, cujo subtítulo adequado e sincero deveria ser algo como: “E vamos de surto…” 

A fama inigualável de tal _acontecimento_ assolava todos os graduandos do último semestre, mas Do tinha absoluta certeza de que tinha potencial para ser o pior (ou o mais afetado, como pensava ao consolar-se). E não, ele não estava preocupado com o conteúdo. Já tinha escrito o trabalho desde o sexto semestre, quando teve aulas com o professor da disciplina que mais lhe interessou e enviou uma série de e-mails insistindo para que o cara aceitasse ser seu orientador. 

Era realista; suas chances de aprovação eram boas. Foram meses de estudo e revisão. Terminou a primeira versão em pouquíssimo tempo, durante as folgas entre um compromisso da editora e outro. Depois, seu orientador pediu que ele alterasse mais da metade da discussão e dos resultados. Foi assim que chegou na segunda versão do TCC, que parecia algo meio distante do seu primeiro objetivo. Outras mudanças foram ocorrendo até que, na quarta vez, pôde salvar o arquivo como _finalizado_. Isso ainda no início do sétimo semestre. 

Então, não. Kyungsoo não se preocupava se suas argumentações agradariam a banca de professores, também não tinha medo das perguntas, até porque colecionava respostas prontas até para as mais difíceis. O que lhe tirava o sono era se imaginar falando em frente a um auditório lotado. 

Veja bem, ele tentou lutar contra isso. Enviou e-mails para a coordenação do curso e explicou sua situação, contornando os questionamentos mais específicos que surgiram. Porém, ao final de duas semanas de negociação, seu pedido de apresentar o trabalho remotamente — o que reduziria seu público aos três membros da banca encarando-o via webcam — foi negado. Daí sua sentença: na próxima sexta-feira, deveria se encaminhar para o campus e apresentar o TCC. 

Seria, de longe, o maior desafio de toda sua vida. E, fora a dificuldade que sabia que teria, outros pensamentos ruins afetavam sua autoestima. Martirizava-se pensando no que adiantava reter tanto conhecimento se não era capaz de expressá-lo. Logo, ficava preso em um ciclo de ter ou não piedade de si. 

— Você vai conseguir — afirmou Jongin. 

Era uma noite como todas as outras; melhor dizendo, como todas as _atuais_ outras noites. Eles estavam sentados à mesa de jantar, dividindo um lámen caseiro que levava uma mistureba de tudo que Do achou na geladeira. O frio fazendo a comida quentinha parecer mais gostosa e embaçando as janelas de vidro do apartamento. 

“Não vou.” Kyungsoo quis responder. Levantou mais as mangas do suéter que usava e tirou os óculos, porque estava cansado das lentes também embaçando. 

— É sério, você vai. 

Do riu um pouco. O Kim realmente acreditava nisso, que daria certo e que tudo ficaria bem ao final. Mantinha uma visão positiva e tentava contagiar o outro com isso. Certamente, o maior tinha motivos para crer que estava correto. Dada a forma que o menor comportava-se consigo, era como se o único empecilho para o tal dia fosse timidez. Contudo, Jongin não sabia como Kyungsoo era com as pessoas em geral; seu ponto de vista era corrompido pelo fato de ser uma exceção, mesmo sem saber. 

— _Aham_. 

Quando murmurou isso, a reação do maior foi largar os talheres e cruzar os braços à frente do corpo. 

— Se realmente acha isso, por que vai tentar? 

_Pergunta complicada_. Kyungsoo tinha planejado seus últimos anos de vida logo depois de ter a visão cruel de sua morte. E _ir embora_ tão jovem, para ele, não significava ceifar tudo que antecedia isso. Ele tinha sonhos. Uns até parecidos com os das demais pessoas da sua idade, mas tinha. Queria ler todos os livros da sua lista, ouvir suas músicas preferidas até enjoar e então favoritar outras, queria fazer _aquela_ viagem. E, sim, graduar-se era um desses sonhos. Não soube exatamente quando teve a certeza disso, mas receber o diploma adquiriu um significado importante para si. Mostraria para o Do adolescente, na medida do possível, que alguns aspectos da sua vida não tinham sido tão ruins. 

E, bem, seu passado merecia saber disso. 

— Porque eu preciso — respondeu. 

— Tá vendo? Soo, você vai conseguir! — Jongin fora insuportavelmente amável, cativando-o com boas perspectivas. Nesse momento, o outro deixou-se acreditar que, de algum jeito, ele realmente seria capaz de alcançar seu objetivo. Mas o menor não prestou atenção somente nas palavras de motivação. 

_Soo_. O apelido ecoou nos seus ouvidos e tirou alguma coisinha do lugar, porque seu coração deu um saltinho (que, segundo sua consciência, fora algo mínimo, nada para se preocupar). Não era como se nunca tivesse escutado isso antes, Jisoo vivia o chamando assim. Contudo, aquilo sair da boca do Kim fez parecer que as letras _S_ e _O_ nunca tinham se encontrado antes. 

Bobagem. 

  
  


Naquela sexta-feira, quando o despertador tocou e Kyungsoo olhou para o lembrete fixado na tela inicial do seu celular, quis voltar a dormir. Era como se qualquer um de seus pesadelos fosse um gatinho à frente da leoa feroz da apresentação do TCC. Estava com muito medo. 

Rolou entre os lençóis, negando-se a levantar de primeira. Ao fitar o teto, relembrou de todos os passos que tinha estabelecido para aquele dia, achando mil e uma possibilidades de cada um deles dar errado. Respirou fundo. Os quatro cursos online que fizera para absorver a teoria sobre falar em público não pareciam adiantar muito agora. Tudo bem, ele tinha dezenas de _post-its_ colados pela casa toda com dicas sobre o que fazer quando a hora chegasse, mas duvidava muito da eficácia de alguma das técnicas — ou melhor, duvidava que fosse capaz de executá-las direito. 

Quando deixou de adiar o inevitável, rumou para o banheiro, de onde outra versão sua saiu quarenta minutos depois. Os cabelos lavados e penteados, partidos de lado e com um topetinho que aprendera a fazer há tempos com um tutorial no Youtube. O rosto liso sem nenhum resquício de pelos e o corpo todo exalando o aroma amadeirado do perfume que quase nunca usava. Considerava-se mais bonito quando mais desleixado, porém gostou do que viu refletindo no espelho. E ficaria melhor quando usasse o presente pendurado no guarda-roupa. 

Junmyeon não poderia comparecer à apresentação, porque estava viajando a negócios. Por isso, passou instruções bem específicas ao seu subordinado, que as seguiu à risca. Sehun, então, no dia anterior, passou no apartamento do menor para entregá-lo uma encomenda especial.

Um terno preto, sapatos sociais, um relógio prateado, um buquê de lírios e um bilhete.

“ _Eu acredito no seu potencial._ _V_ _á lá e arrase._

_Dando certo ou errado, estarei aqui por você._

_Os lírios são para atrair boa sorte._ ” 

Era o que estava escrito, à mão e com a caneta tinteiro que o Kim usava para assinar as coisas mais importantes — disso Kyungsoo tinha certeza absoluta. 

Para Junmyeon, os presentes serviam para lembrar ao Do de que torcia por ele. Eram um cuidado, um carinho, materialização da atenção que o dedicava. Lá no fundo, sabia que o outro não tinha cabeça para pensar sobre esses detalhes, porque preocupava-se com as variáveis mais importantes desse dia. E acertara em cheio. 

O terno, cujo cheiro de riqueza podia ser sentido até na própria capa protetora, serviu perfeitamente no corpo de Kyungsoo, realçando suas costas e pernas. E ele, ao voltar para a frente do espelho, agradeceu por sempre subir de escada, assim a calça social não ficara frouxa em suas coxas. Logo, completou o visual com os demais itens, o relógio dando o toque final. Estava pronto. Pelo menos no quesito _Trajes & Afins_.

Pegou a pasta e guardou o notebook, as mãos gélidas quase falhando e derrubando tudo no chão. Reuniu os três _pen drives_ com cópias extras da sua apresentação, por precaução, e colocou ali também. Depois catou o celular e a chave do carro.

Era hora de ir. Só precisava cumprir mais um _passinho_. 

Desceu de elevador, porque descer os lances de escadas todo empacotado não parecia uma boa ideia. Por causa do horário, encontrou outros moradores ali. Recebeu olhares surpresos e uma sensação de estar sendo observado pelas costas o consumiu, mas agradeceu por conseguir manter distância e também pelos instantes do quarto andar ao térreo terem se passado em silêncio. Saindo, limpou a garganta e foi atrás de seu objetivo. Seguindo a lógica do condomínio, os apartamentos de números pares eram para a direita. Então, foi nessa direção e, ao estagnar em frente ao número 88, apertou os dedos das mãos. 

Estava nervoso. Não só pela apresentação do TCC, mas também pela sensação que revirou seu estômago assim que o _nem tão novo_ vizinho abriu a porta. 

Jongin não disfarçou. Não seria capaz. Ao ver o menor arrumado daquele jeito, partiu os lábios de imediato. Mas nada saiu. Descaradamente, olhou-o da cabeça aos pés, e repetiu o ato para que pudesse ter certeza que não tinha perdido nenhum detalhe. 

— Não me olhe assim — pediu Do. 

O Kim estava trajado em jeans claros, como quase sempre. A blusa branca de botões deu-lhe um ar mais sério, mas não muito. Continuava aparentando como um universitário comum, enquanto Kyungsoo destonava disso. 

Faziam alguns dias que ele tinha dito que acompanharia Kyungsoo na apresentação, que sentaria bem no meio do auditório e assistiria com atenção — para que assim ele pudesse olhá-lo fixamente enquanto falava e, quem sabe, ter um pouquinho mais de segurança. Fora a única proposta alheia até agora que Do não se protestou contra; não estava em condições de negar ajuda.

— Você… — O maior começou a dizer e piscou os olhos, caçando os melhores adjetivos. — Está lindo...! 

Do sorriu e Jongin encarou-o como se quisesse que ele se responsabilizasse por fazer seu coração acelerar tanto; isso não podia ser saudável. 

— _Obrigado_. — A palavra saiu baixa da boca do menor. 

— Puts, eu tô muito fodido... 

Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas e, quando estava prestes a questionar o porquê, o Kim completou:

— Tô _tão_ apaix…

O tempo parou.

— Não diga bobagens. — Do pediu, um pouco mais rude do que gostaria. Diria saber a continuação da frase e, caso realmente soubesse, reservaria um momento específico para surtar sobre isso. 

A quebra de clima quase tirou o sorriso largo do rosto de Jongin. Ele mordeu o interior das bochechas e fingiu que estava tudo bem o menor esquivar de seus sentimentos outra vez. 

— Vamos? — perguntou Kyungsoo. O maior assentiu, voltando para dentro apenas para pegar a mochila. 

O começo daquele dia foi assim. 

Quando fosse deitar à noite e recapitulasse tais cenas rapidamente antes de pegar no sono, gostaria de lembrar de alguns detalhes daquele momento. Principalmente da sensação que o preencheu ao perceber que aquela fora a primeira vez em que alguém sentou no seu banco do carona. Também de como, apesar das pernas longas, Jongin encaixou-se perfeitamente ali. 

  
  


Seu vizinho era um homem de palavra, essa foi a primeira observação que Kyungsoo fez quando subiu ao palco de altura mediana do auditório. Ele estava bem ao centro, acomodado na poltrona e com um sorriso nervoso; quase mais ansioso que o próprio formando. Um pouco à frente do Kim, havia os três professores da banca, que encaravam o menor de forma criteriosa, assim como todos os outros alunos. Ninguém ali o conhecia, por isso o _cara bonito_ — como ouviu alguém dizer — tornou-se assunto dos cochichos que antecederam o início de sua apresentação. 

— B-Bom... dia. — Começou gaguejando e passou as costas da mão no buço, limpando o suor que já se acumulava ali. 

Tentou lembrar como se respirava, enquanto passeava o olhar pela pequena multidão. Deveria ter cerca de cinquenta pessoas no local, alunos misturados com familiares e alguns professores. Mas somente uma transmitiu calma o suficiente para que Kyungsoo organizasse seu raciocínio e abrisse a boca novamente. 

— Bom dia, me chamo... Do Kyungsoo. — Sua voz saiu mais firme, ainda que um tanto baixa. 

Jongin fez um _legal_ e moveu os lábios pausadamente para que o menor pudesse lê-los. “Você consegue.” 

Do limpou a garganta e prosseguiu, pouco a pouco deixando o impulso de sair correndo dali em segundo plano.

Não foi difícil. Foi quase impossível. Suas argumentações foram mal compreendidas pela banca, fazendo-o precisar repetir as mesmas conclusões de formas diferentes, e várias vezes sua fala travara por alguns segundos. Então, quando chegou ao último slide, Kyungsoo já tinha passado a acreditar que reprovaria. Por sorte, foi bem menos ruim ao responder as perguntas dos professores, o que acabou vendendo melhor seu peixe do que a primeira meia hora de apresentação. 

Em seguida, quando a banca reuniu-se para discutir sobre si, Do ficou estagnado ao centro do palco, esperando sua nota ser anunciada em alto e bom som. “Talvez a parte escrita me salve.” Foi o que pensou. Transformou esse pensamento em um pedido aos deuses superiores, para tentar manter a sanidade naqueles últimos instantes agoniantes. Fez isso ao ponto do pedido se tornar uma súplica, que realizaria de joelhos caso não estivesse em público. 

E, bem, isso sim funcionou. 

O nove e meio no trabalho de conclusão de curso compensou o seis e meio pontuado na apresentação, deixando sua nota _exatamente_ na média. Para Kyungsoo, com um histórico perfeito, nunca achou que se sentiria tão representado por um sete. Naquele momento, tirar 7 de 10 era como tirar um milhão de dois milhões; é muito, ainda que não tudo. Melhor, era suficiente. 

Ao fim das burocracias, foi liberado pelo seu orientador, que não pareceu nem um pouco decepcionado com a apresentação — ele compreendia que as circunstâncias afetavam Do de algum jeito, embora não entendesse exatamente como. 

Kyungsoo lutou para permanecer sério até a saída do auditório, sendo seguido por Jongin, que soltava gritinhos empolgados. Porém, assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, virou para o outro e soltou:

— Eu consegui! — A exclamação veio junto com um marejar de olhos, e ele respirou fundo para não chorar. 

Céus, ele tinha conseguido! Estava tão feliz que podia sair por aqueles corredores (se estivessem sem ninguém) cantando _We Are The Champions_. Tão feliz que o sorriso simplesmente não saia da sua face e, agora, havia um grito entusiasmado preso em sua garganta. A felicidade foi tanta que partiu para abraçar o maior, descontando todo seu êxtase no aperto ao redor de seu pescoço. 

E Jongin acolheu-o em seus braços. Era a primeira vez que trocavam um carinho assim e… temia que Do pudesse ouvir seu coração testar sua saúde. Os corpos encaixaram-se tão bem que o menor chegou a pensar que nunca tinha desenhado um abraço da maneira correta. Quando fosse fazer cenas assim no futuro, prenderia-se aos detalhes. As bochechas alheias contra a lateral de seu rosto e o calorzinho aconchegante do peitoral. Próximos demais. Também daria um jeito de descrever como o perfume do outro entrava por suas narinas. Ele era _tão_ cheiroso; a pele e as roupas exalando o aroma levemente adocicado. 

Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse fazer mais lembretes mentais, o Kim sussurrou rente ao seu ouvido:

— Parabéns, _Soo_! 

O menor fechou os olhos e aproveitou aquele momento de pura paz. Não havia um pingo de medo presente em si naqueles instantes. Nada que o freasse e o orientasse a se afastar de Jongin. Nenhum pensamento, seu cérebro devia estar exausto. Sua consciência também permaneceu limpa, como se reconhecesse que ele merecia uma pausa depois dos últimos torturantes dias. 

Permaneceram abraçados até quando as pessoas começaram a encará-los. Segundo o relógio caro no pulso de Do, era hora do intervalo entre as aulas, então fazia sentido os corredores triplicarem a lotação. E todos, literalmente todos, que passavam os direcionavam olhares. Os dois jovens bonitos e vistosos, lado a lado, eram um prato cheio para as pessoas curiosas. 

— Eu falei que você está lindo. Veja só, elas também acham. — O Kim usou a situação para reafirmar seu elogio. Eles estavam voltando para o carro, o maior com o braço esticado por cima do ombro alheio. 

— Elas estão olhando para você — rebateu. 

— Está dizendo que eu sou bonito? — Jongin manipulou as palavras, deixando nítido que queria ouvir um elogio deste tipo. 

— Não. 

O maior semicerrou os olhos e fitou o outro. 

— Mentir é feio — afirmou. 

— Não é mentira. — Kyungsoo insistiu. 

“Você não é bonito, é lindo. Dos pés à cabeça, por dentro e por fora”, completou mentalmente. E teria externado isso se a forma com que Jongin lhe desconcertava não soasse tão estupidamente… inebriante. Ia cercando-o aos poucos e fazendo surgir pensamentos como esse. Estranhos e resultantes de um surto de admiração estranha — que tinha um nome que Kyungsoo ainda desconhecia. 

Mas estava bem próximo de ele e esse sentimento se tornarem amigos íntimos e fiéis. 

Era a segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas que o Kim provava ser um homem de palavra. Tinha proposto levá-lo para conhecer um lugar que gostava caso desse tudo certo na apresentação. Como Kyungsoo o devia uma pelo dia do jantar no seu restaurante preferido, aceitou de bom grado. Bem, sem contar o fato de que Kyungsoo estava faminto e nada seria melhor do que sentar tranquilamente em algum lugar e se empanturrar até não caber mais nas calças sociais. Esse desespero sendo por causa do tamanho nervosismo, que gerou a constante vontade de vomitar, fazendo com que ele não tivesse comido nada ainda naquele dia. Só bebeu água e pronto; o estômago quase achando o rumo das costas e saindo para xingar seu dono. 

— Ei, está se sentindo bem? — perguntou Jongin, preocupado. Kyungsoo passou a segurar o volante com força e a acelerar mais nas últimas ruas. Era quase meio-dia e sentia-se fraco. 

— Fome — respondeu. 

— Estamos quase chegando. 

De fato, estavam. Bastou virarem à direita duas vezes e estacionaram em frente ao tal local. Em uma análise rápida, Kyungsoo não viu nada além de uma pequena pizzaria, então esperou que o maior explicasse o motivo deles terem feito um trajeto de trinta minutos para chegar ali. Deveria ter algum valor simbólico ou sentimental, um que estava curiosíssimo para saber — enquanto matava sua fome, é claro. 

Assim que adentraram o estabelecimento, um cara mais alto que Jongin aproximou-se. Eles trocaram um abraço animado, com direito à tapinhas nas costas. Logo, encerraram o cumprimento e o desconhecido se virou para Do, fazendo-o ficar um pouco constrangido. 

— E você é…? — disse, em um tom divertido. 

— Kyungsoo. — O Kim quem o apresentou. Para ajudar e não deixar o clima esquisito, o menor deu o máximo para sorrir ladino.

— _Hum_! — Foi nítido que a surpresa alheia era fajuta. — Vocês demoraram. Pensei que não viriam mais.

Sem entender muito bem, Do encarou o Kim.

— Aqui só abre de noite, mas eu expliquei a situação e pedi um favorzinho para ele — explicou Jongin. 

— Ora, não vai nos apresentar decentemente? 

— Ah, sim… Bem, este é Park Chanyeol, meu amigo desde o ensino médio. — Agora sim o menor pôde compreender tudo. — E, Chanyeol, este é Kyungsoo, meu vizinho e… _amigo_. 

— É um prazer. — O Park estendeu a mão para o menor, que aceitou o gesto com receio. — Serei mestre cuca de vocês hoje! Por favor, se acomodem. Arrumei um cantinho para vocês. Vou checar umas coisas na cozinha e daqui um instante volto e anoto os pedidos.

Quando o Park sumiu de vista, eles sentaram-se à mesa de madeira escura. O ambiente tinha uma iluminação média, proporcionando a ideia de privacidade. O papel de parede imitava tijolos laranja-avermelhados, completando o quê rústico. Não era tão bonito por fora quanto era por dentro, e Kyungsoo pensou sobre isso ser proposital. A entrada com um letreiro simples não condizia com a decoração minimamente pensada — as luminárias, a fiação cheia de detalhes com canos e metal, os quadros réplicas de obras famosas.

— Aqui é bonito — comentou Do, ao mesmo tempo em que se livrou do paletó. 

— É, a reforma valeu a pena. Antes não tinha nada disso, mas depois que Chanyeol herdou o negócio dos pais, resolveu investir e... ficou assim. 

O Park não demorou. Ao retornar, trajava um avental preto e um chapéu de cozinheiro, que ressaltava suas orelhas sobressalentes. Não demoraram para fazer o pedido. A primeira pizza serviu para que o estômago de Kyungsoo o perdoasse por todo o descuido. A segunda, pedida sem hesitação, funcionou para enchê-los, sendo a terceira um agradinho extra. E evitaram folhear o cardápio para escolher uma quarta; ao invés disso, pediram um _petit gâteau_ para dividir. 

— E então? — perguntou Do. A fala saindo dificultada pela preguicinha pós-refeição. 

— O quê? — Jongin não havia entendido a pergunta.

— Não vai contar por que me trouxe aqui?

— Ah, eu explico… — murmurou, limpando a boca com o guardanapo. Olhou para os lados e deu um sorriso constrangido. — Indo direto ao ponto… eu frequentava aqui quando estava me sentindo para baixo. Meu cursinho pré-vestibular e o de inglês eram pertinho, então eu gostava de passar aqui depois das horas intermináveis de aula. Quando vi você passando por momentos difíceis… quis te trazer para conhecer. É o meu _cantinho_. — Coçou a nuca ao concluir. 

Kyungsoo ficou feliz com o que ouviu. Interessado o bastante no que o maior lhe contou, inclinou-se para frente, indagando: 

— Seu _cantinho_? 

Jongin balançou a cabeça positivamente, ainda um pouco tímido em relação ao assunto. Fitou as próprias mãos, brincando com o guardanapo, e confirmou:

— É, pode-se dizer que sim. Sabe, eu era muito sozinho na adolescência. Não sozinho, _sozinho_ , porque sempre fui rodeado de amigos. Mas sozinho no sentido de que sempre guardei meus problemas para mim. Principalmente quando eu era novo para entender que não sou capaz de resolver tudo… _sozinho_. — Jongin riu depois de dizer, com medo de não ter feito sentido algum. 

O menor sentiu o outro emanar uma nostalgia quase triste. Algo que jamais diria que combinava com o Kim e seu eu de agora. 

— Você era um adolescente pensativo? Não parece — falou. 

— Não tanto. Pensei o suficiente para entender um pouco mais sobre tudo. — Continuando as reflexões leves, Jongin disse. 

Esse era um modo bonito de pensar, Kyungsoo concluiu para si. Achando o raciocínio alheio estranhamente próximo do seu, encarou-o admirado; os olhos entregando o puro sentimento que crescia entre ambos, a postura leve transmitindo o conforto único e a boca — que constantemente abria para externar algo que perderia o sentido poucos segundos depois — aprumada em um sorriso quentinho.

E, vejamos, não se usa _quente_ para descrever um sorriso. Mas Jongin declararia que sim, que esse adjetivo era o que mais representava os lábios desenhados de seu vizinho, com as laterais arqueadas de forma que… deixava-o quente. Muito além de simples desejo carnal. Aquecia sua alma. Acordava a parte de si que ansiava lhe contar todos os seus segredos e aspirações. 

— Quase entendo o que você está falando. 

O _quase_ foi um charme. 

— Quase? 

— É… você faz rodeios, Jongin — concluiu Kyungsoo depois de encostar-se na cadeira. 

— Eu faço? — questionou, já sabendo que sim, fazia voltas e mais voltas até que dissesse o que realmente queria. Também era charme. E o seu jeitinho de tratar assuntos que fugissem de flertes descarados. 

— Sim.

— Bem, eu só acho que demorei muito para perceber que tinham coisas que simplesmente estavam fora do meu alcance. E que… outras coisas bem óbvias podiam ser mudadas se… eu tivesse um pouco mais de paciência com tudo. 

— _Hum_. Coisas como…?

Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas e apoiou o queixo na mão esquerda. Não queria que aquilo parecesse uma entrevista, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava incrivelmente interessado no passado alheio. Em saber como fora sua vida até que se tornasse o homem completo à sua frente.

— Estudar para passar em Direito consumiu cada parcela de força que eu tinha. — Jongin declarou e riu soprado. — Precisei parar de fazer várias coisas que eu gostava para só estudar e estudar por anos!

— Valeu a pena? — Assim que fez essa pergunta, Do arrependeu-se. Não era justo fazer o outro pensar sobre isso.

O Kim ponderou antes de responder. Estalou a língua e soltou: 

— Eu diria que _não_ , mas não sou de me arrepender das coisas. Mesmo que Direito tenha sido ideia dos meus pais, eu aprendi a gostar.

— Está feliz? — Outra pergunta ruim que saiu de sua boca sem que percebesse. Kyungsoo deveria treinar melhor suas habilidades de conversa com Jongin para que não saísse dizendo tudo que pensava. E, sim, chegar a essa conclusão foi cômico. Não achava que falar demais um dia fosse se tornar um problema. 

Jongin olhou-o meio sério. O questionamento clichê e ao mesmo tempo inusitado o fez engolir seco. 

A felicidade é relativa. 

— Atualmente, sim. No começo do curso eu me sentia muito mal, sabe? Estava muito tempo preso à rotina de acordar, estudar, dormir e acordar… foi quando decidi me alistar. 

Ah, agora Kyungsoo entendia o porquê do maior ter servido ao exército tão novo. Uma válvula de escape. Um plano B. 

— E como foi? — perguntou Do, realmente querendo saber. Era uma das experiências que jamais teria, afinal. 

— Foi a melhor decisão que já tomei _sozinho_. Servir cedo limpou minha mente e, bem, foi bom pra cuidar do corpo também. — Terminou com humor e ambos riram, os ombros relaxando outra vez sem que eles nem percebessem que houve tensão em algum momento da conversa. 

Mas o bom humor de Do foi afetado pela pergunta que se seguiu. 

— E você? Pretende se alistar agora que terminou a faculdade?

“Não será necessário… O motivo? Ah, algo cruel.”

— Não, vou esperar mais um pouco — omitiu, triste consigo mesmo por não poder contar a verdade logo em um momento em que Jongin estava sendo tão sincero. 

O Kim deu um novo gole em sua bebida e moldou uma feição satisfeita. 

— _Hum_ , isso é bom.

— Por quê? — Kyungsoo não entendeu como isso era, de fato, bom para o seu vizinho. Sim, era ruim em ler as pessoas a esse nível.

— Porque nós vamos poder ficar juntos mais tempo — declarou depois de sorrir _daquele_ jeito. 

O menor engoliu seco, desviou o olhar e rapidamente desconversou. 

— Vou ao banheiro. — Jongin soube que aquilo era mais uma tentativa de fugir de si. Foi assim em quase todas as vezes em que havia sido direto com o outro. O que não sabia, de fato, era que isso estava prestes a mudar. 

Já no banheiro, Kyungsoo lavou as mãos e olhou-se no espelho. Contudo, havia algo de muito errado acontecendo; ele não enxergou seu exato reflexo. Ao invés disso, viu-se vestido com uma beca azul escura e com um capelo de mesma cor em sua cabeça, este posicionado meio torto. De imediato, ergueu as mãos para tocar a vestimenta, mas não sentiu nada na ponta de seus dedos. Inteligente, percebeu que, ok, era somente uma visão sobre o dia da sua formatura, ele podia suportar. Não precisava ficar assustado; convenceu-se disso enquanto prestava mais atenção ao seu visual. 

Entretanto, quando Jongin surgiu por trás de si, aproximando-se ao ponto de seu peitoral colar nas costas alheias, em um ato caloroso e confortável, não teve mais certeza do que aquilo se tratava. Kyungsoo o sentiu tão real e perto que não foi capaz de identificar se aquilo era efeito do seu dom ou não. Talvez a visão já tivesse acabado, afinal. 

Foi então que permitiu-se ficar nervoso. Abriu a torneira e molhou as mãos, passando-as pelo rosto para tentar colocar seu consciente no lugar. Aquilo, seja lá o que fosse, prosseguiu. O Kim, ainda calado, depositou um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo sua pele arrepiar por inteiro. Logo, uma versão tímida de Do virou para encará-lo — internamente reclamando pela quebra de contato físico. “O que você quer de mim?” Foi o que sentiu vontade de dizer. Mas engoliu as palavras quando seus olhos se encontraram. 

Era real, _tinha_ que ser real. Jongin estava logo ali, munido com o sorriso de sempre e um olhar diferente, um que ainda não conhecia. Era misterioso e sagaz, como se o alertasse que Kyungsoo sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer. E, melhor ainda, sabia que queria também. 

— Quantas vezes mais vai tentar me afastar? — O questionamento destonou da falácia natural, do que esperaria de uma fala astuta do Kim. 

Contudo, incrivelmente, não o pegou de surpresa. Kyungsoo sabia que ele deveria ter um lado mais galanteador e sério. 

— Não é isso — murmurou Do, sem conseguir ouvir sua própria voz. 

— Você não precisa se esquivar de mim, _Soo_ — continuou. — Nossos momentos juntos vão ser bem melhores quando você perceber que… 

O Kim pausou a fala e voltou a aproximar-se. Desta vez, mais lentamente, como se tivesse aproveitando para acompanhar como o olhar alheio lhe seguia, fazendo o menor parecer à mercê de seus encantos. 

— Que...? — A indagação surgiu por impulso. O anjinho no ombro de Kyungsoo alertou de que ele poderia se arrepender, e o demônio concordou, completando: “Vai se arrepender mesmo se não aproveitar…”

Jongin não terminou a frase. Então segurou o rosto do menor com as duas mãos e encostou os narizes, parando para admirá-lo. Nunca estiveram tão perto, as respirações se misturando e os olhares concentrados. As bocas partiram no mesmo instante, os encostar dos lábios fazendo Kyungsoo sentir um aperto bom no coração. De repente, para sua decepção, o corpo do Kim desfez-se. 

Foi uma _visão_. Não qualquer visão, mas a visão do seu primeiro beijo. Que agora tinha data marcada.


	6. Saudade

Estava nevando mais do que o esperado naquele mês. O frio fazendo Kyungsoo procurar seus casacos mais quentinhos no fundo do guarda-roupa e lembrando-lhe como uma crise de rinite conseguia atrapalhar efetivamente sua rotina. Nos últimos dias, vinha sobrevivendo de xícaras extras de chá ou café, que aqueciam suas mãos e acordavam sua mente, e também de sprays nasais. Talvez por isso ele preferia as estações mais calorosas, quando o sol esplendoroso brilhava no céu, quase como se gritasse para que ele levantasse da cama e fosse fazer algo produtivo. Dias frios o deixavam mole e preguiçoso, ainda que às vezes fossem os responsáveis pelos seus surtos mais criativos. 

Momentos assim eram bons para desenvolver cenas dramáticas, Do considerava isso algo uma coisa positiva. Então, naquela véspera de Natal, separou todas as cenas desse tipo que precisava desenhar para seu novo projeto e preparou-se animado. O feriado, por si só, era motivo suficiente para que seu _mood_ mudasse de estável para melancólico, o que era um empurrãozinho na sua criatividade. Mas, ao sentar-se para trabalhar, apenas um único pensamento consumiu-o. O mesmo que o atormentava desde que acordou: aquele se tratava do seu penúltimo _dia vinte e quatro de dezembro_. 

Pensar nisso o fez chorar involuntariamente, o que vinha acontecendo com mais frequência. Vez ou outra, Kyungsoo se pegava enxugando as bochechas ao despertar de uma série de devaneios ruins. E ele, agora, deixou o choro evoluir, externando todo o medo e mágoa que guardava. Mais medo do que qualquer outra coisa. Estava _tão_ perto, um ano passaria _tão_ rápido. E se seu último ano fosse como um piscar de olhos e tudo acabasse sem que… 

Soluçou alto, encolhendo-se em sua poltrona e manchando as lentes dos óculos ao cruzar os braços à frente da cabeça. Permaneceu dessa forma, quietinho, por longos minutos, as lágrimas grossas escorrendo até o pescoço e molhando de pouquinho em pouquinho a gola alta do suéter. Estava tão cansado. Passou anos acreditando que estaria pronto à essa altura de sua vida, mas tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses o despertou dessa ilusão. Ele nunca estaria pronto para dizer adeus. Negava-se a acreditar que aquela visão realmente significava seu fim, mesmo que já tivesse refletido sobre isso diversas vezes e chegado na mesma conclusão. 

Mesmo que seu dom não tenha errado uma vez sequer. 

Do continuou sentado ali por um tempo, a visão embaçada e a tristeza o impedindo de seguir seus planos de desenhar pela madrugada inteira. O sentimento de insuficiência se instalando momentaneamente, atenuando sua solidão. 

Assim que o relógio marcou a virada do dia, levantou-se e foi até a cozinha para beber água. A parte racional de si tomando posse de suas decisões. Queria se recompor e fazer o que gostava enquanto podia. Por um tempo, precisava cuidar dos problemas dos seus personagens ao invés dos seus próprios, que eram sérios e inusitados demais para que achasse uma solução. Queria desocupar a mente das circunstâncias da vida real; desenvolver os aspectos da vida de Minseok em um cenário praiano parecia _tão_ melhor. Um espacinho para respirar em meio a todo o melodrama.

Já na cozinha, além de um copo de água, pegou um pacote do salgadinho de bacon que gostava de comer. Não tinha álcool naquele apartamento; em nenhum canto, ele procurou. Nem uma cerveja barata, nem um vinho chique. _Nada_. Se tivesse, com certeza ele beberia enquanto trabalhava e deixaria a ressaca ser problema para seu eu do futuro. Precisava espairecer.

O celular em sua mão vibrou e ele desbloqueou a tela devagar, ao equilibrar o copo e a embalagem do salgadinho em uma mão só. 

**Jisoo**

Feliz Natal, oppa! 23:25

**Kyungsoo**

23:25 Feliz Natal

23:25 ❤❤❤

✔✔

Ficou um pouco mais para cima ao ler a mensagem da irmã. “Mande Feliz Natal aos nossos pais também” _,_ escreveu e apagou. Pouquíssimos segundos depois, o telefone vibrou outra vez. Já tendo quase certeza que era a adolescente surtando pela demonstração de afeto que os emojis transpareciam, leu a notificação depressa. 

E não era Jisoo. 

**Jongin**

Tá acordado? 23:27

**Kyungsoo**

23:28 Sim

✔✔

Digitou de volta, despretensiosamente. Pelo que sabia, o Kim estava na casa dos pais, que voltaram para a Coreia do Sul para passar umas semanas de férias e insistiram para o filho jantar com eles naquela noite. 

Ainda sem saber o que lhe motivava a querer saber mais e mais sobre Jongin, fez uma pergunta para sanar sua curiosidade. 

**Kyungsoo**

23:31 Como tá por aí?

✔✔

**Jongin**

Poderia estar pior... 23:32

A afirmação alheia fez-o refletir sobre algo que o Kim havia o segredado em outro dia: não gostava dessas visitas dos seus progenitores. É claro que sentia muita saudade de sua mãe e de seu pai, mas boa parte do tempo que passavam juntos nesses retornos deles ao país eram dedicados a longas conversas sobre o seu futuro. Nas palavras do próprio herdeiro Kim, era como se estivessem planejando todo o restante da sua vida; como se nunca fossem parar de projetar seus quereres nele. 

Kyungsoo podia imaginar o quanto isso era frustrante. Pensou em algo para dizê-lo sem que se comprometesse mais. Estava triste pelo outro estar triste, e isso ressignificou seus sentimentos. Encurralou-se. Queria _tão_ _bem_ ao outro. Isso era nítido, palpável. 

**Kyungsoo**

23:35 Fica bem

✔✔

**Jongin**

Vou ficar quando ver você 23:35

O coração de Kyungsoo deu um salto e, no susto, derramou metade do salgadinho de bacon no chão. Ele leu a mensagem. Depois releu e concluiu que saber ler era uma coisa difícil nesses momentos. A habilidade de interpretação escapando pela janela e o deixando abandonado à própria sorte. 

**Kyungsoo**

23:39 ???

✔✔

**Jongin**

Chego em 15 minutos 23:40

Okay, podia entrar em desespero. Agora era real e oficial. E tudo que assimilou depressa foi que precisava vestir algo decente, talvez até passar um perfume. Cozinhar, será? Céus, a geladeira estava tão vazia. 

**Kyungsoo**

23:42 O que vai dizer aos seus pais?

✔✔

**Jongin**

Que preciso ver uma pessoa especial 23:42

Kyungsoo, que começava a limpar a bagunça que os salgadinhos fizeram no chão, estagnou. Como o outro conseguia dizer coisas assim como se _não_ fossem extremamente significativas? 

**Jongin**

E que volto pra ver eles de manhã, é claro... 23:43

O menor riu. O Kim oscilava entre o perspicaz e doce em um passo de mágica. Era uma mudança repentina gostosinha de acompanhar, viciante de uma forma quase imperceptível. Como se fosse um labirinto de curvas suaves, que faz parecer que a todo momento a situação está sob controle, quando, na verdade, Kyungsoo estava se perdendo em meio aos seus encantos. Não havia saída. 

Àquela altura, isso era _tão_ óbvio. Caso sua alma se projetasse para fora do corpo e o visse sorrindo abobado ao olhar para a tela do celular, ele perceberia como aquele seu estado era chamado. Porém, sem essa visão externa de si, continuava se iludindo e dando outros nomes ao crescente sentimento; seu coração e cérebro concordariam se dissesse em voz alta, mas ele preferia não tentar. 

Trocou a calça moletom por um jeans frouxo, meio surrado. Um que passasse despercebido à análise que Jongin faria quando chegasse. Não queria parecer muito arrumado. O suéter bege foi substituído por um vermelho, mais novo e sem furinhos de uso. E, sim, ele passou um pouquinho de perfume, convencido de que não custava nada. Depois, sentou-se no sofá, esperando o momento em que a campainha tocaria. 

**Jongin**

Estou subindo 00:02

A mensagem serviu para aumentar sua ansiedade. Por que estava assim? Só iria encontrá-lo outra vez, nada demais. Passariam algum tempo juntos e pronto, igual ao que faziam rotineiramente. Tudo bem, né?

Quando o outro de fato chegou, Kyungsoo foi até a entrada depressa, mas parou diante do olho mágico para poder ver como ele estava. Não havia uma palavra em seu vocabulário vasto que fosse suficiente para descrever como Jongin parecia ter nascido para usar blusas sociais. Estava tão _lindo_. Os cabelos cheios de gel, dando um aspecto molhado, e penteados para trás completando o visual adulto. Não pôde enxergar o corpo dele todo daquele jeito, porém sabia que deveria estar usando uma daquelas calças de linho de cintura um pouco mais alta que as convencionais. Ele tinha uma coleção dessas calças, que o caíam perfeitamente bem em qualquer ocasião. 

— Vermelho combina com você, Soo. — Não um boa noite, nem um Feliz Natal. O que Do ouviu ao finalmente abrir a porta foi um elogio imediato. E gostou da forma com que o maior o analisou, o olhar passeando por seu corpo. 

Era cômico. Enquanto Kyungsoo lutava para admirá-lo sem que ele percebesse, Jongin o esbanjava os benefícios da espontaneidade. O Kim, afinal, não tinha medo que o outro soubesse o que realmente queria todo esse tempo. Isso era o que mais desejava. 

— E esses olhos inchados? — A pergunta surgiu junto de uma carícia na bochecha do menor. Jongin arrastou o polegar ali e logo moveu a mão, como se percebesse que podia estar incomodando. Mas, na verdade, Do sentiu falta o calor da mão alheia assim que ela se afastou. E engoliu seco ao dar-se conta disso. Por que estava tão emocionado?

“Droga”, praguejou em seus pensamentos. “A cara de choro! Como fui esquecer?” 

— Dormi demais pela tarde — mentiu. Não sabia quão ruim sua cara estava pelos minutos que chorou intensamente, mas pediu aos deuses que o outro acreditasse, porque não queria explicar o que havia acontecido. 

— Que bom. — Jongin declarou, falsamente convencido, depois entrou, pendurando o casaco num dos ganchos da entrada. — Porque agora você vai passar a madrugada inteira acordado comigo. — Então ergueu a mão esquerda, balançando uma sacola preta. 

O autor não adivinhou de primeira o que tinha ali, mas ao ouvir o barulho de vidros colidindo, chutou que era alguma bebida. Metódico e cheio de planos como era, nem percebeu que naquele momento já tinha entrado em um acordo com sua consciência para adiar todo o trabalho que pretendia para... Para depois, quando a sua principal distração não estivesse caminhando pelo seu apartamento e abrindo uma garrafa de champanhe. 

— Pode pegar as taças? — Jongin virou e perguntou.

Ô, se podia. 

Do foi até a minúscula cristaleira que tinha na lateral da sala, já alerta só de pensar em como os dois primeiros botões abertos da camisa alheia o instigavam a querer tomar um banho gelado. Bem gelado, zero graus, a ponto daquela vontade súbita de viverem aquela madrugada para sempre sumir. 

E a noite mal tinha começado.

— Peguei na casa dos meus pais. — O Kim comunicou, quando o menor voltou a se aproximar. Serviu as duas taças, sem querer deixando um pouco da espuma melar o tapete alheio. — Desculpa, eu já tô um pouquinho tonto. 

A frase alheia despertou o olfato de Do. O maior cheirava a álcool, mas não muito. 

— Precisou beber para encarar seus pais? — A pergunta de Kyungsoo foi _quase_ infame. Porém, a resposta do outro amenizou o clima.

— Nada disso. Foram só três taças de vinho durante o jantar. É que eu sou fraquinho para beber, sabe? 

— Ah, sei… — murmurou. 

— Quais eram seus planos para esse Natal antes de eu aparecer?

“Eu atrapalho?” Era o que Jongin queria saber, Do entendeu isso. 

— Nada. Eu não ia fazer nada. 

— Isso é bom. 

— É? — indagou o menor. 

— Sim... 

Jongin não disse mais nada. Ao invés de externar as mil e uma frases que vieram à sua mente, resolveu que sorrir era o suficiente. E funcionou. Porque aquele sorriso bonito aquecia o coração alheio, e depois o lembrava de voltar a bater rápido. Porque a forma como seus olhos sorriam também era hipnotizante. 

— Não faz isso — pediu Kyungsoo. Um apelo para que o Kim não deixasse as coisas tão difíceis. Quem conseguiria resistir a tudo aquilo? 

— Ah, eu faço… como eu posso _não_ fazer? — perguntou, dando dois passos e quase colando as duas cinturas. Ambos seguravam as taças, mas Jongin afastou sua mão para impedir que derramasse algo. 

Do ficou estático, filmando a atitude alheia. Porém, uma parte muito grande do seu autocontrole foi embora quando o Kim arrodeou seu corpo e puxou-o pela cintura, suas costas colidindo com o peitoral alheio. O menor conhecia aquela sensação morna e confortável, e, naquele momento, teve certeza que era disso que os poetas falavam quando declamavam querer morar no abraço de alguém. 

— Você passou perfume — comentou Jongin, ao aproximar o nariz da nuca alheia. Era claro que ele ia perceber. Ele percebia tudo.

Kyungsoo ficou calado. Estava ocupado demais tentando não surtar. E se tivesse interpretado errado sua visão e seu primeiro beijo fosse acontecer agora?

— Eu gosto do seu cheiro… — À medida que começou a dizer, o Kim deslizou as mãos pela barriga do menor até o laçar, a taça de champanhe meio cheia firmemente apoiada em seus dedos longos. Do gostava daquele toque, da situação toda. — Gosto de você todinho, aliás — completou. E, então, inclinou-se um pouco, depositando um selar no pescoço do outro. 

Kyungsoo sentiu sua pele arrepiar por inteiro e só teve uma reação cabível: afastou-se minimamente, com medo do que viria a seguir. Um medo bom, uma apreensão quase divertida. Não sabia se estava preparado, quais seriam as consequências daquilo ou o porquê de cada partezinha do seu corpo e mente estar gritando o nome e sobrenome do cara que entrou na sua vida há poucos meses. 

Embora escrevesse sobre, Do nunca tinha vivenciado a atração física ou sentimental por ninguém. E Jongin fazia parecer que todas as suas descrições sobre _essas_ coisas eram supérfluas. Se paixão era aquilo, aquela necessidade que transbordava até em seu olhar, nada do que achou que era intenso realmente era. _Aquilo_ sim era intenso. 

— Não foge, _não_ … — A voz embargada o fez pausar o turbilhão de pensamentos um pouco. Kyungsoo estava complicando tudo.

O Kim voltou a aconchegá-lo, os braços pendurados na cintura alheia como se o lugar deles sempre tivesse sido ali.

— Eu só quero ficar abraçadinho com você, _Soo_ — declarou.

Kyungsoo quis chorar de tão contente. Lágrimas tomaram seus olhos, mas ele fez de tudo para que elas não caíssem. Algo explodiu na sua mente ao ouvir as palavras do maior. Algo como um letreiro cafona e com setinhas, com LEDs que piscavam “tem um cara apaixonado aqui”. Isso tudo somado a um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampou seus lábios. 

Naquela madrugada, secaram a garrafa de champanhe e usaram todo o estoque de conversas acumuladas. Falaram sobre tudo, os bocejos denunciando o quão eles não queriam encerrar aquilo, mesmo cansados demais para pensar direitinho. Do contou como se sentia em finais de ano e até como o inverno o afetava, coisas sobre si que nunca pensou que falaria para alguém. E Jongin, em troca, compartilhou suas melhores memórias de infância e do inesquecível Natal em Nova Iorque, quando tinha quinze anos. 

O Kim era um pouco emotivo também, Kyungsoo percebeu. Ele relembrava do passado com um certo pesar nos olhos. Ainda que estivesse feliz ao narrar sua vida, havia um drama sensível na forma como se portava, inclinando-se para frente sempre que estava prestes a iniciar a revelar uma de suas aventuras. 

Eram quase cinco horas da manhã quando Jongin rendeu-se ao sono, esticando as pernas longas no sofá alheio. Kyungsoo foi buscar um cobertor imediatamente e, assim que o embrulhou num edredom fofinho, sentou-se no tapete da sala de estar, hipnotizado demais olhando-o dormir.

☁

_Janeiro de 2019_

Não gostou da beca, muito menos do capelo. Porém, Jisoo bateu o pé e ordenou que ele desfizesse a carranca descontente para sair bonito nas fotos. E, poxa, ela tirou _muitas_ fotos. Declarou que era o dia mais especial da vida dele até agora — acertando em cheio — e disse que queria guardar nítidas lembranças de cada coisinha. Ela era a pessoa mais feliz dali, e estava feliz desde que fora convidada por seu irmão. 

A adolescente trajava um lindo vestido rosa claro de saia rodada e com pregas, estranhamente combinando com o _All Star_ branco encardido que fez questão de usar. Agora, segurava uma câmera profissional nas mãos pequenas, que tomou da forma mais educada possível de Junmyeon. O dono do objeto caríssimo a olhava desconfiado, pensou que ele mesmo fosse fazer o papel de fotógrafo naquele dia, não que cederia seu posto tão fácil. O editor até tinha pedido para que Sehun comprasse o equipamento mais decente da loja de informática. Contudo, não conseguiu dizer não à garota. Então, agora Junmyeon tinha um bico desgostoso nos lábios, motivo pelo qual seu estagiário suprimia os risos; não podia zoar _o_ chefe. 

Além de Jisoo, Junmyeon e Sehun, havia mais uma pessoa importante para Kyungsoo ali. 

— Ansioso? — Jongin perguntou. 

O menor assentiu, limpando o suor nas palmas das mãos na beca outra vez. Estava nervoso com a considerável multidão de formandos e familiares. Todas as turmas concludentes do departamento do seu curso acumulavam-se no auditório principal da universidade. 

— Vai dar certo, o pior já passou. — O Kim afirmou, acariciando o meio das costas alheias. 

Junmyeon observou a cena com o cenho franzido. Primeiro, não sabia de quem exatamente Jongin tratava-se. Ao se cumprimentarem, tudo que ele disse foi que era vizinho e amigo de Do. _Estranho_. O editor achou a situação _bem_ estranha. Convivia com Kyungsoo desde que ele era só um garoto, e sabia que nunca esteve tão próximo de alguém assim. 

— O que foi, senhor? — Do ouviu Sehun questionar ao chefe.

Junmyeon pigarreou e virou para o Oh.

— Nada. 

Assim como o Kim mais velho, Jongin também tinha uma pulguinha atrás da orelha. Mas em relação à presença daquele bonitão, quem nunca vira antes. 

— Quem é ele mesmo? — perguntou, sem precisar explicar para Do sobre quem se referia. Estava óbvio nos olhares furtivos que trocaram. 

— O estagiário do meu editor — murmurou baixinho. 

— _Hum_. 

Kyungsoo riu soprado. Caso tivesse um pouquinho mais de autoestima, diria que o vizinho estava com ciúmes dele conhecer outro cara tão lindo quanto ele próprio — o que, de fato, seria uma tremenda bobagem. O que via em Jongin ia muito além de beleza, e Sehun já parecia ter alguém do seu interesse. 

— Do Kyungsoo, graduado com menção honrosa — chamou a reitora. Do sequer tinha percebido que a oradora da turma de Design Gráfico havia terminado seu discurso, em seguida iniciando a entrega dos diplomas. Entrou em desespero por já precisar subir ao palco. Não deveria ter se distraído. 

Quando se voltou para a plateia, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Aquela conhecida sensação, como se fosse explodir de tanta vergonha. A sensação que o transportou automaticamente para sua cerimônia de conclusão do ensino médio. Logo, permitiu-se sentir uma falta absurda de Hari. Ela seria a mais orgulhosa do seu montinho de convidados, seria até capaz de tomar do Kim o pódio de sorriso mais bonito do dia. A Park gritaria ao anunciarem seu nome no microfone, a voz estridente talvez afetando momentaneamente a audição das pessoas ao lado. Ela adoraria e depois, com certeza, choraria ao vê-lo com o diploma em mãos. 

Foi nesse instante que Kyungsoo tomou outra perspectiva sobre tudo. Percebeu que Hari merecia respostas e ações. Merecia todo seu apreço por tudo que um dia eles foram juntos e por tudo que agora eram. Também pelo futuro, pelo tempo que lhe restava. E, então, uma voz gritou dentro de si: ele iria ao casamento. _Oh_ , ele iria! Não sabia como reuniria coragem, muito menos fez um plano rápido antes de tomar essa decisão. Somente seguiu seu instinto, como raramente deixava acontecer. 

— Parabéns — disse a reitora, um pouco longe do microfone e mais próxima de si, e entregou-lhe o diploma enrolado em uma faixa azul de tecido. 

Assim como seu momento de ser o centro das atenções iniciou-se rápido, também acabou. Do agradeceu esse fato e, quando retornou ao seu lugar, entregou o diploma para que Jisoo segurasse, somente pensando em uma coisa: mijar. Estava tão apertado que não conseguiu nem esperar o fim da cerimônia. Saiu do auditório quase correndo, não conseguindo responder a Junmyeon quando ele perguntou o que havia acontecido. 

Andou por dois extensos corredores até achar um banheiro masculino, xingando-se mentalmente por não conhecer direito o campus da própria faculdade. Entrou num box e ergueu a beca para abrir os botões da calça jeans. Aliviou-se e arrumou a roupa outra vez. Saiu do cubículo, parando diante de uma das pias para lavar as mãos. 

— Ei! — Alguém exclamou, assustando-o. Era Jongin. — Está tudo bem? — indagou. 

— Sim. Por que veio até aqui? 

Assim que perguntou, Kyungsoo deu-se conta de tudo. Gelou. Lembrou-se que aquele momento era… _puts_ , era a cena de sua visão. Sentiu um aperto no peito e mordeu os lábios. O que faria?

— Pensei que você estivesse passando mal. 

— _Ah_ … não, eu estou bem. — Engoliu seco. 

Jongin aproximou-se, o reflexo surgindo por trás do menor no espelho meio sujo.

— Você ficou fofo com esse capelo — declarou Jongin, como quem não quer nada, tirando o chapéu alheio e pondo em si. — Como estou? — Fez uma pose. 

— Fofo também — disse Do, um meio sorriso tremendo nos lábios. 

Não demorou para que o Kim se aproximasse mais, a ponto de colar o peitoral em suas costas. O calor gostoso alertando Kyungsoo de que ele sabia muito bem o que ia acontecer. O menor permitiu-se ficar mais nervoso. Abriu a torneira e lavou as mãos, depois as enxugando no próprio rosto, na tentativa de se manter fora daquele transe. 

Jongin, assim como em sua visão, depositou um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo sua pele arrepiar por inteiro. E, sim, Do virou para encará-lo. Engolindo todos os seus argumentos contra o que iriam fazer quando seus olhos se encontraram. As palavras evaporaram. 

— Quantas vezes mais vai tentar me afastar até perceber que nós fomos feitos um para o outro? 

Infelizmente, Kyungsoo notou que Jongin não poderia ter escolhido uma frase pior para aquele momento. Se o destino queria que ficassem juntos, o destino era prepotente e mal. 

— Não é isso — disse, as palavras sumindo devagar no ar.

— Você não precisa se esquivar de mim, _Soo_ — continuou o Kim. Pausou a fala para voltar a se aproximar novamente do menor, desta vez mais lentamente. — Nossos momentos juntos vão ser bem melhores quando você perceber que… 

— Que...? — A indagação saiu por impulso. 

Jongin não terminou a frase. Achou que o silêncio serviria significado e que suas ações seguintes fossem estimular muito mais do que somente os ouvidos alheios. Ao invés disso, segurou o rosto do menor com as duas mãos e encostou os narizes, parando para admirá-lo. Nunca estiveram tão perto; as respirações se misturando e os olhares concentrados. E, quando Kyungsoo teve a certeza de que enlouqueceria, seus lábios encostaram nos de Jongin. O selar demorado fazendo o mundo ao redor deles parecer de mentira — porque nada seria mais verdadeiro do que a vontade mútua envolvida naquele ato. 

Do custou a perceber que ficar de olhos abertos era algo esquisito em um beijo, ainda mais quando o Kim os tinha fechado tão expressivamente. Então, fez o mesmo, e o escuro deixou o clima entre eles dois palpável. Real e bom. Confortável. 

Jongin desgrudou as bocas para estudar como Kyungsoo reagiu ao ato. Pararia e nunca mais tentaria algo desse jeito se enxergasse negação e arrependimento na expressão dele. Porém, para sua completíssima felicidade, o menor tomou iniciativa e puxou-o pela camisa, beijando-o de volta. 

Para Do, era um tira-teima, queria conferir se era possível algo _tão bom_ ser real. Bem, era possível. E ele não só constatou isso daquela vez, como também em todas as outras. 

☁

_Fevereiro de 2019_

Cozinhar em uma cozinha que não fosse a sua fez Do se sentir incapacitado de realizar aquela tarefa. Estava acostumado com suas panelas, com sua tábua de cortar e com a faca cega. Até seus talheres com cabos de plástico derretidos — as marcas de uso que ele tinha apego — faziam falta. Apesar disso, reconhecia que a arquiteta que projetou a cozinha de Jongin fez valer a pena cada won gasto. Podia facilmente gravar um programa de culinária entre os armários pretos, usando os eletrodomésticos de última linha e os utensílios vermelhos. 

O apartamento do Kim, aliás, deixava bem perceptível o apego dele por essa cor. Kyungsoo gostava de como ia percebendo outro item vermelho a cada vez que ia ali. Era como se a intimidade entre eles fosse aumentando sempre que um novo detalhe surgia, revelando até os traços mais fracos de suas personalidades. Pouco a pouco, Do foi conhecendo o maior como nunca conheceu ninguém. Atualmente, era a maior pasta de seu sistema, depois da sua própria. Podia jurar que gostar de alguém era sobre isso. Sobre ter prazer em conviver com a pessoa e em aprender seus trejeitos e gostos. 

Aquela noite era especial, foi Jongin quem declarou. O episódio de estreia de _Way To See_ seria lançado em poucos minutos e, para comemorar, convidou o menor para assistirem ali. Ainda quis comprar porções e mais porções de frango frito, porém Do insistiu em preparar a comida. Gostava de cozinhar para outras pessoas, apesar de quase nunca ter a oportunidade. Achava que esse era um dos traços imutáveis da sua personalidade.

— O cheiro está tão bom que eu vou desmaiar de fome se você não terminar logo. — O Kim reclamou, esparramado no sofá. De onde Kyungsoo estava, conseguiu vê-lo fechar os olhos e inspirar. 

— Exagerado. — Negou o elogio, como de costume. 

— Ah, não me faça ir até aí! — O maior ameaçou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. 

— Você não se atreveria — ralhou Do. 

Mas Jongin se atreveu. E, ao vê-lo se aproximar pronto para lhe fazer cócegas, o menor deu dois passos para trás em reflexo. Não adiantou, ele lhe alcançou e passeou os dedos por suas costelas, causando um riso instantâneo e um murmuro de “Sai!” meio mentiroso. 

— A carne vai queimar. — Kyungsoo tentou avisar, apontando para a grelha e esquivando-se da próxima leva de cócegas. 

— A carne pode esperar — declarou Jongin, puxando o menor para mais perto. 

Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse protestar, o Kim segurou sua cintura, as mãos apertando forte de cada lado.

— Eu gosto de você com esse avental — disse rente ao ouvido de Kyungsoo.

Do olhou para baixo para conferir seu visual. Não tinha nada demais na estampa do avental. Era bege e com frutas desenhadas. 

— Você gosta de qualquer coisa — afirmou, encarando-o. 

— É… _verdade_. — Jongin desviou o olhar e depois fitou o menor novamente. — Eu gosto de qualquer coisa que _você_ veste, qualquer coisa que _você_ faz. Qualquer coisa vinda de _você_ ou sobre _você_. Eu gosto de _você_. Muito!

As bochechas de Kyungsoo adquiriram um tom avermelhado. Seu rosto esquentar era uma das frequentes reações do seu corpo à proximidade alheia — a física e a mental. 

— E-Eu… — Do gaguejou um pouco, em um misto de vergonha e empolgação. — Também gosto… de você. 

O maior sorriu. O coração de Kyungsoo enviou uma carta aberta ao seu cérebro, expondo sua indignação por aqueles batimentos cardíacos acelerados. O cérebro respondeu com um lindo pedido de desculpas, mas não mentiu ao afirmar que o que sentia naquele momento, felizmente, era corriqueiro. Tanto que, para o bem dos seus vícios criativos, que não geravam novas descrições e adjetivos suficientes, o melhor para ambos era melhor ir se acostumando, porque ver aqueles lábios desenhados formando um sorriso digno de estampar obras de arte seria repetitivo.

— Faz de propósito, né?! — Kyungsoo acusou-o.

— O quê? — Jongin perguntou, teatralmente erguendo as mãos em rendição.

— Essa carinha bonita! — O menor apertou as bochechas alheias com as duas mãos, moldando um bico. O Kim arregalou os olhos, tornando a pseudo careta mais engraçada. — Pronto, agora melhorou. 

— _Chato_. — O outro reclamou, a voz abafada. 

— Sou. — Do confirmou e depositou um selar nos lábios cheios, cujo estalar soou alto pelo cômodo. 

Rapidamente, voltou a dar atenção à carne que, sim, tinha passado um pouco do ponto. E, não, não tinha problema algum nisso. Gostava quando Jongin se aproximava assim e eles acabavam trocando carícias pelos quatro cantos de ambos apartamentos. Depois dessa vez, com certeza, sentiria a falta dele quando fosse cozinhar sozinho. 

Kyungsoo era do time _comer na mesa de jantar_ , mas adaptou seus costumes e serviu a refeição na mesinha de centro alheia, de onde podiam assistir enquanto comiam. Os acompanhamentos que preparou quase não couberam ali, o que o fez considerar que tinha exagerado um pouquinho em tudo aquilo. Contudo, a surpresa do Kim quando declarou que o jantar estava servido aliviou sua insegurança. O pack de cerveja barata foi a cereja no bolo. O líquido gelado abriu o apetite de ambos, e eles começaram a se empanturrar mesmo antes do episódio de _Way To See_ começar. 

Quando o canal anunciou a programação da noite, Do sentiu a carne de porco grelhada descer mal. Estava um pouquinho nervoso. Tinha acompanhado todo o desenvolvimento do roteiro, o que já o livrava de se preocupar com essa questão da adaptação televisiva. Também sabia mais ou menos quem eram os atores escalados, e, analisando uns vídeos de Junmyeon lhe enviara, soube que encarnaram bem os personagens. Apesar disso tudo, pensar no conjunto da obra o fez querer ir ao banheiro vomitar. 

— Calma, Soo — pediu Jongin, repousando a mão em sua coxa. 

— _Uhum_. 

O murmúrio em resposta foi o único som que conseguiu soltar antes da abertura do drama começar. Estava exatamente como ele imaginou, as cenas mais relevantes da trama surgindo como desenhos. O traço delicado combinado com as cores vivas, dando vida aos seus personagens, que agora tinham voz. A experiência de ter topado ceder ao pedido da emissora valeu a pena ainda nos primeiros segundos, quando Kyungsoo se emocionou ao ponto de fungar. 

— Qual é a sensação? Digo, como é ver algo _seu_ ali, sendo transmitido para todo o país?

— Não sei, _eu_ … quero chorar… 

Assim que confessou, a primeira lágrima escorregou por sua bochecha, sendo prontamente enxugada pelo Kim, que o abraçou como pôde. 

— Parabéns, meu _a_ … Soo — sussurrou. 

Do soube que ele queria tê-lo chamado de _amor_. E soube o motivo de sua hesitação. Estavam indo rápido demais? Não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta. Somente tinha uma certeza: queria chamá-lo de amor também. 

— Obrigado — agradeceu. 

Segurou a vontade de chorar por horas e voltou a prestar atenção na televisão, onde a história do seu personagem mais querido estampava a tela de sei lá quantas polegadas. À medida que a comédia romântica se desenrolava, foram comendo até que somente restasse a louça suja — que o maior lavaria depois, como pontuava o acordo que fizeram. 

A última cena chegou sem que ambos percebessem que estavam perfeitamente entretidos com a trama; Kyungsoo agindo como se não soubesse muito bem do que se tratava cada um dos mistérios apresentados aos espectadores logo no início. Não demorou para que a imagem congelasse na parte em que Baekhyun andava animado pela rua, a mochila nas costas e os cabelos loiros esvoaçantes. O enquadramento assemelhando-se à primeira vez que Do desenhou aquilo. Então, antes do fim propriamente dito, o narrador, a voz do próprio ator que interpretava o Byun, afirmou: _“Se meu dom é uma benção ou uma maldição? Ah, isso é algo difícil de dizer. Depende da sua maneira de ver as coisas.”_

Aquilo era algo novo, uma boa adição do roteirista. E Do lembrou-se que já tinha ouvido isso antes. Em uma visão. Na mesma visão em que tal ator havia aparecido para si. Estava tudo conectado. Tudo fazia um enorme sentido. Não haviam pontas soltas. Se isso era bom ou ruim, não era capaz de opinar. Até seria se não fossem as reviravoltas da sua própria vida. Estava imerso no emaranhado do seu destino, tecido por alguém e por razões que desconhecia. E agora tinha Jongin ao seu lado, que não fazia a mínima ideia do que o futuro lhe reservava. 

☁

_Abril de 2019_

O Kim andava muito ocupado nos últimos dias. Ocupado o suficiente para passar uma semana inteirinha sem ir na casa de Kyungsoo. O menor achou isso fora do comum, óbvio, mas não teve coragem de questioná-lo sobre o que estava fazendo nesse tempo. Achava que seria neura sua reclamar da ausência alheia quando ele próprio tinha uma rotina pesada para lidar. E Jongin estava no auge da faculdade; as mensagens que trocavam pela manhã e antes de dormir davam a entender que tinha mil e um trabalhos para fazer. 

Do desejava sorte constantemente, tanto para resolver as provas quanto para apresentar os seminários. O quarto semestre de Direito era preocupante, ainda mais quando Jongin se esforçava tanto. Quase duplicou suas horas na biblioteca, ignorando o quanto seu corpo precisava de descanso. Não era difícil imaginar que o maior estivesse comendo e dormindo mal. E isso fazia Kyungsoo preocupar-se. Queria cuidar dele, essa era uma vontade que sua consciência havia escrito em caixa alta e grifado em amarelo. 

_Atenção!_ Do Kyungsoo queria dar banho, alimentar e colocar Kim Jongin para dormir. Vestir seu pijama e pentear os cabelos, talvez até passar um hidratante em seu rosto. Mimá-lo com café na cama e cheiros no cangote às seis da manhã. Deitar agarradinho e fazer um cafuné. _Puts_ , queria tanto! Sabia que queria. Pior, sabia que o Kim não o impediria de fazer nada disso. 

A cada dia que passavam sem se ver, Kyungsoo reunia mais certeza para seguir seus planos. Dar carinho ao Kim não era mais uma questão que lhe causava hesitação. Pelo contrário, gostaria de retribuir pelos bons momentos que viveram nos últimos meses. Por todas as risadas, por ele ser seu parceiro de copo e pelas massagens em seu pescoço — que sempre o deixava nas nuvens. Queria enchê-lo de beijos, em todos os lugares, por longos minutos… por horas. Não diria isso em voz alta, mas também achava que não era mais necessário. Sua necessidade de Kim Jongin transbordava por seu corpo todo. Era densa. 

**Kyungsoo**

19:47 Já chegou?

✔✔

Era sexta. Do passara o dia inteirinho desenhando o final felicíssimo da aventura romântica e praiana de Minseok e, depois que acabou, premiou-se com um banho completo. Seu cabelo não via shampoo há tempos e seu pseudo bigode já estava estampando sua cara. Quando terminou tudo, não se orgulhando do quanto precisou limpar debaixo das unhas para tirar a sujeira, sentiu novamente _aquela_ sensação. 

Enviou a mensagem. Queria saber se o final de semana traria alguma pausa aos afazeres do seu… _vizinho_. Talvez pudessem finalmente se ver. 

**Jongin**

Não, eu saí com Yixing para comemorar! 19:55

O único trabalho nota 10 da turma foi o nossooo! 19:55 

Murchou ao ler a resposta, mas não custou a se dar conta de que não fazia sentido algum ficar triste. Digitou um “parabéns” exagerado e encheu a conversa dos dois de emojis fofos (agora, usava-os com propriedade). Estava orgulhoso pela conquista alheia. Muito. E encerrou seu dia esperando que, depois, pudesse comemorar junto a ele.

**Jongin**

Desce aqui 09:22

**Kyungsoo**

09:23 Indo

✔✔

Kyungsoo não escondeu sua felicidade ao ler isso. Havia acordado bem preguiçoso naquela manhã de sábado, e fazia quase uma hora que tentava levantar e falhava. Quando a Netflix anunciou que um novo episódio da série documental que o divertia começaria em instantes, a notificação da mensagem de Jongin chamou sua atenção, e foi como se sua bateria fosse de 5% a 99% em um piscar de olhos. 

Levantou tão animado que seu estômago roncou, lembrando-lhe de que o negligenciava e de não iria a lugar nenhum antes de comer algo. Então, seguiu seu ritual matinal sagrado, pensando mais tempo do que o necessário escolhendo qual blusa vestiria. 

Desceu inconsequentemente, sem medo dos chinelos escorregarem no pé e ele cair bolando pelos degraus de altura média. E, à medida que chegava mais próximo do térreo, as feições contentes se tornavam mais visíveis em seu rosto. Nunca se imaginou assim, correndo ao encontro de alguém. A respiração descontrolada e o esforço repentino fazendo seu peitoral suar um pouco. Era pura expectativa. Terceiro andar e um riso solitário ecoando pelo hall. Segundo andar e um pulinho ao chegar ao final do lance de escadas. Primeiro andar e mãos suadas. Enfim, térreo. E desamarrotou a roupa pela milésima vez. 

— _Oi_ — disse, assim que o maior abriu a porta. Estava meio ofegante, mas pediu aos deuses que isso passasse despercebido. 

Jongin ainda estava de pijama e segurava uma enorme xícara de café. Os cabelos bagunçados de uma forma fofa e círculos escuros ao redor dos olhos. 

— Ressaca — explicou ele. — Uma _daquelas_. 

— Por que me chamou? — Kyungsoo riu do estado alheio e entrou, perguntando.

Não que precisasse ter um motivo, é claro.

— Estava com saudade, Soo — declarou Jongin, facilmente, tomando um novo gole do líquido quente, que parecia fazê-lo voltar ao normal. — Quero passar o dia inteiro com você.

O Kim nomeou _tão_ fácil aquela sensação que vinha consumindo Do, que este se assustou. 

— Hum, eu também. — O menor falou. — Como foram as provas? Tudo certo?

— _Médio_ — respondeu, acenando para que Kyungsoo o acompanhasse até a cozinha. — Acho que vou precisar fazer a avaliação final de uma disciplina. A prova foi tão difícil que eu considerei fingir uma dor de barriga e implorar para fazer a segunda chamada. — Kyungsoo riu soprado.

— Você vai conseguir uma nota boa, tenho certeza. 

— Tomara, se eu tirar ao menos um cinco, sou capaz de sair correndo nu no meio da rua para comemorar. 

Ambos gargalharam, e Do dedicou seus pensamentos em segundo plano para divagar sobre como seria a visão de Jongin daquele jeito. Algo entre tosco e sexy?

— Espero que você tire mais que cinco, então. — Ousou afirmar e Jongin encarou-o com os olhos estreitados.

— Você por um acaso tem algum interesse em me ver nu, Do Kyungsoo?! — A indagação foi cômica. Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça negativamente três vezes, enquanto assistiu Jongin colocar a xícara na pia com um sorriso ladino brincalhão. — Uma pena, porque eu tenho interesse. — Curvou um pouco os lábios para baixo com a revelação. 

— Em se ver nu? Não tem espelho no seu banheiro? — perguntou, escondendo o nervosismo em um sorriso ligeiramente debochado.

O Kim arqueou as sobrancelhas e lançou-o um: 

— _Sério_? Vai se fazer de desentendido?

Do corou. Sempre que chegava a esse ponto, quando tentava ter a língua tão afiada quanto a de Jongin, arrependia-se por não conseguir segurar o personagem. A vergonha que sentia ao chegarem a conversar sobre isso, ainda que de maneira distraída, era evidente. 

— Ok, parei. — O maior anunciou. 

— _Hum_.

— Agora, vem aqui. Tenho uma surpresa para você.

— Que surpresa?

— É surpresa, ora. — O Kim estalou a língua e aproximou-se do menor. — Vira de costas. 

— Por quê?

— _Soo_ … confia em mim — alertou, insistente.

Então, Kyungsoo o fez, ainda meio receoso. Jongin tampou a visão alheia com as mãos e o guiou pelo apartamento. 

— Você sabe que dia é hoje?

— Sábado? — A resposta saiu incerteza. Terceiro sábado de abril, era tudo que o menor sabia. 

— Me surpreende você não lembrar — confessou. — Mas não tem problema. Eu lembrei. — Assim que terminou de dizer, tirou as mãos do rosto alheio, dando-lhe a visão de sua cama repleta de… presentes? — Você escreve romances, Kyungsoo. Como não sabia que hoje completamos cem dias juntos? É uma data importante para casais.

Do arregalou os olhos e partiu a boca. Como assim _cem dias_? 

— Desculpa, amor — pediu, mesmo antes de entender exatamente o porquê sentiu a necessidade de se mostrar arrependido. Juntou as mãos e as sacudiu em frente ao corpo, fazendo beicinho e carinha triste. Era encantador que Jongin tivesse memorizado exatamente o dia em que começaram _aquilo_. E era decepcionante que ele próprio não fosse tão romântico.

O Kim, naquele momento, nem ligou para a forma fofa com que Do implorava para ser absolvido da culpa. Somente prestou atenção em uma coisa e paralisou ao analisá-la. Tinha ouvido certo ou alucinou com o menor chamando-o de _amor_?

— Me chamou de quê? — perguntou. Precisava saber se era verdade. 

Kyungsoo demorou para entender o propósito do questionamento. Quando a ficha caiu, também ficou embasbacado. Disse a palavra sem sequer perceber, foi espontâneo. Saiu como se já tivesse a dito em outras ocasiões, como se fosse costume. 

— Repete, por favor — murmurou, um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios bonitos. — Não ouvi direito. 

Do desviou o olhar, tímido. Sabia que ele ouvira sim, perfeitamente. 

— Se você repetir, eu te perdoo por te esquecido dos nossos cem dias. — Jongin barganhou. 

Achando a troca justa, o menor anunciou:

— Eu te chamei de _amor_.

— _Porra_ , esse foi o melhor presente! — exclamou, abraçando Kyungsoo pelas costas. — E espero que você goste dos seus. 

— Espera, isso _tuuudo_ é meu? — A pergunta de Do soou fofa. Ainda mais porque ele a fez ao apontar para o amontoado de presentes em cima da cama alheia. Haviam caixas de papelão, sacolas pequenas e grandes e até alguns embrulhos meio transparentes. 

— Na verdade, a metade de _tuuudo_ isso é sua — explicou Jongin.

— Como assim?

— Abre um dos presentes que você vai entender.

Kyungsoo deu dois passos e sentou na beirada da cama, escolhendo abrir o maior pacote primeiro. Não era o tipo de pessoa que conservava embalagens; para ele, grande parte da graça de pacotes era rasgar com animação, levado pela ansiedade de ver o que havia dentro. Eram duas blusas iguais, uma de tamanho P e uma M. Azuis da cor do céu e com um desenho do Sol entre nuvens na parte da frente. O desenho parecia infantil e inacabado, o que dava à peça uma beleza simples. A perfeita representação de um dia de verão. 

O menor gostou tanto que deixou escapar um _uau_. Abriu o próximo presente, não conseguindo lidar com sua curiosidade. Pegou uma caixinha de madeira envernizada e ficou impressionado com o que havia dentro. Duas pulseiras prateadas, idênticas. 

— São coisas de casais, _amor_ — declarou Jongin, para caso Kyungsoo ainda não tivesse entendido sua ideia. — Não consegui escolher só uma coisa, sabe… fui comprar blusas, daí vi as pulseiras, os colares, as cuecas...

— Você comprou cuecas iguais para nós?! — Arregalou um pouco os olhos, virando o rosto para Jongin. Eles riram alto.

— Sim, brancas e estampadas. 

Do piscou os olhos várias vezes, incrédulo. Ao perceber que o outro estava falando sério, permitiu-se rir mais ainda. Ah, uma risada gostosa, que ecoou pelo cômodo como um agradecimento por ter Jongin em sua vida. 

— Você não existe. — Kyungsoo estava crente que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho seu. Uma visão longa e detalhada demais. 

— Eu existo sim! — protestou Jongin, falsamente. Foi se aproximando do menor e sentou ao seu lado. — Quer uma prova disso?

Do sorriu minimamente e fez que _sim_.

O Kim, portanto, segurou o queixo alheio e depositou um selar no cantinho da boca carnuda, fazendo certa expectativa crescer dentro de Kyungsoo. Fez isso mais uma vez e, na terceira, o outro virou mais o rosto, fazendo seus lábios roçarem. Sem um pingo de receio, o maior afastou alguns dos presentes e deitou Do em sua cama. 

Ali, naquela posição, o peitoral de Jongin acima do seu, o menor só teve uma única dúvida antes de continuarem. 

— Você conta nossos dias desde quando?

— Do nosso primeiro beijo — respondeu prontamente. 

Então, Kyungsoo soube. Não queria que houvesse um _último_ beijo. A vontade de viver ao lado Jongin incendiava seu peito. Queria beijá-lo todos os dias e noites. Beijá-lo nas quatro estações de todos os anos que teriam pela frente.

Mas não podia. O _seu_ fim estava próximo. E toda sua felicidade foi ofuscada por essa conclusão. Ele precisava contar toda a verdade para Jongin. Urgentemente.

_“Acima do céu cinzento, estou certo de que há uma luz mais brilhante._

_Tenho certeza que brilhará depois que as nuvens clarearem…_

_Você brilha como as estrelas,_

_Você iluminou meu coração.”_

**EXO** — Been Through


	7. Era o fim

_“Por todo esse tempo, eu estava somente andando por aí._

_Uma mente linda entre aqueles olhos._

_Eu não estava procurando, mas acabei achando._

_Um espaço entre as nuvens, e o sol aparece.”_

**Yellow Days** — Gap In The Clouds

☁

_Maio de 2019_

Depois da comemoração de cem dias de _relacionamento_ com Jongin, Kyungsoo não conseguia mais esconder o fato de que não se sentia perfeitamente bem. Quer dizer, as coisas com seu _namorado_ aparentemente iam bem. Melhoravam a cada dia, a ponto de Kyungsoo se sentir em um filme de romance dos anos 2000. Gostava da companhia alheia até quando ambos estavam cansados demais para fazer qualquer coisa e acabavam somente comendo e dormindo. De acordar ao seu lado, do jeito que ele abria as cortinas devagar, deixando o Sol ir invadindo o cômodo aos poucos. Gostava até das pegadas que o maior deixava pelo piso de madeira quando saía do seu banheiro. 

Do admirava cada aspecto sobre viver com alguém, e sobre esse alguém ser Kim Jongin. Ainda que não vivessem completamente juntos — porque cada um tinha seu apartamento, afinal —, eles se viam sempre que podiam. Sentir o perfume do Kim em seu travesseiro era seu novo vício. Dormir sozinho e em paz havia deixado de ser motivo de felicidade. Felicidade era quando Jongin jogava o braço por cima dele de madrugada, quando ele cheirava suas costas e passeava as mãos por seu corpo. Quando acordava primeiro e ficava lhe olhando dormir até que pedisse para ele parar. 

O tempo poderia congelar em qualquer um desses momentos. Kyungsoo não se importaria de viver um _loop_ de momentos apaixonados. Isso seria mil vezes melhor do que o fim. Porém, lamentavelmente, também carregava em seu peito algo além de felicidade. Talvez culpa, talvez medo. Uma combinação mal dosada de sentimentos ruins, que desequilibrava seu emocional em qualquer descuido. Não podia divagar um segundo sequer, ou era tomado por essa sensação fulminante. 

Abria os olhos e era como se tivesse despertado de um sonho _muito bom_ , como se seus últimos meses não fossem tão reais assim. E suas preocupações tornavam a preencher sua consciência, que nunca esteve tão pesada. Dormir mal voltou a ser sua rotina, junto aos pesadelos constantes com sua… morte. Jongin, alheio aos verdadeiros motivos, dizia que eles precisavam parar de assistir filmes de terror e, divertidamente, afirmava que Do precisava assumir que tinha medo de fantasmas. Sussurrava um “Eu vou te proteger” e depois dormiam agarrados. 

Kyungsoo, desolado, vivia chorando quietinho pelos cantos. Sabia que Jongin o protegeria, caso pudesse. E, por alguns instantes, deixava-se acreditar que, de fato, ele seria capaz disso. Uma ilusão sem pé nem cabeça, que criava por tempo suficiente para suprimir os soluços sôfregos. Era uma forma de se acalentar. Uma forma paliativa e falha.

Sua mente estava lhe enviando claros avisos: era hora de ser sincero. Mesmo que houvesse grandes chances do Kim achar tudo isso uma grande loucura. Precisava contar as verdades, todas elas. Refletiu sobre isso milhares de vezes. Tomou longos banhos de banheira, momentos de meditação que sempre o faziam chegar às mesmas conclusões. Era a única saída. 

  
  


Chegou o dia. E Kyungsoo somente soube disso quando se viu sentando em sua poltrona para externar todo o tumulto de pensamentos que estavam na ponta da sua língua — e que ele sabia que se atrapalharia caso tentasse verbalizar. Por isso, resolveu utilizar-se da única forma pela qual seria capaz de se expressar decentemente. Pegou sua caneta tinteiro favorita e as folhas decoradas mais bonitas que encontrou, que continham folhas secas desenhadas nas bordas. Arrumou a postura e colocou os óculos. Olhou para o relógio, memorizando que eram quatro da tarde e, então, começou a escrever. 

Horas depois, Do ouviu Jongin chegar. Ele já não precisava mais tocar a campainha, sabia a senha da porta. “Soo?” O maior chamou, procurando-o pelo apartamento. Kyungsoo ficou nervoso. Limpou seu rosto nas mangas da camisa e respirou fundo. Ainda não tinha terminado a carta, mas estava perto. 

— Oi, amor — disse o Kim ao abrir devagarinho a porta do cômodo.

— _Oi_ — respondeu com a voz baixa. 

— O que foi? 

— Nada, eu só estou cansado — mentiu. — Passei o dia trabalhando.

— Hum, entendi — murmurou Jongin. Ele chegou mais perto e Do naturalmente virou as folhas. — Vou fazer um jantar bem delicioso para te revigorar, ok? Comprei sorvete. 

Kyungsoo engoliu seco e concordou. O Kim se abaixou até ficar na altura do pescoço alheio e deixou uns beijinhos ali, depois massageando um pouco acima dos ombros dele com as pontas dos dedos. 

— Vou fazer uma massagem completa em você depois — sussurrou, cheio de segundas intenções. 

O menor sorriu triste, mas não o deixou perceber. 

— Quando eu terminar de fazer isso aqui, quero que você leia, certo? — disse, cabisbaixo. Estava se controlando para não começar a chorar ali mesmo. — Eu _preciso_ que você leia.

— O quê?! — indagou Jongin, animado. Do confirmou. — _Uau_! — exclamou. — Algo do talentosíssimo Dyo? Em primeira mão?

— S-Sim… 

— Privilégios de namorado. — Comemorou. — Tenho certeza que vou adorar. 

“Tenho certeza que não.” Kyungsoo completou-o, mentalmente. 

  
  


_“Caro Jongin,_

_Só existe uma única maneira de começar. Uma única decente maneira de expressar logo de início a síntese dos próximos longos parágrafos. Isso porque talvez eu me perca escrevendo sobre você, sobre nós e sobre o futuro. Caso isso aconteça, por favor, use seu coração enorme e perdoe-me. Depois volte aqui e entenda: a introdução e a conclusão desta carta significam a mesma coisa. Significam que eu amo você. Que amo mais ainda ter tido a oportunidade de amar, de te amar; que sentirei falta de tudo que vivemos e poderíamos viver._

_Ok?_

_Eu preciso avisar que o que tenho a te contar exige muita atenção e confiança. Exige desapego do nosso ceticismo comum e uma flexibilização da racionalidade. Não vai fazer sentido na primeira vez que você ler, nem na segunda, muito menos na terceira. Talvez nunca faça, de fato, total sentido. Não tem problema. Eu mesmo demorei anos para digerir e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo comigo mesmo. Ainda assim, preciso que acredite em mim. Acredite que eu não seria capaz de inventar todas essas coisas. Que não faria sentido eu vir aqui dessa forma para te encher com baboseiras._

_Estou na minha forma mais sincera, despido de todos os sentimentos que me cegam e tiram as palavras de mim. Ao invés disso, estou cercado pelos sentimentos que me impulsionam para a frente e me dão forças para continuar essa carta até o último ponto final._

_Um aviso para quando você ler o restante: meu amor, acredite, eu também gostaria de crer que enlouqueci em algum momento e que tudo isso são só ilusões; que a minha criatividade extrapolou, tendeu ao infinito e, bobo como sou, estou vivendo uma fantasia que eu mesmo criei. Porém, é verdade. Cem porcento verdade. Já me belisquei milhares de vezes. E, mesmo assim, nada mudou. Passei a vida inteira enfrentando o que estou prestes a te revelar. Dias e noites suficientes para que eu consiga afirmar que, sim, é real. Dói e me tira o sono, é real._

_Certo, vou parar de fazer rodeios e ir direto ao ponto. Não tem jeito mais fácil de dizer. Isso é difícil até de escrever_ _—_ _porque eu releio e penso que você deve estar fazendo aquela carinha bonita de quando fica confuso, as sobrancelhas franzidas e mordiscando o lábio inferior_ _—, porém, preciso sacudir a cabeça e encerrar o suspense..._

_Eu tenho visões._

_Tudo bem, eu explico. Eu tenho visões, e elas são como trechos do futuro, próximo ou nem tanto, que eu vejo de repente. Flashes rompantes que tomam minha visão, spoilers sobre o filme da minha vida. Às vezes, são imagens confusas, sem sons ou nada demais. Em outras, são nítidas e bem explicativas, com muitos detalhes. E elas sempre acontecem. Sempre. Desde os meus sete anos de idade._

_Começou quando tive um terrível pesadelo com a morte do meu melhor amigo. Pensei que era fruto da minha imaginação fértil e do meu medo de dormir no escuro. Contudo, lembro hoje até a sensação pesada que me tomou quando descobri que toda a tragédia com Jinyoung tinha acontecido exatamente como minha mente infantil projetou. Isso mexeu com minha cabeça, com o jeito que eu passei a encarar a vida. E eu tentei explicar para meus pais, para os médicos e para qualquer outra pessoa que quisesse me ouvir… explicar que, de alguma forma esquisita, eu sabia o que iria acontecer antes de acontecer. Mas não adiantou. Ao fim, eu era só um garotinho assustado._

_Talvez eu nunca tenha deixado de ser. Um garotinho assustado._

_Esse dom_ _— ok, eu não gosto tanto dessa palavra — mudou completamente minhas perspectivas. Melhor dizendo, a forma como eu lidei com ele foi o que me mudou. Eu já fui uma criança bem tagarela, mas me tornei um adolescente quieto e um adulto mais quieto ainda. Não é timidez. Vai muito além. Falar com as pessoas me deixa nervoso, andar na rua e esbarrar em alguém, e pegar o elevador também. Tenho evitado essas situações o máximo possível._

_Não sei se deu para entender, mas... eu continuo tendo visões do futuro, e isso por si só é coisa demais para digerir. Eu sei._

_Durante minha infância e adolescência, as visões eram bem mais frequentes. Eu soube que teria uma irmãzinha antes da minha própria mãe. Soube que tiraria dez na prova final de inglês, que ganharia um cachorro e que meu avô morreria. Tudo antes de todos. Frequentemente vejo situações ruins, o que torna as coisas mais difíceis para mim. Certo dia, tive uma visão sobre a morte do pai da minha melhor amiga do ensino médio, e tive que a assistir cuidar dele no hospital por meses... É torturante, um gosto amargo que nunca sai da minha boca, uma apreensão constante. Meus momentos de paz são raros. E, ainda que não faça nem um ano que nos conhecemos, a maioria deles eu vivi ao seu lado, Jongin. Por isso, obrigado._

_Eu acho justo dizer que eu sabia que te salvaria daquele acidente antes de te convidar para jantar. Naquela noite, eu estava ciente de que precisava ficar alerta quando fôssemos para casa. Tive uma visão sobre isso. Se estiver desacreditando muito de tudo isso que lê, quem sabe esse parágrafo seja capaz de te fazer confiar em mim. Afinal, você constantemente comentou comigo como o acontecido havia sido esquisito, como ficamos bem por um triz._

_Não foi obra do acaso, Jongin. O destino é muito bem organizado. Tem um planner perfeito e segue seus afazeres à risca._

_Nem tudo que meu dom mostrou sobre o nosso futuro próximo foi ruim. Eu vi o nosso primeiro beijo, amor. Uma versão bem menos prazerosa dele, na qual não pude sentir o calor dos seus lábios nos meus. Mas eu vi perfeitamente a cena._

_Amor, agora precisamos de uma pausa dramática bem aqui. Por favor, perdoe-me pelo que estou prestes a contar. Eu queria ser corajoso o suficiente para dizer isso enquanto olho nos seus olhos. Mas eu gaguejaria e as lágrimas me atrapalhariam. Desculpa te escrever isso, ok? Eu só… não achei outra maneira de deixar você saber que…_

_Eu vou morrer, Jongin._

_Eu sei disso há bastante tempo. Faz mais de quatro anos que vi minha própria morte, uma cena tão rica em detalhes que só de lembrar meu fôlego some. Tentei incansavelmente acreditar que não, não podia ser verdade. E, então, essa visão retornou dezenas de vezes._

_Hoje, escrevendo essa carta_ _—_ _que mais parece uma súplica minha para você e minha para eu mesmo_ _—,_ _percebo que morri anos antes de morrer, de fato. A droga dessa visão matou metade dos meus sonhos. Planos que eu abandonei no meio do caminho e nunca voltei para buscar. Fora isso, a minha imaturidade aos vinte anos me fez afastar as pessoas importantes para mim._ _Lembra quando você perguntou sobre meus pais? Eu saí da casa deles por causa disso. Afastei Jisoo, Hari, Junmyeon… todos que gostavam de estar comigo, mesmo que eu não retribuísse as conversas e carinhos._

_Afastei todos pensando que isso os faria sofrer menos quando… eu morresse. Foi uma ilusão; não existe uma maneira ideal de mensurar este tipo de dor. Isso sim é uma mentira, uma que eu criei para mim. Um escudo inútil, que não me protegeu de nada. Só fez as pessoas que eu amava sentirem minha falta mesmo quando eu ainda podia estar ali! Eu deixei de ver minha irmã crescer, crente de que não deixá-la se apegar ainda mais era o melhor para seu futuro. Bem, com certeza não foi. O que Jisoo mais quer é estar perto de mim, e isso nada mudará. Outro fato que me parte o coração é Hari encher minha caixa de e-mails até hoje. Parte meu coração saber que eu nunca reuni coragem de respondê-la. Eu queria tanto. Droga, Jongin, eu queria tanto._

_Fiz tudo errado._

_Não acho justo contar como ou quando acontecerá. Não é um peso que eu quero que seu ser leve carregue. Você não precisa saber disso. Saiba apenas, meu amor, que está perto. Perto de um jeito que me faz querer congelar qualquer momento bom que vivemos para que meu fim não chegue._ _Restam-me alguns meses e eu sou um poço de arrependimentos. Queria ter feito muitas coisas diferentes._

_Porém, Jongin, eu não me arrependo de nada relacionado a você. A existência de um ‘nós’ foi o meu maior acerto no último ano. Você faz a minha decisão valer a pena em cada segundo que passamos juntos. Perceba que eu ousei escrever ‘decisão’ quando a verdade é distante disso. Você chegou na minha vida e cercou meu coração prontamente. Mesmo que eu tenha tentado negar no começo, meus sentimentos foram aflorando ao ponto de cada um dos meus suspiros ser relacionado a você e a esse seu sorriso bonito._

_Decisão não é a palavra certa quando, céus, eu me apaixonei por cada detalhe seu antes mesmo de saber que era capaz de me apaixonar por alguém…_

_Desenhei na minha mente um milhão de cenas que queria viver contigo. Algumas até nós já vivemos e tudo que eu queria eram eternas reprises. Você é muito melhor do que minhas idealizações, Jongin. É como uma série de plot twists bons demais, que me mantém sempre alerta e curioso para saber qual será seu próximo passo._

_Você encheu minha vida de reviravoltas. Então, meu sincero desejo é que, na próxima, eu possa revirar na cama contigo em todo novo amanhecer. Porque, quando você beija meu pescoço, meu mundo desaba. Porque, quando eu deito e penso em alguém, esse alguém é você! Quando eu me for, a minha vontade de ter aproveitado mais o breve tempo que passamos ecoará pelos quatro cantos do mundo. E você olhará para o céu, ciente de que eu serei seu Sol por toda a eternidade, assim como um dia você foi o meu._

_Prometa para mim que vai viver da melhor forma possível. Porque sua vida agora é nossa vida; eu sempre irei brilhar dentro de você. Nós somos o que somos e o que fomos, eu mesmo escrevi isso. E fui feliz quando nossos significados se misturaram._

_Seja lá onde a luz ao final do túnel termine, eu estarei lá torcendo por você, meu amor. Torcerei eternamente, mesmo que você saia pela porta e não volte mais. Eu entenderei se não quiser mais ficar comigo, de verdade. Não tem problema, eu aceito qualquer um dos seus motivos. Mas, por favor, nunca esqueça:_

_Eu amo você._

_Amo mais ainda ter tido a oportunidade de amar._

_De te amar._

_Já sinto sua falta.”_

  
  


A comida esfriou. 

Kyungsoo tinha terminado de escrever e chamado Jongin para ler. O maior pediu para ler apenas depois do jantar, mas adiar aquilo, mesmo que por uns minutos, pareceu torturante. Depois que Do implorou para que ele fizesse isso logo, o Kim tomou posse de sua poltrona e começou a ler. E, sem ter forças para presenciar tal cena, o menor foi para a sala. 

A sensação era de que o tempo nunca tinha passado tão devagar. Do sentiu-se resfriado, a fragilidade e a vontade de deitar, o corpo meio febril. Porém, sabia que não estava doente. Era tristeza e medo. Transpirava aflição e sua respiração descompassada deixava seus pulmões necessitados. 

Kyungsoo nunca esqueceria do exato momento em que escutou o choro de Jongin. Se soubesse que ele reagiria tão mal, teria aceitado comerem antes. Talvez fosse a última refeição que poderiam desfrutar em paz, apaixonados, com os pés entrelaçados por debaixo da mesa e sorrisos fáceis. 

O desespero do Kim foi a deixa para que Do aceitasse ser levado pela onda de lágrimas que tentou o afogar o dia inteiro. Chorou feito criança, agarrando nos travesseiros do sofá, esperando o maior sair do escritório e… não sabia o quê. Não tinha a mínima noção do que aconteceria depois. 

Quando Jongin finalmente saiu, tinha os olhos vermelhos e certa indignação nítida em sua expressão, uma de suas faces que o menor não conhecia ainda. 

— O que... — Pausou a fala para puxar o ar. — O que é _isso_ , Kyungsoo? — Ruim, aquilo era ruim. — Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Isso é um novo roteiro… algo do tipo? Se for, não tem graça nenhuma, _ok_? 

— Por que eu brincaria com isso, Jongin?! — gritou Kyungsoo, ficando rapidamente em pé em frente ao maior. 

Ele nunca gritava.

— Então — pausou apenas para puxar o ar —, você está me dizendo que isso é _sério_? 

— _Sim_! 

Jongin piscou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas acumuladas nos cantos dos seus olhos caíssem. 

— Tudo que… você quer me dizer... está aqui? — Sacudiu os papéis em suas mãos, com certa raiva. 

— Está, amor, eu… — Do ia dizendo, mas fora interrompido. 

— Ok, eu vou… indo… eu _realmente_ preciso ir. — Quando o Kim anunciou isso, Kyungsoo sentiu as pernas pesarem. Iria o perder por ter escolhido contar a verdade. Por ter revelado todos seus segredos. 

— Jongin, por favor, eu… — Outra vez, a voz alta do outro se sobressaiu. 

— Como esperava que eu reagisse, _droga_? Você aparece com isso do nada e quer que eu faça o quê? “Ah, visões, legal!” ou “tudo bem, entendo que você vai morrer”? — Fez as aspas com os dedos, sendo muito mais grosseiro do que o menor esperava. — Isso não faz o menor sentido, Kyungsoo. 

— _Eu sei_ que não faz! — exclamou Do, sacudindo as mãos à frente do corpo. — Mas, Jongin…

— Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. — O anúncio partiu o coração de Kyungsoo. Apesar de saber das chances do pior acontecer, tinha esperança de que a reação alheia fosse outra totalmente diferente.

O Kim colocou sua mochila nas costas, catou seu casaco e o celular e saiu, fechando a porta com força. O menor assistiu tudo isso se sentindo péssimo. Não tinha mais um pingo de força sequer para fazer outra coisa que não fosse chorar. Havia um vazio em seu peito, medo de tudo que tinha com Jongin ter acabado no momento em que ele leu aquela carta. 

Era muito para o outro digerir, ele sabia disso. Muito para assimilar nos minutos que se dedicou a prestar atenção no que Do escreveu. Por isso, ainda que sua intuição afirmasse que ele deveria descer as escadas correndo e encontrar o maior, Kyungsoo permaneceu ali, na sala de estar, com os pés afixados no mesmo local, como se fosse uma estátua. 

☁

_Cinco dias depois_

Qualquer coisa fazia Kyungsoo querer mandar uma mensagem ou ligar para Jongin. Literalmente qualquer coisa. As roupas dele em seu guarda-roupa, a escova de dentes extra no banheiro, o cheiro do seu perfume pela casa. Era sufocante. Dormir e acordar sem notícia alguma iria fazê-lo enlouquecer. O que mais queria era ouvir a voz de Jongin, nem que fosse para confirmar que estava tudo acabado de vez, que ele não queria mais permanecer em sua vida. E, caso isso realmente acontecesse, Do diria que o entendia, mesmo que doesse muito. 

Passaram-se dias de aflição. O autor não conseguia focar no trabalho e nem em mais nada. Ligava o computador e passeava entre as pastas dos projetos que estava desenvolvendo, não vendo sentido algum em desenhar ou montar roteiros dos próximos capítulos. Não estava inspirado, só tinha vontade de ficar deitado na cama, esperando que todos os seus problemas se reunissem em uma conferência e se resolvessem sozinhos; ele não tinha mais um pingo de sustância para aquele drama. 

Aliás, até tinha. Um restinho que armazenou para quando seu namorado — insira dúvida aqui — aparecesse e eles pudessem conversar decentemente.

Todas as horas daqueles cinco dias pareceram as mesmas. Entretia-se fazendo refeições que não saboreava, assistir TV no sofá sozinho o deprimia e escutar músicas românticas (que, _céus_ , agora faziam completo sentido) estava fora de cogitação. Então, o que lhe restava era sentir a tristeza de verdade, enquanto as tentativas frustradas de se distrair falhavam.

Felizmente, sua sexta à noite melhorou um _pouquinho_ quando recebeu uma nova caixa com cartas de fãs. Lê-las e imaginar possíveis respostas o daria sono, e dormir pesado era o que ele mais queria. 

Sentou no tapete da sala e virou a caixa no chão. Adorava ver a pilha que os envelopes formavam, que diminuía gradualmente à medida que dedicava seu tempo naquilo. Leu uma, dez, vinte, trinta e duas. Isso porque, quando pegou a trigésima terceira carta em suas mãos — tinha a mania de ir riscando pauzinhos num bloco de notas para contabilizar —, a campainha tocou. 

Tomou um belo susto, tinha esquecido como aquele som era irritante. Levantou-se devagar para checar de quem se tratava, a lombar enviando lembretes de que ele não deveria mais ficar em posições desconfortáveis. 

Esticou-se um pouco e checou o olho mágico. 

_Jongin_. 

Abriu imediatamente a porta, só então parando para pensar no porquê do maior não ter digitado a senha, que sabia de cor, e entrado. Isso era um fato sobre brigas de casais? Bem, não sabia, namorados não vinham com um manual. Talvez o Kim só não quisesse aparecer de uma vez depois das últimas coisas que disse antes de sumir… 

— _Oi_ — disse Do, analisando Jongin da cabeça aos pés. Estava vestido como quase sempre: calças jeans, camisa e jaqueta. Também carregava uma pochete transpassada transversalmente por seus ombros. 

Jongin não disse nada e, ao levantar o olhar, Kyungsoo entendeu o porquê. Ele estava chorando. Melhor dizendo, bêbado e chorando. 

— _Jongin_ — chamou-o. 

Imediatamente ele deu dois passos para frente e o envolveu em um abraço desesperado. O cheiro de álcool invadiu suas narinas e o rosto do Kim molhou sua blusa. Ele estava em péssimo estado, ao ponto de Do se martirizar mentalmente por se achar culpado disso. 

Mas engoliu o choro. 

— Vem, vamos entrar. 

Cambaleou com Jongin até o meio da sala de estar e percebeu que era uma péssima ideia deixá-lo por ali. Então, carregou-o para o quarto, onde deitou-o na cama, meio torto. Tirou os sapatos alheios e, em seguida, as meias. Quando inclinou-se para tirar a pochete, o Kim abriu os olhos e abraçou-lhe, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair por cima de seu corpo. 

— Amo v-você — murmurou Jongin, apertando-o como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. 

Kyungsoo sorriu, mas aquela faísca de felicidade que estava prestes a ser o início de uma grande fogueira se apagou quando o outro continuou falando.

— Não… não quero te perder, Soo. 

Também não queria perdê-lo. Nem mil outras coisas de sua vida. Não queria um fim tão precoce. Mas seus quereres não pareciam importar para os seres que teceram seu futuro. 

— Eu te amo — sussurrou Kyungsoo. 

— Eu _sei_. 

Jongin fechou os olhos novamente e afrouxou o abraço, permitindo que o menor o arrumasse na cama. Tirou a pochete, a jaqueta, a blusa e a calça; era de conhecimento seu o fato de que o Kim, não importava o clima, gostava de dormir somente de cueca. Depois que afofou o travesseiro e posicionou o pescoço do outro de forma confortável, Kyungsoo foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo d’água, fazendo-o tomar todo o líquido para que amanhecesse o menos pior possível. 

— Deita aqui comigo. — Foi a última coisa que seu namorado (insira _certeza_ aqui) pediu antes de capotar verdadeiramente. 

Do apagou as luzes e assim fez, aconchegando-se ao corpo alheio e adormecendo em paz depois de noites bem turbulentas. Com certeza precisariam conversar posteriormente, quando o Kim estivesse sóbrio e pronto para fazer as perguntas para as quais o menor ensaiou diversas respostas. Porém, ainda assim, tinha um bom pressentimento. Na medida do possível. 

Kyungsoo acordou com o barulho do chuveiro, quase morrendo de um susto antes de se lembrar que Jongin estava em seu apartamento. Eram quatro horas da manhã, e o quarto estava iluminado com o cinza da madrugada, que a cortina propositalmente fina deixava passar. Remexeu-se entre os lençóis e não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Então, o diabinho e o anjo em seus ombros entraram em um consenso: queria ver seu namorado tomando banho. 

Levantou sentindo um pouco de vergonha do próprio desejo, mas ignorou isso e rumou até o banheiro, parando bem na soleira da porta. Jongin estava nu, de costas, passeando as mãos com sabonete pelo próprio corpo. _Lindo_. Os músculos das costas marcando presença, a cintura fina, a bunda cheinha e as pernas longas. Uma estátua de museu perdia feio. Até o escultor mais talentoso do mundo teria trabalho em modelar tamanha perfeição. E os detalhes passariam despercebidos com certeza. 

Kyungsoo foi hipnotizado pela cena. Pela forma com que o Kim inclinava o pescoço e expunha a clavícula à água quente. Fazia um tempo desde a última vez que pôde passar sua língua ali; seu cérebro fez questão de lembrar ao seu interior, que repuxou com a lembrança de desfrutar a pele macia. 

— Eu sei que você está aí — disse Jongin, fazendo o coração do menor acelerar mais. A voz já denunciava que grande parte do efeito do álcool já havia passado.

Ele virou e Do desviou o olhar da bunda alheia para sua face, como se não quisesse ser pego em flagrante. Mas Jongin não era bobo. 

— Desculpa aparecer aqui daquele jeito — pediu, agora lavando-se de frente para o autor. 

— Pelo menos você apareceu — declarou Kyungsoo, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo somente para disfarçar que assistia-o tão interessado. 

— Desculpa te acordar, eu precisava de um banho. 

— Não tem problema — afirmou. — Jongin, nós precisamos conver…

— Eu sei, amor. — O maior interrompeu. — Mas _agora_ não. Só quero ficar com você e… 

— Tudo bem. — Do concordou. 

Pelo visto, o conteúdo da carta era muito denso para que acordassem no meio da madrugada. Aquela não era a hora certa. Não ainda. Não quando o Kim avistou os olhos de Do em si de forma tão sexy. 

Porém, perceber um olhar ambíguo de Kyungsoo fez-o soltar: 

— Desculpa, nós podemos falar sobre isso se… 

— Não precisa se desculpar por nada — afirmou o menor. — Vou esperar você se sentir confortável para falarmos melhor sobre… tudo. 

— Ok, amor. 

Jongin finalizou o banho e Kyungsoo prestou atenção. O barulho da água ecoando no banheiro um pouco alto, devido ao silêncio íntimo da madrugada. Quando se considerou limpo, esgueirou-se para fora do box e pegou _sua_ toalha — limpinha e pendurada no gancho de sempre, como se esperasse seu retorno. Do era cuidadoso a esse ponto. E gostava de saber que, com certeza, o outro tinha percebido seu capricho. 

Kyungsoo observou a forma com que o Kim secou superficialmente os cabelos, esfregando a toalha e depois sacudindo a cabeça para os lados depressa. Gostava de como ele amarrava a toalha no quadril, um pouco mais abaixo do que o comum, deixando o começo da púbis à vista. Gostava do peitoral com gotículas de água que, segundo seus devaneios sexuais, podiam muito bem ser de suor. 

— Você podia ao menos disfarçar. — Jongin provocou, convencido de que era um puta gostoso. 

— Não finja que não faz o mesmo comigo — rebateu com a voz baixa. 

— Mas isso está um pouco injusto, não? — Estalou a língua depois de dizer, aproximando-se de Do e o prensando contra a porta do banheiro. 

Kyungsoo pensou um pouco sobre o que o outro quis dizer com isso e chegou à uma única conclusão: deveria tirar a roupa também. Porém, antes que pudesse puxar a própria blusa para cima, Jongin o fez. A destreza desequilibrando o autocontrole alheio. 

E o olhar que trocaram em silêncio foi o último momento de calmaria daquela madrugada. 

Kyungsoo avançou nos lábios carnudos de Jongin e mordeu-os sem dó. Saudade e vontade misturadas. O tesão queimando seus pensamentos ruins e os transformando em um mural vermelho, que ele mancharia de branco com o resultado do ápice de ambos. 

Segurou o corpo do maior assim como este normalmente fazia consigo, deixando marcas de pressão que sumiam depressa. Alisou o peitoral dele e depois prendeu suas mãos na cintura fina, empurrando-o para o quarto. 

— Eu gosto quando você me pega assim — segredou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos quando foi jogado na cama e encarado por Kyungsoo, que tirou a blusa e abaixou as calças sem cerimônias. 

Nada respondeu. Partiu para cima de Jongin, os joelhos rentes à lateral do corpo alheio, e tascou-lhe um beijo eufórico. As línguas atrevidas acariciando uma a outra, em movimentos que eles gostariam de repetir de todas outras formas possíveis. 

Kyungsoo desceu os beijos pelo maxilar do outro, depois pelo pescoço, onde demorou mais tempo. Era o ponto fraco do maior; os arfares e o volume rijo abaixo de si denunciavam isso perfeitamente. 

Jongin apalpou sua bunda e pressionou-a para baixo, descontando ali toda a expectativa que acumulava enquanto o menor passeava a língua por seu peitoral, dando atenção aos mamilos eriçados. A carícia desceu até a altura de seu umbigo, e, quando Do ameaçou puxar a toalha, o Kim inverteu as posições. 

— Hoje eu vou primeiro, ok? — falou dando um sorriso leviano em seguida. 

— Você é um chat… 

— _Caladinho_. — Jongin interrompeu-o, pondo o indicador nos lábios cheinhos. Kyungsoo engoliu a reclamação para lamber o dedo alheio, que entrou em sua boca de repente e descansou sobre toda extensão de sua língua. — Droga, eu amo essa sua carinha. 

Do revirou os olhos e ambos riram. 

Jongin repetiu o que o menor fazia consigo e encheu-o de beijos. Deslizou seu dedo babado pelos mamilos, depois trilhou um caminho certeiro até a virilha do outro. Puxou os shorts para baixo, deixando-o cara a cara com o volume marcado na cueca box. Kyungsoo inclinou o pescoço para frente, não querendo perder a cena que viria a seguir.

— Que difícil, _hein_ Antes você dormia sem cueca. 

A reclamação falsa do Kim, por alguma razão desconexa, fez Do latejar. Deliciosa foi a sensação que se instalou em si durante poucos segundos, fazendo sua resposta sair dificultosa: 

— Antes você fazia mais e falava menos. 

Jongin não riu. Nem sorriu. Ao invés disso, mudou seu olhar leve para um _quase_ malvado. Sentia que tinha sido desafiado. E, céus, quando ele ficava assim, o fim era sempre o mesmo: Kyungsoo se contorcendo na cama de tanto prazer. 

Jongin alisou-o por cima da cueca e lambeu o tecido fino sobre a glande, arrancando um suspiro de Kyungsoo. Era bom em fazer cena, quase profissionalmente teatral ao movimentar-se na cama. E as olhadas, _ah_ , estas eram quase a melhor parte de tudo. Do sentia que era capaz de chegar ao ápice apenas com _aquele_ olhar feroz e certeiro. De quem sabe o que quer e faz gostoso. 

— _Jongin_ …

Não obteve respostas. Ele continuou ali, fazendo suspense antes de expor o membro alheio e chupá-lo com destreza. 

— _Amor_ … — Do fez seu jogo, sentindo-se estúpido por apelar para o lado emocional. Só queria sentir o relevo do céu da boca do seu namorado o mais rápido possível. 

E funcionou. 

Kyungsoo sentiu sua força se esvair quando o outro expôs seu membro e o abocanhou. Lembrava da primeira vez que cedeu aos encantos de Jongin, mais especificamente da primeira vez que o seu pau atingiu a garganta alheia. A sensação era mais do que digna de alocar um espacinho dentre suas vastas definições de paraíso; paraíso era sim todas aquelas coisas melosas e poéticas que escrevia, e também era ser chupado pelo Kim. 

— Tão fácil... — Jongin se gabou. 

Do, impaciente e sem tempo para a prepotência de seu namorado, entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos alheios e empurrou para baixo, mostrando-lhe no que realmente Jongin deveria gastar suas energias. 

— _Sim... s-nhor_. — As palavras saíram ridiculamente abafadas. Bem, era difícil falar com um pau inteirinho na boca. As vibrações fazendo Kyungsoo arquear as costas. 

O Kim era bom em seguir ordens. Mesmo quando elas vinham implícitas e sem nenhum pouquinho de educação. Gostava como Kyungsoo era mandão no sexo, e de como o ato acabava sendo uma lutinha dos dois para saber quem cederia — Jongin usualmente era quem deixava-se levar. 

O maior passou a masturbar o outro com a mão, usando a boca para chupar os testículos, de vez em quando descendo a língua espertinha até o ânus e arrancando arfares audíveis no processo. Não demorou, é claro, para deslizar o primeiro dedo para dentro de Do, cuidando em fazer do jeito que ele mais gostava. 

— Senti falta disso também. — Kyungsoo murmurou, em deleite. Quis dizer que, além de todo apego emocional que tinha pelo namorado, tinha apego aqueles toques tão certeiros. 

O resultado de muita conversa e muitos "eu não gostei, tenta fazer assim" era o sexo em sua melhor versão. Um tinha perfeita noção dos quereres e limites do outro. Por isso, mesmo que Do não tivesse muito bem como comparar, sabia que ambos eram bons de cama. E de chão, de sofá, de banheira, de… mesa de jantar. 

— Mais… _rápido_! — pediu, quando Jongin achou lugar para o segundo dedo. Benditos dedos grandes. 

— Não escutei. O que foi? 

— Mais rápido! — Kyungsoo riu soprado e repetiu.

Jongin lambeu os próprios lábios, contente com o pedido. Estava duro, seu membro implorava por atenção. Qualquer coisa bastava, um roçar, uma pegada. A mais simples das carícias serviria. Porém, teve uma ideia deslumbrante. 

— Quero algo em troca, amorzinho — declarou, encerrando todo o contato que tinham e deitando na cama. 

Kyungsoo sentiu um ódio momentâneo, uma vontade de estapear Jongin por ter tirado a droga dos dedos de dentro do si. Que passou assim que entendeu as pretensões do maior. 

Meia Nove exigia certa logística. Como já tinham usado e abusado da posição várias vezes antes, o Kim não demorou a ter o rosto tomado pelo pênis alheio. Arrumou-se um pouco, ficando à altura do ânus e voltou a passear a língua na região, antes de meter os dois dedos de volta. 

Kyungsoo deu-se cinco segundos para processar o prazer que era ter Jongin abaixo de si daquele jeito, depois começou a fazer sua parte. Segurou a base do membro de Jongin com uma mão e usou a outra para apoiar-se no colchão. Inclinou o pescoço e _voilà_! Abrigou o membro todo de uma vez só, ouvindo Jongin parar o que fazia para gemer seu nome. 

Teste de sanidade poderia ser um novo nome para a posição. Era bem mais difícil do que parecia; as ondas de prazer vinham e eles davam pausas para aproveitar, mas logo eram lembrados de estimular um ao outro. 

No momento em que o Kim colocou o terceiro dedo, Do acelerou o boquete, não esquecendo de dar ritmo e pressão. Eles estavam próximos do ápice, podia saber disso pelas ondas de prazer mais longas que sentia, e porque mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Estavam ofegantes e arreganhando-se cada vez mais. E o corpo de Jongin nunca mentia: quando ele pulsava daquela forma e não conseguia deixar o quadril quieto nem por milissegundos, seu orgasmo estava por um triz. 

— Eu vou… — Jongin começou a dizer, mas parou porque o futuro tornou-se presente. 

E, bem, a língua quente de Kyungsoo tornou-se esbranquiçada. E ele engoliu o líquido viscoso, mais denso do que o de costume. 

— Foi mal... — Jongin falou abafado, dando tapinhas na bunda do menor. 

Do não se incomodou de jeito nenhum. Porém, mudou de posição, para descansar as costas, e sentou-se encostado na cabeceira da cama. 

— Eu já sei o que é — comentou quando Kyungsoo gesticulou para que ele subisse em seu colo. — Vingança é bem a sua cara — afirmou, também nem um pouco incomodado. Sabia que o outro queria gozar dentro também. 

Kyungsoo assistiu Jongin engatinhar até perto de si como se aquela fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo. Até porque, se fosse ele quem escolhesse essas coisas, com certeza daria um jeitinho de colocar seu namorado na lista. 

O Kim sentou primeiro nas coxas relativamente grossas de Do, parando para 1) respirar e 2) repousar a cabeça sobre os ombros alheios. 

— Eu te amo — disse, ainda um pouco ofegante. — Eu te amo muito. — Kyungsoo abraçou-o com força. — Eu… Não sei como lidar com isso, amor… Agora mesmo eu estou… confuso. Mas tenho uma certeza. 

— Qual? — Do perguntou, com medo da resposta. 

— Eu quero ficar com você. Quero ficar até… 

Jongin parou de dizer, e Kyungsoo sentiu seu ombro ser molhado. Não se conteve, chorou também. 

— Eu nunca pensei que diria isso para alguém. Nunca pensei que essa frase realmente fosse fazer sentido em alguma parte da minha vida. Mas, Jongin… eu vou te amar para sempre. 

O Kim encarou o menor, ambos com os rostos molhados; uma mistura de suor e lágrimas os representava melhor do que qualquer coisa. 

— Eu te amo — declararam-se ao mesmo tempo. 

Amavam-se e esse amor reacendeu o fogo da paixão no beijo quente que deram para saciar a vontade que já se fazia presente outra vez. Amavam-se. E ponto final! Exclamação. 

  
☁

_Outubro de 2019_

— Nomes, por favor — pediu o moço parado em frente a entrada, que segurava uma prancheta metálica e tinha a lista dos convidados em mãos.

 _Puts_ , Kyungsoo não tinha pensado nisso. Não tinha avisado que viria, então, com certeza, seu nome não estaria ali, muito menos o de Jongin. 

— É… ele é amigo da noiva. — Foi o Kim quem tentou contornar a situação. 

— Perdão, senhores, mas preciso dos seus nomes. 

— É verdade, ele é amigo da noiva! Desde o ensino médio. — Jongin continuou protestando. 

O casal atrás deles na fila começou a se entreolhar. 

— Certo. Os senhores podem aguardar aqui ao lado só um momento? 

Ambos assentiram e deixaram os próximos passarem. O moço bem arrumado chamou uma mulher, também da organização do evento, para ficar em seu lugar, e saiu por alguns instantes. Tempo suficiente para que Kyungsoo acumulasse muita vergonha de ficar ali, sendo observado como penetra por todos os convidados recém-chegados. 

Quando o moço voltou, trouxe alguém consigo. Alguém que, por sinal, tinha amadurecido bem demais. Era Jongdae. Uma versão sua mais madura e bonita. O galã da escola tornou-se, pelo visto, um homem daqueles que estampam capas de revista empresariais. A Willy Wonka não mentiu quando se gabou da beleza de seu noivo nos e-mails.

— Algum problema? — Jongdae perguntou. Não reconheceu Kyungsoo imediatamente, e o escritor achou isso justificável; não usava mais uma franja longa e seu corpo se desenvolveu bem. 

— Este senhor afirma ser amigo da sua noiva, senhor Kim — explicou o membro da organização. — Acredito que o nome deles não esteja na lista de convidados. 

— _Kyungsoo_?! Do Kyungsoo? — Jongdae logo se deu conta de quem ele era. — Céus, a Hari vai enlouquecer quando souber que você veio! 

Do riu, um tanto nervoso. 

— _Oi_. — Foi tudo que falou, sorrindo minimamente. 

— E esse é…?

— Kim Jongin, é um prazer conhecê-lo — apresentou-se antes de Kyungsoo falar alguma coisa.

— Meu… namor… _namorado_ — completou Do, para a surpresa de todos que observavam a cena. 

— _Ah_ , sim! É um prazer conhecê-lo também. — Cumprimentaram-se com um aperto de mãos. — Sou Kim Jongdae, noivo da Hari. É… bem, vamos entrando... — Pareceu um pouco sem jeito com a situação, mas também contente. 

O membro da organização fez uma reverência demorada e liberou a passagem de ambos. 

— Hari não parou de falar de você um dia sequer, sabia? Por onde andou todo esse tempo? Por que não deu notícias? Tive que impedir ela de ir à polícia várias vezes. — Jongdae foi fazendo diversas perguntas, com um tom de indignação na voz, somado a um recente alívio. Não era para menos. A Park deveria ter enchido seus ouvidos com histórias e divagações sobre Kyungsoo, assim como fazia nos e-mails. 

— Desculpa — pediu Do, achando que ele merecia ouvir isso. Aparecer no casamento deles depois de anos sumido era, no mínimo, inconveniente para todos. 

Exceto para Hari, é claro. 

— Onde está a noiva? — perguntou Jongin. Estava nervoso junto a Kyungsoo para o reencontro dos dois. 

— Tirando fotos com os convidados. Vamos lá? 

Do assentiu, engolindo seco. Para se distrair ao menos um pouco, prestou atenção na decoração do local, percebendo que as flores eram de um azul mais escuro do que o que imaginou, e que havia flores brancas também. Estava tudo lindo. Com certeza, a garota — às vezes, ele se esquecia que a Park já era uma mulher — fez questão de participar do ajuste de tudo. Cada detalhezinho deve ter passado por sua supervisão. 

— Ela está lá dentro — anunciou Jongdae, sussurrando como se contasse algum segredo. 

— Eu vou te esperar aqui fora, amor — afirmou Jongin, ciente de que aquele seria um momento especial para os dois e que eles mereciam privacidade. 

Kyungsoo piscou os olhos repetidamente e deu um passo para trás. Era tarde demais para desistir. Não que ele quisesse isso, é claro. Mas… talvez seu corpo não aguentasse tanta emoção. Sentia-se fraco, vulnerável, prestes a entrar em colapso. 

Observando o medo de Kyungsoo, apoiou suavemente a palma da mão no meio das costas dele, tentando passá-lo calma, ainda que estivesse um tanto nervoso também. 

— Estarei aqui independente do que acontecer, Soo. Independente do que quiser fazer. 

Do olhou nos olhos do maior e balançou a cabeça positivamente. 

Estava na hora. 

Entrou na sala receoso, olhando para os próprios pés. À essa altura, ouvia as batidas do próprio coração e apertava os dedos das mãos. Seu cérebro ecoando apenas uma frase: “Você consegue.” Esperava que conseguisse mesmo. O que mais queria no mundo era estar ali exatamente onde estava agora. Prestes a rever um dos amores da sua vida. 

Sua melhor amiga, estando ela com o cabelo chanel super curto ou não. 

— Kyungsoo?! — Alguém gritou, fazendo-o se assustar. Era uma vez feminina e estridente, que soou como música clássica em seus ouvidos. 

Somente então ele olhou para a frente. Hari estava exatamente do jeito que imaginou. O corpo magro dentro de um vestido modelo sereia, o véu de tamanho médio e mangas rendadas. Era como se ela tivesse escutado suas sugestões, ainda que ele não as tenha externado. A noiva mais bonita do país inteiro, declarou em silêncio, já querendo chorar. 

— É _você_? — A Park continuou gritando. Levantou do divã em que estava sentada como uma princesa, juntou a calda do vestido com as mãos e partiu de encontro a ele, habilidosa em correr de salto alto. 

— S-Sim… — afirmou, e olhou para os lados. Respirar estava muito difícil. Ficou mais ainda quando ela o abraçou com toda a força que tinha. 

— Eu te odeio, eu te odeio, eu te odeio! — repetiu outras vezes mais. As frases saindo abafadas porque ela escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço (precisando se abaixar um pouco para isso, porque tinha esticado mais que ele). — Eu te _odeio_.

— Eu sei. 

— Como você pôde aparecer aqui assim? — perguntou ela, afastando-se. Não demorou para que começasse a distribuir socos no peitoral alheio. — Droga, você some do nada e aparece aqui? Assim? No meu casamento?! Que eu te convidei para ser padrinho?! E você nem respondeu?! Eu. Te. Odeio! 

Kyungsoo permaneceu imóvel, ouvindo tudo que ela tinha a dizer e aceitando os baques dos tapas e socos. Permitiu-se lembrar de quando brigavam no ensino médio. Nesse quesito, a Park não tinha mudado nada. 

— AAA! Seu filho da…

— Hari… — chamou-a, fazendo com que a noiva prestasse atenção em si. — Você está linda. 

Ela estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços, fitando-o da cabeça aos pés. 

— Você também está lindo, mas esse _não_ é o ponto! Não tente me ludibriar, ok? Você não tem juízo? Olha, sinceramente, eu quero te bater até sair sangue e _não_ posso, porque isso aqui é o meu casamento! Está vendo esse vestido perfeito? Custou mais caro que meu sofá novo e a geladeira duas portas _juntos_ ! Essa maquiagem?! Eu paguei uma fortuna para uma maquiadora profissional me deixar feito uma deusa! E, agora, seu _baixinho fujão_ … você me aparece aqui com essa cara lisa! AAA! Não posso nem chorar de felicidade… Eu tô tão feliz de te ver… merda, eu te odeio tanto!

Hari desmanchou a raiva e assumiu a felicidade aguda que sentiu assim que pôs os olhos no seu melhor amigo. Sim, ela ainda tinha muitas coisas para lhe dizer, muitos palavrões que guardou para quando esse momento chegasse. Monólogos que ela estruturou em momentos solitários. Contudo, tudo isso foi realocado para a pasta “coisas para passar na cara dele depois”. 

— Está tudo bem por aqui? — Jongdae adentrou a sala devido a gritaria. 

— Está sim — respondeu a Park, dando um sorriso grande, que saiu mesclado com lágrimas finas. — _Droga_ , o meu rímel, caralho! — exclamou, puxando Kyungsoo para um abraço. — Você me deve o dinheiro que eu gastei com essa maquiagem. Com juros.

— Certo — confirmou Kyungsoo, não tinha nada mais justo. 

— Está tudo bem mesmo? — Foi a vez de Jongin perguntar. 

— Está… — Hari reafirmou, ajustando-se no abraço de forma que seu véu não enganchasse. — _Finalmente_. 

Depois que conseguiu largar Do, a noiva implorou para uma de suas damas de honra arrumar sua cara. Não que tivesse um borrão preto abaixo dos seus olhos, mas ela cismou que seus lábios e suas bochechas perderam um pouco da cor. Assim que considerou-se arrumada novamente, ela chamou seu melhor amigo e o namorado bonitão dele para tirar uma foto. Sim, “namorado bonitão”, foi como se referiu a Jongin, fazendo-o sair com um sorriso envergonhado nas primeiras das dezenas de fotos. 

— Está pronta? — Um homem loiro apareceu na sala, quando a maioria das pessoas presentes já tinha passado para falar com os noivos. Estava trajado em um terno moderno e chamava muita atenção com a sombra marrom nas pálpebras, o olhar felino e faceiro. 

— Lembra de Minseok, né? — A Park questionou a Kyungsoo. 

Do uniu as sobrancelhas e forçou a vista (isso porque teimava em sair sem seus óculos). Aquele era Minseok? O inseparável grude de Jongdae no ensino médio? Estava, no mínimo, muito diferente. Tudo que a memória do autor armazenou sobre ele eram as reclamações que a garota fazia por quase nunca conseguir ficar a sós com seu namorado, porque o outro Kim sempre saía com eles. No final do terceiro ano, essas reclamações não eram mais válidas. Hari e Minseok viraram amigos também, e até eram impregnados no mesmo joguinho de celular. 

— Mudou bastante — disse Do, baixinho. 

— Mudou, né? — Hari palpitou, com desdém. — E hoje fez uma tentativa de _me_ ofuscar! — Minseok riu, aproximando-se. Até mesmo seu andar era classudo. — Um padrinho não pode ofuscar a noiva, ok? — A mulher continuou com a indignação forçada. 

Padrinho? Ah, ele era o padrinho… 

Kyungsoo sorriu, um pouco triste. Não que estivesse esperando chegar ali de repente e ser o padrinho, afinal o casamento foi planejado durante longos meses. Mas, ainda assim, certa decepção se instaurou. Uma sensação de “podia ter sido eu”, que somente foi ofuscada pelo pensamento de que ele fora a primeira opção, de qualquer jeito.

— É um prazer revê-lo, Do Kyungsoo — falou Minseok, que não se deu o trabalho de esticar a mão para cumprimentá-lo porque sabia que o outro não gostava muito disso. — Então, noivinha… — Voltou-se para a Park. — Vamos?

Hari sacudiu os braços, inspirou e depois soltou o ar devagarinho.

— Isso devia me acalmar, mas não funcionou. Como eu estou?

— Linda. — Minseok e Kyungsoo falaram, em uníssono. 

Foram sinceros.

— Ai, quer saber? Vamos logo com isso antes que eu tire esse salto e resolva me casar de sapatilha. 

Jongin riu. Ele havia gostado da mulher bem-humorada. 

  
  


A noiva implorou para alguém da organização fazer brotar dois lugares a mais na primeira fila. Por isso, Kyungsoo e Jongin, da localização privilegiada, podiam afirmar com toda certeza: a cerimônia foi perfeita. Esse adjetivo genérico para coisas e acontecimentos muito bons talvez não traduza o quanto cada acontecimento daquele final de tarde mexeu com o emocional de todos os presentes, que foram plateia para o amor de Jongdae e Hari. O noivo fez votos curtos, alegando que se expressaria bem melhor se pudesse cantar uma música romântica para ela, assim como fazia todas as vezes que a mulher tinha insônia. Então, de fato, cantou. A voz bonita ecoando por todo o salão, um talento que o empresário guardava meio escondido e só tinha revelado pouquíssimas vezes no colegial. 

A balada romântica arrancou lágrimas da maioria dos convidados, e Kyungsoo não se safou. O piano que acompanhava Jongdae, a letra sincera e cheia de sentimentos da música. Ah, assistir aquilo foi como ser testemunha do amor que se lê em livros. Do amor que raramente é traduzido por completo por quem fala de amor. 

Hari não deixou barato. Seus votos continham piadas internas dos dois e trechos engraçados, que fez os risos se sobressaírem aos soluços de sua mãe. Era a especialidade dela; quase sempre um alívio cômico consistente e bem construído. Ela citou trechos dos seus romances preferidos, porque, segundo a própria, era assim que Jongdae a fazia se sentir: uma protagonista, cuja vida continha momentos incríveis demais para ser verdade. Porém, confirmou em seguida que, sim, viver ao lado dele era leve e confortável. 

— Quero passar até o meu último dia ao seu lado — afirmou Hari, de mãos dadas com seu quase marido. Kyungsoo e Jongin se olharam e, em silêncio, repetiram essa frase um para o outro. 

Os noivos disseram sim. A Park… _ops_ , a senhorita Kim até adicionou que sabia que casariam desde o ensino médio. 

— Ninguém ri, é verdade! — exclamou ela. Foi com essa fala que a cerimônia encerrou-se.

— Gostei dela — disse Jongin, ao observar a cena meio cômica. 

— Eu sabia que você ia gostar. 

— Hari é completamente diferente de você. Como se tornaram amigos? — perguntou com aquela feição de dúvida que o mais velho achava adorável. 

Kyungsoo riu soprado.

— Longa história. 

Na elegante festa que aconteceu depois, em um local diferente do salão, foi a vez de Minseok fazer seu discurso de padrinho. Contou como presenciou o relacionamento dos dois iniciar e progredir de uma forma que surpreendeu a todo mundo. Contou como acreditava fielmente que não havia outra pessoa no mundo tão ideal para Jongdae quanto Hari, e vice-versa; que os dois eram, potencialmente, o casal mais irritante e meloso do país, e como isso era bom de acompanhar. Aproveitou a atenção para exigir que, quando eles tivessem filhos, chamassem-o para ser o padrinho deles também, confessando que esperava ansioso o dia que isso aconteceria. 

“Imaginem”, ele disse, “uma garotinha com as sobrancelhas do Jongdae e as bochechas da Hari. Eu posso explodir só de imaginar a fofura. Ficar para titio será uma honra!” Todos riram. “Mas, enfim, seja lá quais forem os frutos do amor de vocês, eu estarei aqui para apoiá-los.”

Aplausos altos deram um fim ideal ao discurso alheio e início à dança dos noivos.

Jongdae limpou o cantinho da boca de Hari, que estava sujo de chantilly — de algum dos milhares de docinhos que haviam encomendado —, e a conduziu para o centro do salão. Quase que imediatamente, _La Vie En Rose_ começou a tocar. Kyungsoo, ao ouvir o comecinho da música emotiva, apertou forte a mão de Jongin, tentando segurar o choro.

A atual senhorita Kim rodopiou várias vezes, fazendo questão de mostrar aos convidados os resultados das aulas de dança que fez. Jongdae, ao contrário da esposa, parecia fazer aquilo sem esforço algum, conduzindo-a com maestria e sempre com feições felizes e carismáticas. Eles estavam tão felizes que aqueceram o coração de quem os assistia. Parecia que, enquanto a música durasse, haveria somente os dois ali, amando-se absurdamente. 

— Eu te amo — sussurrou Kyungsoo, ao final da música, erguendo o olhar para Jongin, que teve a única reação cabível depois dessa declaração inesperada: abriu _aquele_ sorriso. Em seguida, segurou os ombros alheios e, olho no olho, respondeu-o.

— Eu te amo _._

  
☁

_Dezembro de 2019_

Naquele fim de ano, o casal foi passar o Natal com os pais de Jongin, nos Estados Unidos, depois que Kyungsoo insistiu muito para que aceitassem o convite. Nunca tinha saído do país antes, nunca teve interesse — o que era quase inacreditável para alguém com condições financeiras satisfatórias —, mas pensou que conhecer um lugar novo talvez fosse o ideal a se fazer em seus últimos dias. Precisava espairecer e aproveitar o tempo que lhe restava. E o que seria melhor do que viver seu último Natal como em um sonho hollywoodiano? Bem, ele não sabia. 

Ficar abraçado com Jongin por longos minutos em frente à Árvore de Natal do Rockefeller Center, em Nova York, no meio de um amontoado de turistas com olhares brilhantes, foi entusiasmante e o fez sentir-se vivo de verdade, como nunca antes. Certa empolgação, que tinha perdido de uns tempos para cá, brotou em si outra vez. E ele aproveitou isso da melhor forma possível. 

Mas logo a realidade o despertou desse devaneio bom. Assim que voltaram para a Coreia do Sul, no finalzinho da última semana do ano, Kyungsoo recebeu o convite do jantar de Ano Novo da editora e vomitou todo seu almoço no banheiro do aeroporto. 

Aquela mensagem, aquele compromisso em sua agenda virtual, foi apenas um dos diversos alertas que recebeu. Estava, definitivamente, _muito perto_. E Jongin, esperto como era, percebeu isso. Na verdade, a mudança de comportamento do menor foi tão drástica que seria impossível não perceber.

Kyungsoo não desgrudava do namorado por muito tempo. Esperava-o até para tomar banho. Também trocava mensagens com Jisoo e Hari a todo instante, distribuindo conselhos gratuitos e demonstrando o afeto que guardava a sete chaves. Lia as cartas de fãs compulsivamente, determinado a terminar o mais rápido possível toda a pilha acumulada. 

Jongin não viu sentido em perguntá-lo se, de fato, suas teorias estavam certas e… Do não estaria ali por muito tempo. Ao invés disso, chorou escondido e permaneceu forte quando na frente do menor. Não queria que seus últimos momentos juntos fossem melancólicos e, sim, felizes. Na medida do possível. Providenciar essa felicidade exigiu do Kim toda sua força, que, sinceramente, não era o suficiente. 

Era impossível aceitar que seu amor partiria, ainda que estivesse se preparado psicologicamente para isso desde que recebeu _aquela_ carta. Não sabia como, nem exatamente quando, e isso causava mais indignação. Não era justo! O destino deveria rever seus conceitos e perceber que o autor tinha sim um futuro longo e proveitoso, até que então seu fim chegasse. O destino, na concepção de Jongin, tinha cometido um fatal engano ao anunciar que levaria Do consigo. 

Na noite do dia trinta de dezembro, Kyungsoo preparou uma surpresa romântica para Jongin. Algo que misturou sua criatividade com os clichês que encontrou na internet. Nunca pensou que alguém o faria ter vontade de encher seu apartamento com pétalas de rosa por todos os lados e que fosse comprar velas aromáticas afrodisíacas. Mas fez essas coisas sem um pingo de vergonha. O que sentia, sinceramente, era ansiedade. Queria que tudo estivesse impecável, do vinho à sobremesa — que era ele próprio, trajado com uma das cuecas de casal da Calvin Klein que compraram durante a viagem. 

Seu plano funcionou. Desfrutaram da união gostosa de seus corpos a noite inteira, e, na madrugada, durante as pausas que fizeram, segredaram seus mais profundos sentimentos. Jongin queria que Kyungsoo soubesse que o amaria para sempre; cada detalhe, cada mania. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, queria que Jongin soubesse que ele já não tinha palavras boas o suficiente para descrever seu sentimento por ele, e que, caso tentasse, soaria repetitivo. 

O Kim disse que não se importava de ouvir outra vez tudo que ele já lhe disse, afinal, soava como poesia. Arte. Deixava-lhe orgulhoso e feliz de saber que alguém o amava tanto ao ponto de escrevê-lo, desenhá-lo e dizê-lo coisas tão lindas. Kyungsoo, então, embriagado com a fala bonita de seu namorado, repetiu: “Nós somos o que somos e o que fomos. E fui feliz quando nossos significados se misturaram."

O dia que Kyungsoo esperou, sem pressa alguma e por cinco curtos anos, chegou. Agora, quase cara a cara com o que seu dom mostrou-o repetidamente, não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer. 

Acordou no finalzinho da tarde. Jongin estava ao seu lado, lindo e nu, dormindo profundamente. Beberam e transaram o suficiente na noite anterior, o que justificava a exaustão presente nas feições alheias. O Kim não acordaria tão cedo e, quando o fizesse, passaria longos minutos revirando entre os lençóis sujos, com preguiça de ir tomar banho. Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo foi desperto pelo vibrar do seu celular, que o alertava do compromisso que tinha naquela noite. 

O jantar de Ano Novo da editora. Maldito dia trinta e um de dezembro. Maldito 2020 que se aproximava.

Eram suas últimas horas de vida. À essa altura, não haviam mais lágrimas para chorar. Não tinha força para sucumbir novamente e ficar aos prantos sobre os joelhos. Tudo que restava era um medo latente de checar o relógio. 

Vestiu o terno que havia ganhado de Junmyeon quando fora apresentar seu TCC, abotoaduras que foram um mimo dos seus “sogros” e, é claro, a sua cueca de casal preferida. Usou o perfume que Jongin mais gostava e penteou os cabelos em um topete despojado. E, antes de se declarar pronto, lembrou de colocar seus óculos. Depois, seguiu seu passo a passo: 1) espalhou post-its com “eu te amo” por todo o apartamento, para que o maior fosse encontrando de um por um quando acordasse; 2) deixou seu celular na mesinha de cabeceira; 3) regou suas plantas uma última vez, por precaução e 4) deu um selar na boca do seu namorado. 

Uma despedida solitária e… insira todas as reticências do mundo aqui, por favor. Elas descreveriam melhor esse momento do que qualquer frase. 

Havia um vazio que o consumia de dentro para fora, que fazia Kyungsoo sentir-se pequeninho diante tudo. Uma sensação quase póstuma, que requeriu de suas últimas gotinhas de calma. 

Respirou fundo e apertou a chave do carro nas mãos. Estava na hora.

O restaurante alugado para o jantar estava lotado. Pessoas transitando de um lado para o outro e, em sua maioria, vestidas de branco. Alguns encararam o jovem bonito quando ele passou pela entrada, e Do, já um pouco desesperado, foi recebido pelo seu editor. 

Foi apresentado a todos como um dos revisores externos da editora, para que se encerrassem as especulações sobre sua identidade. “Ele trabalhou em alguns dos nossos projetos, e é um amigo íntimo meu.” Foi o que Junmyeon disse aos mais interessados. E o autor, de fato, não falou nada. Apenas acenos leves com a cabeça e sorrisos amarelos. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Junmyeon perguntou, quando foram para uma parte mais reservada. 

Ele esperava que Kyungsoo aparecesse com Jongin, e que eles ostentassem sorrisos tímidos e felizes após a tal viagem. Mas tinha algo de errado; ele soube assim que pôs os olhos no menor, que veio sozinho. 

Kyungsoo negou, disfarçando e afirmando que estava com uma tremenda ressaca e que seu namorado estava ainda pior, botando os bofes para fora e com dor de cabeça. Culpou a garrafa de vinho e a noite agitada. O editor aceitou as desculpas esfarrapadas, apesar de continuar com uma pulguinha atrás da orelha. Talvez o casal tivesse tido uma briguinha ou coisa do tipo, porém não ousaria perguntar isso. Era simples: se Kyungsoo não queria dizer, ele não insistiria. 

Mas a situação só ficou cada vez mais estranha. À medida que foram conversando, o editor se surpreendeu com os assuntos que Do resolveu tratar naquele jantar cujo objetivo não era nada relacionado aos negócios. O autor lhe entregou uma carta e pediu para que lesse posteriormente. Quando Junmyeon questionou sobre o que se tratava, Kyungsoo explicou que era um discurso.

— Discurso para quê? — indagou, confuso.

— Eu quero que todos saibam... quem eu sou — revelou. Contar sua ideia em voz alta fazia parecer que era loucura, principalmente porque todos esses anos o que mais quis foi esconder sua identidade. — Quero que todos saibam que eu sou Dyo. — Sustentou a afirmação. Já não tinha mais nada a perder. E achava que devia isso a seus fãs. 

O editor o puxou mais para o cantinho, com medo de que alguém os escutasse. Quando estavam em um local mais reservado, Junmyeon voltou-se para o autor com um olhar desconfiado. Tinha dúvidas sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Todos aquele tempo escondendo a identidade alheia o fizeram pensar que talvez Kyungsoo tivesse bebido um pouco antes de ir encontrá-lo. 

Soava como uma loucura das grandes. 

— Tem certeza? Mesmo? Pensou direito sobre isso? — perguntou, um tanto nervoso com a ideia alheia.

— Você sabe que eu penso direito sobre tudo — assegurou. Essa fala causou a mesma expressão surpresa de sempre no rosto do outro. Ainda era um grande feito quando as palavras saíam da sua boca. 

— Por que isso agora? — insistiu. Queria receber uma explicação digna, mesmo sabendo que não podia fazer nada para impedir caso Do realmente quisesse fazer aquilo. Temia que o jovem não lidasse bem com as consequências. 

— Porque está na hora, Junmyeon. 

O Kim respirou fundo e pôs uma mão nos ombros alheios. Pensou exatamente cinco vezes sobre o que deveria dizer a seguir. Estava nervoso só de pensar em Kyungsoo ficando nervoso diante os repórteres e câmeras. Porém, engoliu seus próprios medos e afirmou: 

— Tudo bem. Se é o que você deseja, faremos isso da melhor maneira possível. 

E o que queria dizer, na verdade, era que sempre seria uma pessoa em que Kyungsoo pudesse confiar. Uma pessoa que o apoiaria. Um verdadeiro amigo (ainda que seus convites de saírem para comer fossem quase sempre negados). Queria dizer que, assim como esteve lá para ajudá-lo quando ele era apenas um garoto, estaria lá para ajudá-lo sempre que precisasse. 

— Obrigado. — Do desejava externar bem mais do que isso. A gratidão que sentia por Junmyeon era absurdamente grande. Foi uma das primeiras pessoas que o compreendeu no mundo; sem precisar fazer muitas perguntas, sem colocar a curiosidade acima do bem-estar alheio. O editor tinha um jeitão prático de buscar soluções. E foi isso que possibilitou Kyungsoo fazer o que amava por todo aquele tempo. 

— O que eu devo fazer com isso? — O Kim balançou o envelope em mãos e deu uma espiada no conteúdo. 

— Quero que você leia para… — Kyungsoo pausou e engoliu seco. Iria mentir descaradamente. — Me dizer se está bom.

— _Ah_ , certo! — Junmyeon deu um sorriso. Não um totalmente feliz, mas um sorriso inseguro, que deu a entender que, tudo bem, ele estava com um pé atrás, e que, tudo bem também, iria fazer as coisas da melhor maneira possível. — Para quando posso marcar a coletiva de imprensa? 

— Você decide. — Nada dessas burocracias era responsabilidade do autor. Sabia que o editor precisaria de certo tempo para processar o que aconteceria logo. E que, depois disso, levaria mais algum tempo para entender o que o autor realmente quis ao lhe entregar aquele discurso. 

— Ok! — Junmyeon quebrou a melancolia. 

— Ok. — Kyungsoo fingiu que o acompanhou nessa. 

— Ok — repetiu o editor, ainda um pouco abismado. — Vamos comer? — desconversou. 

E foram. O Kim agora carregando um pesinho extra na consciência; uma preocupação com o futuro. Problemas que julgaria não dignos de atazanar sua mente no meio de uma comemoração de Ano Novo. Porém, não conseguia colocar aquilo em segundo plano. Não foi capaz de esquecer por um segundo sequer. Mudou tão drasticamente após a conversa com Do que Sehun lhe perguntou mais de uma vez se algo havia acontecido. "Não", respondeu em todas elas. Não tinha como explicar racionalmente que estava mal porque um pressentimento ruim o consumia. 

Simplesmente não tinha. 

Kyungsoo ficou por ali até que Junmyeon tivesse bebido o suficiente para lhe deixar ir para casa. Sentia-se enjoado, muito enjoado. Talvez uma das comidas caras tivesse assustado seu estômago pouco refinado, ou seu cérebro se negasse a deixar seu corpo funcionar direito diante de uma situação tão estressante. 

Ele só queria sair dali. Mesmo que soubesse o que isso significava. 

— Feliz 2020! — Junmyeon, um pouco alterado, exclamou e depositou um beijo estralado na bochecha alheia. 

— Feliz Ano Novo, Junmyeon — disse Do. — Não esqueça do que conversamos, certo?

— Não irei! Onde está Sehun? — E olhou ao redor, procurando o estagiário no meio da pequena multidão. — Vou procurá-lo e pedir para que ele guarde tudo.

— Deixe ele curtir a festa. — Kyungsoo protestou. Mentalmente, completou com: “Essa implicância toda é para chamar a atenção dele?” E não fez essa pergunta porque já sabia muito bem a resposta. — Deseje Feliz Ano Novo a ele por mim. 

— Faça o mesmo com Jongin. E cuidado na volta, está nevando muito. — Foi a última coisa que o editor disse antes de soltá-lo. 

Do assentiu. Tomaria o máximo de cuidado possível; garantiu isso a si mesmo enquanto saía do local, esquivando-se das pessoas. 

Todo o cuidado, infelizmente, não foi o suficiente para combater algo que estava definido há anos. E tudo aconteceu exatamente como em sua visão. 

Quando estava no meio do caminho, a neve passou a cair de forma mais intensa ainda. Respirou fundo e começou a chorar dali, um filme de toda sua vida passando em sua mente. 

Viu-se brincando no parquinho da escola com Jinyoung, os dois pingos de gente monopolizando o escorregador e o balanço que havia abaixo deste. Uma de suas memórias preferidas. Viu-se segurando Jisoo nos braços pela primeira vez, o embrulho rosa cujo rosto amassado lhe era engraçado na época. Viu-se voltando do cursinho pré-vestibular, com Hari ao lado, insistindo para comprar sorvete. Viu-se com Junmyeon e Sehun, decidindo a capa do último _manhwa_ que publicou. 

E, é claro, viu-se com Jongin. O primeiro e último beijo, a primeira e última transa, o primeiro e último _eu te amo_. 

Mas a última coisa que lembrou, antes de perder o controle do volante em uma curva fechada, foi do abraço quentinho de seus pais nas noites em que seus pesadelos não o deixavam dormir. 

Logo, sussurrou ao vento, com a voz embargada: “ _Eu te amo, mamãe. Eu te amo, papai._ ”

Então, não viu mais nada.

Era o fim. 

  
  


Naquela mesma noite fria, quando Jongin acordou e esticou os braços para puxar Kyungsoo para mais perto de si, não o encontrou. Imediatamente, abriu os olhos cansados e percebeu que ele não estava ali. Seu estômago revirou. Alguma coisa dentro de si alertou-o. Chamou seu nome baixinho, não obtendo respostas. Chamou de novo, a voz mais alterada devido ao desespero que ia se instalando. Mas não ouviu o outro dizer “estou aqui”, como sempre fazia. 

Não ouviu nada além da sua própria voz ecoando pelo cômodo outra vez, agora em um tom choroso. “Kyungsoo!”, externou a súplica. “Kyungsoo!”, repetiu, levantando da cama já aos prantos. Foi quando viu o celular alheio sobre a mesa de cabeceira e o primeiro post-it com “eu te amo” afixado bem ao lado. 

Tinha chegado a hora. 

Ao constatar isso, Jongin caiu sobre os joelhos e gritou o nome dele. Fez mais vezes, a garganta reclamando pelo esforço e seus pulmões sem fôlego para suportar aquilo. 

Nada nem ninguém seria capaz de consolá-lo. 

Nada a não ser sentir o calor do corpo de seu amor outra vez. Os dedos dele entrelaçando nos seus e um sussurro calmo, com a voz rouquenha de sono. 

_Está tudo bem._

_“Oh, meu querido, não fique com medo._

_Oh, meu coração, fale mais alto_

_E isso talvez fará você voltar à vida novamente._

_Quem realmente sabe a verdade?_

_A vida é o que você faz dela,_

_E eu quero fazer isso com você.”_

**Yellow Days** — Gap In The Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você chegou até aqui, acho justo te contar algumas coisas: 
> 
> Essa foi a primeira história que eu terminei em toda minha vida. E eu escrevo há aaaaanos! Sempre me saí melhor com oneshots, mas GITC quebrou meus padrões e, para falar a verdade, eu faria mais 100 mil palavras sobre esses dois. Sobre todos os personagens que criei com carinho e que fizeram parte da minha rotina nos últimos meses.  
> Eu demorei para aceitar o final, apesar de ele ser uma das únicas certezas desde que eu peguei adotei esse plot. Fui me apegando a esse Kyungsoo e... triste, né?  
> Se eu chorei escrevendo? Muito. 
> 
> NOTÍCIA BOA a quem gostou deste Junmyeon e deste Sehun: haverá um extra sobre esses dois! Plotei bonito enquanto os escrevia, mas não achei que combinava inserir isso aqui, principalmente agora, porque tem uma vibe bastante diferente. Então, depois, solto essa belezinha para vocês, ok? 
> 
> Não faço a mínima ideia de quantas pessoas vão ler GITC. De quantas vão gostar ou de quantas vão me deixar saber suas opiniões. Independente disso, quero agradecer imensamente quem resolveu dar uma chance e seguiu até aqui. 
> 
> Mais uma vez, muito obrigada!  
> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Até!


End file.
